Victoriosa
by blackwhspers
Summary: Re-make de la serie Victorious que incluye contenido subliminal de Jori. [Tuve una suerte de bloqueo mental, pero en lo referido a los ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Volverá en Enero 2014, planeo publicar un capítulo diario. Disculpen las molestias).
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, Eli al habla (Liz Gillies es mi tocaya y la amo con mi vida3), ¿qué tal? Espero que estén muy bien hoy c: Pueden saltarse esta introducción si quieren, pero les recomiendo que lean lo que escribiré que no es para menos.

He pensado en hacer un re-make de la historia real de la serie y publicarla aquí! Sip, lo sé, soy tan creativa :cc En fin (me encanta decir "En Fin") espero que les guste y lean también la otra historia Jori "Un poco de ayuda" que estoy escribiendo c: Lo que sí es que ésta historia la publicaré cuando pueda, trataré de que sea una vez por semana y lo más probable es que sea en fin de semana. Si hay alguien a quien le guste Fayana y haya leído Fayeted, es algo como eso lo que haré, pero con esta serie. Encuentro que es genial porque con el re-make podemos saber lo que piensan los personajes y sus sentimientos más allá de lo que se muestra en la pantalla, como un "detrás de cámaras" donde la historia continúa.

Se pueden saltar este capítulo porque es básicamente el capítulo Piloto de la serie.

VICTORIOUS, SUS PERSONAJES Y TODO, NO ME PERTENECE.

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo.

Tori's POV.

"Anota" Dije a mi compañero de ciencias mientras anotaba un último detalle en mi propia libreta. "Moho de Pan".

"Moho de Pan" Repitió él escribiendolo en su propia libreta.

Me acerqué a la planta que reposaba en el mueble de la cocina de mi casa, y la observé detenidamente con una lupa, "Peludo", escuché que él lo repetía mientras lo anotaba en su libreta. Luego, suavemente, lo toqué "Pachón" y volvió a repetir la palabra, como todo lo que decía, mientras anotaba. Cambié de posición hacia otro extremo de la planta mientras limpié mis manos, "Siguiente, Moho de Pescado". Me acerqué para oler su aroma, "Apestoso".

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras trataba de quitarme el olor asqueroso que emanaba el moho de pescado. "Estoy muy molesta" exclamo Trina, mi hermana, muy molesta. Yo y mi compañero volteamos rápidamente hacia ella mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, depositando, en su camino, las llaves de su auto y su mochila. "No vas a creer con quién saldré en la Gran Presentación", me dijo apenas llegó en frente mío ignorando completamente la excistencia de mi compañero de ciencias.

"¿Con quién?" Le pregunté sin interés en su respuesta.

"Andrew Harris" Exclamó "Un chico más chico" Traté de comprender a qué se refería, y era que ese tal Andrew era más pequeño de edad.

"¿Qué es la gran presentación?" Preguntó el único chico en la habitación.

"Es una muestra anual de talentos que organiza la escuela..." Trina no me dio tiempo para finalizar de explicarle al chico, cuando lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

"Suelen invitar a agentes y directores y más gente super poderosa del espectáculo y es super importante para mí y por eso estoy super molesta y ya te vas" Diciendo lo último, abrió la puerta, tiró a mi compañero hacia el exterior y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Pude escuchar que dijo un confundido 'adios'.

Trina luego se dirigió hacia el piano que había en el salón de mi casa. ¡Aún no puedo creer que haya hecho eso! Molesta, le di a entender lo que pensaba. "¡Oye! Tengo tarea de ciencias para mañana." La seguí, "debo terminar mi arbusto de moho".

"No, Andrew ya viene para acá y debes ayudarme a organizar lo que haremos en la presentación. Es obvio que quiero cantar" Tocó el piano y emitió unos sonidos que desde muy lejos, pero muy lejos, se podrían considerar un canto. Me tapé los oidos y me apoyé en el piano. "¿Que tal eso?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Claramente, Trina tenía toda la confianza del mundo para mostrar a todos su tan apreciado y desafinado canto.

"¿...Sonoro...?" Respondí con un tono de sarcasmo.

"¡Estupedo!" Unos segundos después sonó el timbre del hogar. "Ugh, ya llegó" La seguí, era una costumbre que solía tener, pero al darse cuenta se volteó, levantó la mano, y como si fuera una mascota me frenó, "¡Quieta!" dijo. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, su temperamento de pronto se volvió a uno como si quisiera qu el día acabara ya. Era común en Trina que su temperamento cambiara cada segundo según lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Abrió la puerta y vi que un chico moreno entró a la casa. Dejó sus cosas en la mochila y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, pero Trina lo adelantó. "Tori, él es Andrew".

"André" La corrigió él, con el mismo tono de voz.

"Hola" Lo saludé amablemente. Parecía que tuviera mi misma edad, ya que Trina era un año mayor que yo y se había molestado por que le había tocado con un chico menor.

"¡Hola!" Me dijo con una sonrisa. "¿También vas a Hollywood Arts?"

"No, yo no soy artista" Lo dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Solo mi hermana"

"Sip" Mi hermana se acercó y puso un brazo en mi hombro. "Yo tengo el talento y ella tiene los dieeeentes duros" dijo mientras estrujaba mi mandíbula. "Jamás ha tenido una carie en su vida".

"Intento no presumir" Dije, aunque en mi interior me sentía un poquitito orgullosa de eso.

André vio el piano y se dirigió hacia él. "¡Wow, que lindo piano!" Dijo con emoción y nosotras lo seguimos hasta el nombrado objeto. Se sentó y comenzó a tocar sorprendentemente una pieza clásica. Me quedé impactada por el talento que aquel chico moreno poseía.

Me senté junto a él en el banquillo del piano, "Estupendo, ¡eres fantástico!"

"Está bien..." dijo Trina sin darle mayor importancia.

André tomó mi mano y la acercó hacia su nariz mientras olorosaba fuertemente. "Es moho de pescado" en verdad el olor era espantoso. Soltó mi mano y levantó sus brazos para alejarlos.

Ya han pasado cinco días de ayudar y ayudar a Trina y André en su presentación, esto me está volviendo loca. Ya no lo soporto más... En un breve descanso que Trina se apadió de darnos a mí y a André, le llevé al chico un vaso de limonada mientras él hablaba en la terraza de mi casa con su abuela por teléfono.

"No abuela, escucha. ¡No hay manera de que te ahogues en mi escuela!" Le exclamo al celular mientras que con su mano libre recibía el vaso que le ofrecí. "Oye, tengo que... tengo que... " Alejó más el celular de su oído y gritó "¡Te llamo otro día!". Colgó la llamada y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"¿Tu abuelita va a ir a la Gran Presentación?" Ay, que tierno. Yo tengo que ir por Trina, y no creo poder soportarlo. Si escucho una vez más aquella canción cantada por mi hermana, creo que explotaré.

"Si, será la primera vez que salga de su casa en seis años" Casi me atoré con la limonada.

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡Porque le tiene miedo a todo! Personas, paragüas, rabinos, bikinis... Hasta las tostadas con queso" enumeró André.

Pensé por un momento, "¿Y qué pasa si ve a un Rabino en Bikinis comiendo una tostada con queso?"

"Le viene un Patatus en un momento" Me reí, ¿quién usaba hoy en día esos términos? André es muy gracioso, lo he conocido estos días y me ha caído fenomenal.

"¡Ya muchachos, dense prisa!" Trina gritó enojada desde el interior de la casa.

"De vuelta al ensayo" Suspiré.

"Andando" dijo André.

Ingresamos a la casa y nos encontramos con que Trina estaba usando un vestido celeste claro con blanco, el que usaría en el show, y unos zapatos de taco negros. Creo que esos eran míos.

"¿Y...? ¿Qué dicen?" Dio una vuelta en el lugar y nos sonrió. "Fabuloso, ¿No?"

"¿Si necesitas eso para ensayar?" Me recogí las mangas de la chaqueta, este calor me estaba matando y el hecho de tener que soportar a mi hermana cantar no ayudaba para nada. No es que no la quisiera, si la quiero y mucho, pero en verdad su canto no es el mejor del mundo.

"Un intérprete debe sentir el papel, vivir el papel" Dijo mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz con su dedo. Me enojé solo un poquito.

"Ya te había dicho que no me gusta que me toques la nariz" Tan solo se rió.

"De acuerdo" Retrocedió unos pasos y yo volví al mismo lugar de siempre apoyándome en el piano. "Hay que tomar esto en serio, comencemos con mi canción" Comenzó a cantar, o más bien gritar, la primera estrofa de la canción, dando un pequeño detalle de continuar la última vocal al final. "¿Y bien?" Nos preguntó.

André la miró y luego me miró a mí, "¿Tienes aspirinas?" Tomé lo primero que encontré y le pasé un montón de aspirinas, obviamente para resaltar lo malo que había sonado.

Por fin era el día de la Gran Presentación, la última vez que la oiría cantar la misma canción en un tono completo de diferencia de como realmente debería ser. Ya en la presentación, mientras miraba a unos bailarines estupendos actuar, pude escuchar como un grito que parecía a mi hermana, se lamentaba tras bastidores y tan solo miré a mi madre quién había escuchado lo mismo que yo y pensaba igual que yo. Era Trina. Unos segundos después llegó un hombre preguntando por los padres de Trina, y nos llevó tras bastidores.

Vimos un tumulto de gente, y en el centro estaba mi hermana junto a una enfermera. Nos acercamos a ella. "¡Trina! ¿Qué te pasó?" Mis padres esclamaron preocupados.

"¡Mi lengua, Mi lengua!" Fue lo único entendible que se le pudo oír.

"¡Ay por dios, es gigante!" Exclamé apenas vi aquella monstruosidad. Trina volvió a gritar algo inentendible.

"¿Alguien sabe qué le pasó?" Preguntó la enfermera quien también estaba muy soprendida por lo ocurrido.

"¡Las hierbas chinas!" Exclamé. Trina me apuntó con el dedo y con su otra mano hizo un gesto indicando su nariz, lo que decía que eso era realmente lo que pudo haber sido.

"¿Qué hierbas chinas?" David, mi padre, preguntó.

"Trina leyó algo en internet sobre unas hierbas que si hacía gargaras con ellas, cantaría mejor." Expliqué a todos.

"Tal parece que Trina ha sufrido una reacción alérgica provocando que su lengua se inflame y..." Dijo la Enfermera tocando la lengua de mi hermana. "¡Palpita arrítmicamente!" Trina se quejó nuevamente.

"¿Palpita Arrítmicamente?" Pregunté sorprendida. ¿Es posible que exista esa prescripción médica? Trina volvió a reclamar mientras se tocaba su lengua.

El hombre que nos había ido a buscar le preguntó muy preocupado a la enfermera "¿Podrá participar en la Gran Presentación?".

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Dijo la enfermera, Trina, nuevamente, reclamó algo inentendible y sacudió de los hombros a la enfermera en signo de protesta.

La enfermera se enojó, "Si sigues hablando tu lengua va a explotar", indicando con sus manos la acción que acaba de nombrar. Dio un pequeño grito agudo, mi madre, Holly, la consoló. "La llevaré al camerino y le masajearé la lengua" dijo con una sonrisa mientras arrastraba a mi hermana hacia otro lugar.

Miré a André, parecía desepcionado, "creo que mi abuela vino para nada" cruzó sus manos en su pecho.

"Oye" dijo el hombre, "¿Nadie puede cantar lo de Trina?"

"La hermana de Trina puede" dijo André con su cara iluminada.

¡Qué! Oh no imposible, "¿esta hermana?" dije señalándome a mí misma. "Yo no debería, ni estudio aquí..." André me jaló y me llevó a un costado.

"Te sabes la canción al derecho y al revés, la canción, la coreografía. Puedes hacerlo, ¿por qué no?"

"Hu uh" negué con mi típico tono agudo.

"¡Dice que sí lo hará!" Gritó André. Todos celebraron y volvieron a prepararse para volver a escena.

"Oye, yo no dije eso. Yo no voy a hacerlo" Ya comenzaba a enojarme.

"Perfecto, pero no puedes salir al escenario usando eso" dijo el mismo hombre de hace un momento indicando mi ropa.

¿Perdón? "¿Disculpe?" pregunté indignada.

"¡Póngale algo que impacte!" Gritó...

Yo seguía diciendo que no cantaría, pero parece que nadie me escuchaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me habían cambiado de ropa, la primera vez que otras personas me cambiaban de ropa, y estaba el hombre empujándome al escenario.

Batallé para no salir, pero luego el hombre me empujó y las cortinas se abrieron. Me encontré en el escenario mirando a toda la cantidad de gente que estaba allí, y miré a André quien se ubicada por el sector de la banda. "Puedes hacerlo" moduló. Ya estaba metida ahí y André comenzó poco a poco con el piano, se apagaron las luces y comencé a cantar tímidamente.

Todo resultó un éxito, todos estaban emocionados, hasta yo estaba emocionada de cómo me había salido. Trina estaba sorprendida, ya no sería la única en la familia con gran talento. Mi madre estaba a punto de llorar y mi padre se notaba muy orgulloso.

Al terminar la canción, se cerraron las cortinas y todos corrieron hacia mí a abrazarme, y se acercó un señor más viejo que mi padre. "¿Y tú quién eres?" Me preguntó emocionado.

"Y-yo soy T-tori Vega" dije muy emocionada y un poco confundida. "¿Y usted quién es?" La sonrisa no podía desaparecer de mi rostro, en verdad estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho allí en el escenario.

"Él es el director de la escuela" me explicó el hombre que me obligó a subir al escenario.

"Y tú ¿no estudias aquí?" Me preguntó.

"No. No, yo solo soy la herm..." Me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

"¿Y no quieres estudiar aquí?" Oh Dios Mío. Esto no lo podía creer. ¿En serio me preguntaba si quería ingresar a la escuela más prestigiosa de Talento?

"¿Y-yo?" Pregunté tímidamente a todos los que estaba a mi alrededor, el Director, el hombre, Trina, Mamá, Papá, André. Trina asintió muy alegré "¿Podría?" le pregunté nuevamente.

"¡Si, claro!" Todos sonaron emocionados.

"Oiga, pero todos los que están aquí son muy talentosos... Yo no soy tan buena." Le dije, y todos empezaron a gritar a mi alrededor, no entendía lo que me decían, pero sí entendía que eran cosas para que aceptara estar allí. De pronto el telón volvió a abrirse y todos callamos. André salió de no sé dónde y me jaló para el público.

"¡Hola!" Su abuela fue la única que le respondió, "Ella tiene dudas sobre si tiene el talento necesario para estudiar aquí" No podía creer que me hubiera hecho eso, pero me tranquilicé cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir. Luego hubo un pequeño silencio y André me miró, "¿Y bien?"

"¡De acuerdo!" Comencé a saltar, al mismo ritmo en que lo hacía mi corazón por la emoción de lo que acababa de pasar. Todos comenzaron a aplaudirme y se pusieron de pie, el resto que estaba en el escenario me abrazó muy fuerte. Esto era increíble. Ahora era una estudiante del talentoso colegio Hollywood Arts.

En mi primer día estaba más que nerviosa, y aún seguía sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entré junto con Trina y di una primera vista todo el talento que se emanaba de todas partes de los pasillos.

"Ves, es solo una escuela" dijo Trina como si todo fuera muy normal.

"No es solo una escuela. Todos son creativos, talentosos, y yo solo soy..." Suspiré "Normal"

Trina me frotó el brazo "Tranquila, no hay nada malo en ser normal, además, no estás sola, yo te apoyo"

"Gracias Trina" Muy temprano. A los pocos segundos llegó la amiga de Trina para decirle que no sé qué chico tenía el pelo lacio. Y se fueron juntas gritando. "¡ahora ya estoy sola!" Suspiré, ya sabía que algo como aquello iba a pasar. Vi que una chica de pelo rojo iba pasando y decidí preguntarle por el salón de mi siguiente clase. "Hola, podrías decirme... "

No alcancé a terminar cuando la chica peliroja me interrumpe, "¡Ay por Dios! Tú eres Tori Vega, ¿Cierto?" Asentí, "Cantaste increíble en la presentación. ¡Mi nombre es Cat!" Era muy risueña y alegre.

"¡Ah, como los gatos!" Le dije amistosamente, pero retrocedío unos pasos y cambio completamente su expresión.

"¿Qué pretendes decirme?" Parecía enojada. Me asusté un poco, tengo que admitirlo y pensé que había dicho algo mal.

"Nada, adoro a los gatos" Le dije.

"¡Ay, yo igual! Son tan lindos" dicho esto, con una sonrisa gigantesca, se voltea y se va.

Me quedo ahí sonriéndole, esperando que me responda, pero veo que se aleja por el pasillo. Frustada me doy vuelta y veo que un chico con una marioneta va entrando al colegio. Decidí preguntarle a él, ya que, sin incluir la marioneta, parecía más normal que el resto. "Ah, ¡Hola!"

"Eh... Hola" Me mira, y se queda paralizado "¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Femenina, ¿Sí?"

Traté de ignorar eso y miré a mi papel, "¿Sabes cómo llegar a la clase de Sikowitz?" levanté denuevo mi rostro.

Para mi sorpresa, el que respondió no fue él, sino su marioneta. "Por el pasillo, das vuelta a la izquierda por la fuente, derecho y la segunda puerta a la izquierda" Emm... OK.

"Gracias" Dije confundida. Mientras me alejaba escuché que alguien decía "Lo que se te ofrezca, muñeca" y miro hacia atrás con cara de casi-horror y el chico me indica que había sido su marioneta. Lo cual fue estúpido porque la marioneta la maneja él. Como sea, seguí mi camino, y cuando encontré la sala que me indicó, ingresé.

Suspiré y veo que solo había un par de chicos dentro. Fui a una silla y dejé mis cosas allí, pero sin querer choqué con un chico derramando su café en su polera.

"¡Ay lo lamento!"

"Oh, no importa"

"A ver, yo creo.." Comencé a frotar su polera con la manga de mi chaleca. "... que así sale un poco"

"Emm... lo estás empeorando más" Dijo con un tono amable, así que dejé de hacer lo que hacía y lo miré con una cara de culpabilidad, pero cuando levanté mi mirada me di cuenta que de verdad era un chico güapo, moreno, alto, cono ojos negros de esos que matan, así que le sonreí.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y una chica gótica, de pelo castaño casi negro, con mechas azules en el pelo y un collar que le llegaba hasta el estómago, me gritó "¿Por qué estás tallando a mi novio?"

Me asusté, la chica daba miedo. "Oh no, lo siento, es que le derramé el café..."

Estaba asustada, pero ella no dejó que terminara de explicarle cuando ingresó completamente al salón y se ubicó a unos pasos de nosotros. "Aléjate de él si aprecias tu vida" me dijo.

Su chico se acercó a ella, "Tranquila", le dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Pero la chica no sacaba sus ojos de mí. Yo me tensé, porque siguí mirándome con la misma cara de indiferencia por algunos segundos hasta que el profesor hizo ingreso a la clase desde la puerta del otro extremo.

"¡Rápido, hay un incendio. Salgan!" Dijo señalando hacia el exterior. Todos nos asustamos y algunos, me incluyo, comenzamos a gritar. "No es cierto... no es cierto" Todos nos calmamos, "solo quería subirles la sangre a la cabeza, ¡y lo hice!" Hizo un gesto de realización. Todos nos sentamos y él siguió hablando.

"¿Él es el maestro?" Le pregunté en un susurro a André quien se había sentado junto a mí. André asintió.

"Primero que nada quiero presentar a nuestra nueva alumna Tori Vega" algunos aplaudieron y yo solo saludé con mi mano y sonreí tímidamente. Sentí una mirada por mi espalda y giré mi cabeza, la chica gótica me seguía mirando desde su cómoda posición junto al chico de unos momentos atrás.

"¿Por qué le diste dos dólares?" me preguntó André por lo bajo, luego me di cuenta que no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Sikowitz, pero entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería.

"Creí que era un pordiosero" Respondí tratando de excusarme por algo.

"El día de hoy continuaremos con nuestra improvisación. Tori, supongo que estás familiarizada con el término"

"No"

"Bien, Improvisación, Actuar sin un guión. Lo que significa que los actores deben inventar sus acciones y diálogos como si fuera planeado."

"Pero por qué..." Iba a preguntar algo, pero el profesor no me dio tiempo de terminar y siguió.

"¡Jade! Elije a tu grupo de improvisación" De repente me dí cuenta de que la chica gótica se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia el frente. Así que ese era su nombre, Jade... Interesante.

"Perfecto" dijo la chica una vez que llegó al escenario. Tenía una sonrisa malévola, y comenzó a llamar a la gente. "Cat" Dijo y la chica peliroja de la mañana subió al escenario emocionada, "Elay" un chico rubio subió al escenario. "Beck" el que se suponía que era su novio, subió al escenario. Jade y Beck, qué interesante. Luego me miró como si fuera el fin del mundo para mí y ella lo estuviera gozando. "Y Tori..." Dijo mi nombre como si fuera la chica más inocente del mundo, con un sinismo que se le notaba a cuadras, pero parece que solo yo lo notaba.

Me subí al escenario mientras Sikowitz preguntaba por el escenario. "¡En casa!" gritó el chico de la mañana, con su afro, sus lentes y su muñeco.

"Uy, tan creativo" dijo su marioneta.

"¡Mejor no opines!" Le señaló el mismo a su marioneta, y él mismo tomó su pequeña mano y la lanzó hacia su cara para que pareciera que el muñeco le había abofeteado. El chico con Afro se quejó.

"Ahora necesitamos una situación" siguió el profesor.

"Novedades" dijo André.

"No se dice no verdades, André, se dice Mentiras" dijo el profesor.

"Novedades" Repitió André.

"¡Ah! Novedades" El profesor lo anotó en la pizarra.

Jade, la chica gótica, se acercó a mí. "Umm... ¿Por qué no esperas afuera?" me dijo. Me estaba asustando... pero le obedecí temiendo de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir.

Comenzaron a actuar, Jade comenzó a actuar y los demás la siguieron.

"Hola, mi amor" le dijo a Beck en escena, "¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

"Me despidieron" dijo con un todo triste.

"Ouu" dijeron Cat y Elay al únisono con un tono triste.

"¡No importa! Yo tengo una sorpresa que alegrará a toda la familia" Los 'niños' exclamaron alegres mientras Jade se acercó a mí, y me jaló del brazo hasta el escenario. "Hoy fui al refugio animal y conseguí un perro"

¿Qué? ¿Un perro? ¿Qué se trae esta chica?

"Umm... Sí, soy un perro. Woof" Dije confundida y algo humillada. "Soy el perro de la familia".

Jade me miró enojada, y luego miró al profesor. "Sikowitz, podrías decirle a esta amateour que los perros no hablan" y luego me miró a mi "y que no andan en dos pies". Vio que Sikowitz estaba más preocupado con su coco, y le gritó.

"Perdón, estaba acabandome el agua de este coco, pero es cierto Tori, si vas a interpretar a un perro, sé un perro" Dijo, lo más serio del mundo.

Jade me volvió a mirar, y no tuve otra opción que colocarme en cuatro patas, "Woof" dije, tratando de soportar las lágrimas.

"Y ¡acción!" dijo Sikowitz.

"Y bueno, fui al refugio... " continuó Jade "...animal y les traje un perro" Cat y Elay se acercaron a mí y me acariciaron. "Oh-oh" Dijo mientras ella se acercaba y me tocaba el pelo, "parece que este perro tiene pulgas"

"Woof?" Dije con tono de pregunta.

"¡Ahh!" Cat y Elay se alejaron de mi.

"Pero no se preocupen" Jade también se alejó y le quitó un café frío a un chico que estaba sentado "He leído en internet que el café frío funciona muy bien" Sin darme cuenta ni tener tiempo para reaccionar me vi envuelta en un chorro de café que se deslizaba por mi cabeza.

Ya no pude más, me levanté y salí rápido de la sala. No quería que nadie me viera llorar, pero al final no lloré, no podía llorar por una simple chica que se creía muy superior. Lo que sí ocurrió fue que decidí volver a mi otra escuela, una normal, donde realmente pertenecía.

Mientras esperaba que mi madre contestara el teléfono para decirle mi decisión, André llegó junto a mí. "¿Qué haces?" me preguntó.

"Le llamo a mamá, quiero regresar a mi otra escuela" Le dije, ya había transformado toda mi angustia y humillación a rabia y odio.

"¿Por qué?" Volvió a preguntar como si nada estuviera pasando.

"Porque no me gusta tener café negro en mi cabello" traté de mirar el desastre que tenía sobre mí.

"Pues ponle algo crema y azúcar y endúlzalo" Me dijo riéndo. Lo ignoré, además mi madre había contestado por fin el teléfono.

No terminé de saludarla cuando André me quitó el celular, colgó la llamada y se guardó mi celular en su bolsillo. "¡Devuélveme a mi mamá!" le dije como niña pequeña.

"No" dijo.

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedes renunciar el primer día solo porque una bruja te tiró café frío en tu cabello"

"No es solo ella, es todo ésto" Alsé los brazos indicando todo lo que me rodeaba. "No encajo en todo esto."

"Por favor, ésta escuela no es tan distinta a las otras..." dijo calmadamente.

Mi humor ya era bastante malo cuando volví a hablar. "¡Claro, como en las otras escuelas hay maestros que improvisan descalzos, ñoños con títeres, pelirojas bipolares, y chicas malas que quieren que ladre!" Lo último lo dije casi gritando.

Apareció luego por el corredor el chico con el títere. "Chicos, Sikowitz dijo que regresen ya" dijo el muñeco.

"Me dijo a mí que les llamara" le reclamó el muchacho a su títere.

"¡Ves! ¡Aquí está! Esto no pasaba en mi otra escuela" dije demostrando mi argumento.

"¿Quieren relajarse los dos?" Les dijo André.

"¿Relajarse él? Por favor" se comenzó a reír el muñeco.

"¡Eres un demonio!" Le dijo el muchacho a su muñeco.

La peliroja apareció atrás muy asustada, "Oigan chicos, Sikowitz enserio quiere que regresen al salón" al decir el nombre del profesor dio un pequeño saltito.

"Y tú enserio quieres a alguien con quien ir al baile escolar pero aún nadie quiere ir contigo" Le dijo el muñeco a Cat.

"No, ¡Rex!" le retó el chico al muñeco. Parece que el muñeco tenía nombre y ese era Rex.

"¡Robbie, dile a tu títere que deje de ser tan mala conmigo!" dijo Cat.

"¡No le digas títere, por favor! ¡Es un término ofensivo!" le gritó el tal llamado Robbie a Cat.

"Sip, muy normal ¿no?" Le dije a André, que había presenciado junto a mí la conversación de los chicos.

"Sólo díganle a Sikowitz que volveremos en un segundo, ¿quieren?" André le pidió a los chicos quienes asintieron y volvieron al salón. Una vez que se fueron, André volteó a mirarme, "Si, de acuerdo, no es una escuela normal"

"¡No me digas, André!" Le dije con bastante sarcasmo en mi tono.

"Pero tú tampoco lo eres" se acercó de a poco, "ví lo que hiciste en el escenario, eres fantástica. Perteneces a esta escuela..." Se alejó para volver a la clase, pero antes, me dijo "lo normal es aburrido". Y se fue al salón.

Me quedé pensando, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Estaba de acuerdo que lo normal era aburrido, pero seguía sin sentir pertenencia a esta escuela. Era inevitable, todo esto era muy nuevo... Y además, no creía poder sobrevivir a esa tal chica Jade.

"Es cierto" la peliroja de pronto apareció a junto a mí.

"¿Lo normal es aburrido?" Le pregunté aún confusa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"No, que no tengo compañero para el baile..." Dicho esto se marchó hacia el salón.

Supongo que éste será uno de los peores días de mi vida, de todos modos me fui a casa. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Y ya en casa, me encontraba viendo el video de mi presentación en TheSlap, la red social de moda, cuando Trina llegó de la escuela y se sentó junto a mí. Se sacó los audífonos que llevaba puestos para poder conversar.

"Oye... en el fondo no eres taaan mala" Me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo estaba recosatada en el sofá con mi laptop apoyada en mis piernas y mis brazos reposaban cruzados sobre mi pecho. Tan solo asentí y suspiré muy profundo. "¿Enserio vas a dejar Hollywood Arts?"

He ahí la pregunta del millón, aún no sé qué hacer... "¿Qué crees que debo hacer?"

"¡Debes continuar!" Admito que me sorprendió un poco su respuesta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no quiero ser la hermana de la patética chica que renunció a la escuela el primer día de clases" Me dijo como broma golpeando mi hombro. Espero que haya sido como broma. Y se levantó. Antes de irse por las escaleras hacia su habitación, se detuvo, "y... creo que lo hiciste excelente en la gran presentación."

"Gracias Tri" Le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

"Pero yo hubiera sido increíble" Dijo la última palabra cantada y subió las escaleras.

Me sentía muy confunsa, no sabía lo que hacer y creo haber visto el video de la Gran Presentación mínimo unas 30 veces. Al final llegué a la conclusión de que debía continuar, en sí mi hermana tenía razón, no podía ser la patética chica que renuncie el primer día de clases, y además haciéndolo le iba a dar en el gusto a la gótica odiosa, aunque por muy odiosa, me caía bien. Raro, lo sé. Y necesitaba vengarme de cierta forma, pero eso luego lo vería.

Para variar, la primera clase que tenía era con Sikowitz, donde mismo ocurrió la escena de ayer. Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta, la clase debió haber comenzado tan solo unos segundos atrás así que aún no podía estar tan atrasada. Abrí la puerta e ingresé al salón. Sentí como todas las miradas se depositaban en mí y a la primera persona que vi fue a Jade, estaba pálida, bueno, más de lo que ya era, y dejó su posición cómoda en la silla para sentarse como correspondía. Sentía cómo se iba tensando poco a poco.

Miré a Sikowitz quien estaba borrando el pizarrón, "Tori, volviste" me dijo alegre. "¿No se te ocurrió entrar por la ventana?"

Lo miré confundida, "No".

"Piénsalo. Pues bien, toma asiento" Me senté en la única silla vacía que había en el lugar. "Hoy trabajaremos la improvisación alfabética"

Sikowitz siguió explicando lo que era la improvisación alfabética y mientras lo hacía, a mí se me ocurrió la mejor venganza. Yo suelo ser la chica más dulce de todas, pero si alguien me provoca, hasta yo me llego a sorprender de lo que puedo llegar a hacer.

"Ahora, ¿Quién quiere llevar el primer grupo?" Preguntó después de haber ejemplificado el ejercicio con Beck y André.

"¡Yo lo haré!" Dije muy entusiasmada. Mientras me levantaba de la silla y por un extremo de mi vista, pude notar como Jade me miraba con cara de odio, además del resto del salón que me miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Adelante Tori! Escoje a tus actores" Dijo Sikowitz mientras se iba al final del salón.

Al llegar al escenario le sonreí a Jade, ahora era mi turno de hacer notar quién era Victoria Vega. "A ver, André, Cat, Beck" los nombré y uno por uno subieron al mini escenario del salón. "Y Jade" dije finalmente. La chica levantó sus cejas sorprendidas, "Sí, tú" le dije, y vi como se levantaba como quien estuviera a punto de jugar con su enemigo.

Antes de subir al escenario besó a Beck. "Ugh, Jade, por favor, besa a tu chico en el momento indicado" dijo Sikowitz con tono de asco y cambió de posición.

"Y así lo haré" dijo junto a mí.

Pidió la letra con la que comenzaríamos, y Rex dijo la "P". Obviamente luego Robbie comenzó a discutir con él.

"Bueno, pueden llevar la escena como quieran, la primera letra de la primera frase es la letra P, Tori, comienza cuando quieras. Acción" Dijo Sikowitz sentándose en una de las sillas libres.

"¡Por favor, vete a bañar!" Le dije a Jade con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

"¿Quién te crees para decirme qué hacer?" Me respondió Jade.

"¡Relájense Chicas!, tienen que superar esto" Beck dijo.

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo una emocionada Cat, luego Sikowitz hizo un sonido indicando que Cat se había equivocado de letra.

Sikowitz se levanta "Cat, tu frase debía empezar con la letra S" Cat se frusta, pero se vuelve a alegrar cuando el profesor le regala un dulce y se sienta junto a Robbie mientras abre su dulce. "Sigamos, André, te toca la letra S"

"¡Siento que me mordieron el tobillo!" dijo André mientras actuaba que su tobillo estaba herido.

"¡Tortuga! Esa tortuga te mordió" dije yo luego indicando a la nada, junto al pie de André.

"Ubícate, no deberías estar aquí" dijo Jade con cara de ganadora.

"Ve qué inmadureces estás diciendo" le dijo Beck en todo de reproche.

"Vamos André, la W es la palabra que sigue" Animó Sikowitz mientras se sentaba en otro asiento.

"Wenseslao(?) es el nombre de este animal" dijo confuso.

"Xerografeado quisiera ver tu tobillo" Dije.

"Ya mejor cierra la boca" dijo Jade.

"¡Zap! Acabo de curar tu tobillo con mi dedo mágico" dijo Beck haciendo un ademán como si hubiera curado con magia la falsa herida del tobillo de André.

"¡Gracias!" dijo André. Sikowitz repitió el mismo sonido que le hizo a Cat. "André, tu frase debería empezar con la letra A. ¡Siéntate!" Le ordenó como lo hacían los presentadores en los concursos.

"Oh, ya que me habían curado el tobillo" Dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Tori, la letra A, te toca." Indicó Sikowitz.

"¡Aliens son los únicos que pueden curar con sus dedos haciendo Zap!" Dije yo humildemente.

"Brillante deducción" Dijo Jade sarcásticamente y luego hizo un gesto con su lengua tirándome saliva en la cara. Hora de poner en marcha el plan.

"Correcto. Yo soy un Alien" dijo Beck.

"Ohh, un giro" dijo Sikowitz emocionado.

"¡Diablos, no me ataques!" dije en tono de conquista mientras dí un paso más cerca de Beck.

"Es tan insoportable que deberías hacerlo" exclamó Jade quien estaba entre nosotros.

"¡Fuera todos!" dijo Beck mientras se caía al suelo. "No puedo respirar el aire de este planeta"

"Genial, se desmayó" Lo apunté con el dedo mientras miraba a Jade.

"Excelente, Tori y Jade, continúen, sigue la letra H" Pareciera que Sikowitz estaba más emocionado que cualquier otra persona presente en el salón.

"He aquí una gran idea, abiéntate desde ahí" Dijo Jade apuntando a alguna parte del salón.

"Indícame cómo" le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, no podía permitir que ella me ganara, no por segunda vez. Soy inocente, pero como ya dije, si me hacen enojar, puedo ser aún más agresiva que Jade en toda su vida.

"Justamente, ¿de dónde vienes?" Me preguntó Jade.

"Kenia"

"Los de esos lares son horrorosos, son sucios y tontos" dijo mientras pasaba en frente mío con sus manos en las caderas moviendo su bien formado trasero... Yo no pensé eso.

"Magistralmente aprendieron de tí" Le dije, toda la clase, incluyendo al profesor, hicieron un gesto de 'Uhh'.

"No dejo que nadie me hable así" Parecía comenzar a enojarse.

"Obviamente ya apareció quién" le dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, últimamente hacía eso muy a menudo. Y sí que apareció quién. Yo.

"Por favor, abiéntate al subterraneo" Grito una ya exaltada Jade. Pues mi plan está comenzando a dar fruto, si sigue así ya no podrá continuar con la letra y ganaré.

"¡Qué inmadura por decir eso!"

"¿Realmente?" Dijo ya con sus brazos en sus caderas.

"¡Sí que sí!" Respondí inmediatamente.

"¡Te lo agradezco!"

"Úrgate la nariz, tienes mocos" ya no se me ocurría nada que decir.

"Vaya comentario"

"Wow, ¿te sorprendió?" Y una gota más de mi sarcasmo.

"¡X con tu vida!" Ahora me señalaba con su dedo a unos centímetros de mi cara, "Voy a golpearte"

"¡Yo... digo que apestas!"

"Zopenca, eso es lo que eres, por no decir soquete" Me dijo, de nuevo cambiando hasta el otro lado del escenario.

"¡Y vamos con la A!" dijo Sikowitz.

"A mí no me importa lo que creas" le dije.

"Busca a quén te defienda"

"Conmigo basta"

"¡Deja de molestarme!" Ya estaba llegando a su punto de rendición y yo iba ganando.

"¡Estás horrenda!"

"¡Horrenda tu abuela! ¡Alto!" miró a Sikowitz.

Sikowitz hizo el mismo sonido con la voz para los perdedores "Lo siento Jade, debías comenzar con..."

"¡La letra F, ya lo sé!" Parece que había tocado un punto débil, porque en verdad se enojó cuando le dije eso y la hice perder aún sabiendo la letra que le correspondía. Se fue a sentar sin quedarle otra opción.

"¡Que siga la escena! La letra G"

Beck comenzó a levantarse "Gustosa te ayudo" lo ayudé a levantarse.

"¡Hombre, qué jaqueta!"

"Intentaré hacerte sentir bien" dije con una sonrisa malévola en mi rostro y una voz coqueta.

"¿Juegos de mesa?" Preguntó Beck confundido.

"Kilos de besos" le respondí, por el costado de mi visión pude ver como Jade abría la boca de rabia, y sus ojos ya no podían soportar más la escena. Su rabia se expelía por sus poros.

Así, besé a Beck, y aunque no estuviera tan mal, debo admitir que esperaba algo mejor del chico más codiciado del colegio. Pero solo para molestar a Jade, la miré apenas me alejé de Beck y dije en voz alta y fuerte para que ella me escuchara, "Adoro esta escuela". Jade no podía creer lo que había hecho, y se levantó de la silla, me tomó del brazo muy fuerte, más de lo que cualquier chica que conocía era capaz de hacer, y me jaló hasta el pasillo.

Llegamos al pasillo solitario y me lanzó en contra de unos casilleros, en verdad temía por mi vida. Se acercó a mí y sacó unas tijeras de su bolsillo. Las puso cerca de mi cuello acorralándome. "¡¿Quién mierda te crees al besar a MI NOVIO?!" Me preguntó.

Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo c: el próximo no será re-make de capítulos originales, pero les aseguro que estará muy bueno c:

Espero que me den muchos Reviews y comentarios y críticas y si no les gusta algo, háganmelo saber. ¡Nos vemos hasta cuando pueda publicar otro capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Hooola, gente, ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien :P Eli al habla...

Lo sé, ha pasado una semana y es DEMASIADO tiempo... lo lamento, pero primero que nada, como ocupo el computador de mi madre, los tiempos en que lo puedo usar son muy restringidos y escribir en el iPhone o iPod no es lo mío, además, cuando quería ver el capítulo 2 de la serie para reescribirlo, se me va el internet :| el puto internet se ha ido y vuelto toda la semana, no sé qué onda... (gracias a Dios que no tuve problemas para subir este cap) :c Pero ya estoy aquí, y espero que disfruten!

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Completando mi Llegada a Hollywood Arts.

* * *

Tori's POV

Ahí estaba yo, entre la espada y la pared... literalmente, estaba entre las tijeras de la gótica y los casilleros de los solitarios pasillos de Hollyood Arts. Tan solo deseaba que alguien apareciera por algún lugar y la detuviera, ya veía mi lápida inscrita 'En memoria de Victoria Vega, una chica sencilla que fue brutalmente asesinada por una gótica después de besar a su novio'. Está bien, lo admito... lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero por lo menos ahora estábamos a mano.

De vuelta a la realida, ahí me encontraba yo indefensa. Jade tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura, apretándome contra los casilleros y la otra, la que tenía las tirejas, a centímetros de mi cuello. Podía sentir su respiración y un suave olor a Vainilla, y de hecho, era un poco más alta que yo... ¿Pero qué cosas pienso? Estaba a punto de morir y yo fijándome en cómo era ella.

"¡RESPÓNDEME VEGA!" Gritó una vez más Jade trayéndome a la realidad.

"¡Suéltame Jade!" Traté de moverme, pero cuando lo hice pude sentir un frío metal rozar mi cuello y me detuve.

"¡Quédate quieta, responde la maldita pregunta y nadie saldrá herido!" Ahora hablaba más despacio, pero seguía enojada y a través de sus ojos se notaba como una exploción de odio atravesaba su alma.

"¡Lo hice por el café!" Grité, para mi sorpresa me encontraba ya sin voz por el temor que sentía.

"¡JADE, DETENTE!" Escuché como un hombre, el mismo de la Gran Presentación, llegaba corriendo por el pasillo y le ordenaba a Jade.

"¡Ahora no, Lane!" Le decía Jade sin dejar de mirarme con sus hermosos ojos grises... ¡Nomales!, quiero decir, normales... aunque son hermosos... Sus ojos me hipnotizaron.

"¡JADE!" Repitió él. Que bueno que por fin conociera el nombre de aquel sujeto que me trajo a este embrollo.

"¡QUÉ!" Jade se alejó abriendo los brazos indicando su molestia.

Apenas Jade me soltó, corrí hacia Lane y lo abracé. Bueno, aunque me tomó un segundo volver a la realidad. "¡Gracias, Gracias!" le dije a Lane.

Lane me separó de él. Alzó su mano mirando a Jade y se quedaron asi dándose miradas de odio por unos segundos. "Jade, ya sabes, las tijeras..." Esperó, en ningún momento bajó su mano. Yo solo me quedé ahí observando.

"¡Argh! Está bien..." Le entregó la tijera a Lane, y luego él nos jaló a las dos hacia lo que parecía era su oficina.

No entiendo esto, sinceramente, no entiendo lo que está ocurriendo... aunque es simple, una chicha gótica intentó matarme con unas tijeras por haber besado a su novio, y luego aparece el hombre que convirtió mi vida en un desastre para salvarme la vida.

Su oficina era amplia, tenía un escritorio, muebles con archivos... lo típico, pero tenía unos sofás y una silla colgada del techo. Algunas plantas, y estaba decorada de la misma forma que el resto del Colegio. Para esta escuela, aquella oficina era lo más normal que podía encontrar.

"Tomen asiento" Dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla, que era de bambú por cierto, que colgaba del techo. "Tori, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, soy Lane Moorefield, el orientador de Hollywood Arts"

"Hola" dije tímidamente mientras me sentaba lo más lejos posible de Jade. Ella se sentó en el sofá más grande, rojo y que quedaba de frente a donde estaba Lane, y yo me ubiqué en un sofá individual que quedaba perpendicularmente a la posición del Orientador.

"Bien, me pueden explicar qué es lo que pasaba allá" Indicó algo con el lapiz.

"Nada" dijo Jade tratando de excusarse.

"Si fue nada, entonces ¿por qué tenías una tijera en el cuello de Tori y le gritabas?" dijo calmadamente, tan relajado como si fuera normal.

"Yo... Yo... BESÓ A BECK" me apuntó con su dedo, extendiendo todo su brazo.

"¡Era una improvisación!" Grité.

"Jade, no puedes intentar asesinar a alguien solo porque besó a Beck, ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener la misma conversación" Me sorprendí, yo no era la primera chica a la que trataba de asesinar.

"¡¿Ya ha intentado asesinar a más chicas?!" Dije con voz aguda. Dios, detestaba mi voz aguda.

Jade estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas muy femeninamente, a diferencia de otras veces que se sentaba con las piernas abiertas casi como los hombres. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, "¡Claro! ¿Quieres ver la lista? Oh no mejor, te invitaré a mi casa para que puedas ver sus rostros plasmados en el tapete de mi habitación" me dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa se iba asomando por su rostro a medida que mi cara mostraba el horror por lo que decía. Ojalá lo que haya dicho sea mentira.

"¡Ya Jade!" Dijo Lane, "¿entonces eso fue todo lo que pasó?"

"¡Eso fue todo!" Exclamé, o sea, no era para menos el hecho de que casi muero hace unos minutos atrás. "Estuve a segundos de morir" le recalqué en caso de que se hubiera olvidado.

"A segundos..." Repitió Jade por lo bajo, y le lancé una de mis miradas.

"Jade, dos semanas de castigo" dijo Lane.

"¡y por qué Tori no!" Exclamó.

"¿Perdón? ¡Casi me matas!" Le dije.

"¡Ya! ¡Suficiente!" gritó Lane, la primera vez que lo veo exasperarse por algo. "Tori, pensé que serías más inteligente y no caerías en las trampas de Jade".

"¿Perdón?" Le dije ahora a él, Jade me miró y alzó una ceja.

"Lane, todos creíamos que Tori iba a ser más inteligente" Dijo Jade.

"¿Pueden parar de una vez?" Preguntó Lane, "Es tu segundo día, Tori, y no pensé que ya te estaría dando un castigo" Me dijo casi desepcionado.

"La lamento" Agaché mi cabeza.

"¿Y cuál es nuestro castigo?" Preguntó Jade muy conforme.

"Ustedes serán las encargadas de Escribir, diriguir y producir, la siguiente película del fin de mes. Y quiero que lo hagan JUNTAS. Si no lo hacen bien, lo tendrán que repetir todos los meses hasta que acaben el colegio" Dijo ya casi gritando.

"¿Y por qué tanto para mí?" Le pregunté sorprendida.

"No es nada en contra tuyo, Tori, pero como le molestas a Jade, espero que el castigo sea para ella mucho peor" Dijo Lane.

"¡Hey!" Jade lo miró enojado.

"¡Pero eso sería un castigo para mí también! ¿Y si trata de asesinarme de nuevo?" Es el colmo que por darle un castigo a Jade, tenga que estar yo involucrada. No es justo.

"Traten de no hacerlo, que aún le quedan un par de años para terminar graduarse". Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Ya pueden irse, luego hablaré con Sikowitz".

No one's POV

Jade salió primero de la oficina del Orientador, aventajando lo suficiente a Tori como para cerrarle la puerta en la cara. La chica latina, que iba detrás de la gótica, recibió un buen golpe en la nariz, que casi la dejó sangrando, pero para suerte de ambas no ocurrió nada de eso. La chica gótica siguió su camino hasta el estacionamiento y Tori la siguió, desde lejos, pero pensando en alguna forma de acercarce y sacar tema de conversación, _¿Se va a ir?_ pensó una vez la alcanzó y llegó junto a su auto.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Tori detrás de la gótica.

"Oh, disculpa, se olvidó que eras mi madre" Dijo sarcásticamente tan solo como Jade podía.

Tori agachó la cabeza, "lo lamento, pero te quería pedir disculpas..."

La chica gótica se quedó en blanco, "¿Disculpas?". Puso una mano en su cadera mientras que se arreglaba el cabello con la otra.

"Si, verás... Lo de Beck... él no me gusta" Levató por fin la cabeza encontrándose, nuevamente, con los hipnotizantes ojos de Jade.

"Ah, si claro... porque fue justo eso lo que se notó cuando se besaban" Se dio media vuelta para que Tori no le viera aquella gota que caía por sus mejillas y que desde hace rato esperaba por escapar.

Tori apoyó su mano en el hombro de Jade, solo quería hacer las pases, y se pudo percatar de la temblorosa voz que tenía la chica junto a ella, "Hey, en verdad te pido perdón..."

"¡No!" Gritó Jade provocando que la más baja de ambas diera un pequeño saltito, se dio vuelta y la encaró. "Jamás me toques de nuevo". Tori se percató de que Jade estaba llorando, pero antes de tener oportunidad de decir alguna palabra, se subió a su auto y se fue.

Tori se quedó parada en el estacionamiento de Hollywood Arts, había hecho a una chica llorar, nunca en su vida había hecho llorar a alguien, ni siquiera a un bebé. Todos los bebés siempre reían cuando la veían, era la primera vez que un ser humano, o animal o cosa lloraba por culpa de ella. La angustia la revalsaba, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, como si su cuerpo fuera el infierno y su alma un pequeño ángel que lo único que quería era escapar de sus propios actos. Se quedó así, paralizada por lo que acababa de hacer, y tan solo el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo la pudo despertar, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, de su angustia.

Tori caminó a donde estaban los otros chicos, ya sentados en la mesa.

"¡Hey, Tori!" Dijo Beck cuando se sentó junto a él. "¿Qué pasó con Jade?"

"Si, chica, pensé que te encontraríamos en la enfermería" Dijo André.

"El otro día me encontré a un perrito en la enfermeria" dijo Cat emocionada, y todos se dieron vuelta a verla. Ahí estaba la usual Cat. "No, esperen. Fue en un refugio de animales" dijo luego para comer su ensalada.

"Lane me salvó... casi me entierra su cuchillo en mi cuello" Dijo Tori aún conmosionada por lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos atrás.

"¿Y dónde está mi chica ahora?" preguntó Beck. No había olvidado lo que ocurrió en la clase de Sikowitz, pero prefería simplemente ignorarlo.

Tori recordó que la había hecho llorar y toda la angustia volvió a ella, tan solo se quejó, tomó su bolso y se fue.

"¡Ey!" escuchó decir a André justo antes de irse.

Llegó al pasillo de los casilleros y vió que Robbie estaba sentado en el suelo, sin Rex, y no dudó en sentarse junto a él y preguntarle algunas cosas que moría por saber.

"¡Robbie!" Dijo cuando se sentó junto a él.

"¡Tori!" Robbie se sorprendió de verla allí, "ahora mismo estaba ordenando flores para tu funeral..." dijo con un tono de culpabilidad mientras indicaba la pantalla de su laptop, siendo luego golpeado por Tori en el brazo.

"¿¡Por qué!?"

"Pensé que luego de lo de Jade..." Se detuvo un segundo, "el único que ha sobrevivido a Jade tan furiosa es Sinjin..."

"Oh, ¿enserio?"

"Claro... ¿y qué deseas?" Dijo dejando su computador de lado.

"Me estaba preguntando... ¿Qué sabes de Jade?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso?"

"Solo curiosidad..."

"Bueno, sé muchas cosas sobre Jade..." Djio con una cara curiosa.

Tori malinterpretó lo que dijo Robbie, "Ay, Robbie... ¡Es la chica de Beck!"

Seguido a esto se levantó y se fue a la biblioteca, dejando al chico con una cara. Sorprendentemente no había nadie allí, estaba completamente vacía y aprovechando esta ocasión decidió ir a uno de los computadores. Se sentó e inmediatamente buscó el nombre "Jade West" en el buscador.

_( resultados en 0,29 segundos) _

Y comenzó a buscar, abrir varias páginas una tras otra y por último llegó a su perfil en . Comenzó a leer las páginas en el mismo órden en que las abría, todas la describían como la guionista más talentosa de California de menos de 20 años. Muchos alababan el hecho de que creada e interpretaba los roles, y todos con su toque "siniestro", la especialidad de la chica. Blogs dedicados a Beck comentaban de muy mala manera la actitud de Jade, que era muy celosa, posesiva, pero en todos comentaban que nadie podía llegar a tener el sexy físico que tenía la chica.

_'La odio, aunque me encantaría tener su cuerpo... ella tiene el cuerpo ideal, un trasero formado, pechos formados, y es perfectamente flaca, pero sin serlo lo suficiente... Si la mato, algún día, me robaré su cuerpo'_ Tori leyó el comentario más votado positivamente de la página y no pudo hacer nada más que estar de acuerdo con todo, bueno, casi todo, Tori jamás asesinaría a alguien. Siguió buscando más de ella por alrededor de una hora, y solo leyó comentarios excelentes acerca de su talento y de pronto se vió buscando fotos de la chica. De pronto, le vino a la mente la imagen de Jade llorando, y la culpabilidad de eso sumada a la intromisión a la vida de la chica que ahora estaba realizando, le pasó la cuenta y se desesperó. Cerró las páginas y todo y volvió a clases. La siguiente que tenía era Taller Coral (mucha gente haciendo sonidos a tono), junto con André.

"Tori, ¡has vuelto!" Le dijo André cuando Tori se sentó junto a él.

"Aquí estoy..." habló una resignada Tori Vega.

"Entonces, pronto saldrá la lista de obras semestrales y, como es tradición en esta escuela, son ustedes los encargados de la música. Les recuerdo que aquella nota vale más del 30% de la calificación final, así que espero que pronto llenen sus fichas para informarme en qué obra van a participar" Explicó el profesor mientras repartía unas fichas con instrucciones, nombres de obras, sus respectivos creadores y un pequeño espacio en blanco para escribir nuestra elección. "Aquí está la lista, y como se pueden dar cuenta, André Harris es uno de los afortunados de recrear por sí solo una de las obras" dijo luego apuntando a Harris.

"Hola" saludó André a los compañeros que lo miraban, entre ellos Tori.

"Y bien, son 5 alumnos por obra, les deseo lo mejor" Dijo antes de comenzar a repasar lo básico para la armonización de una canción, dio tips y respondió muchas preguntas. Todo para ayudar a los chicos en su siguiente tarea.

Si las clases fueron aburridas o entretenidas le sería dificil distinguir a Tori, puesto que en todo momento estuvo pensando en Jade, en esa hermosa y misteriosa chica que acababa de conocer, pero... quería saber más de ella, tenía ansias de saber más de Jade West. Un golpe en su brazó la sacó de los pensamientos y se ubicó repentinamente en un vacío salón de clases, y junto a ella, André que la esperaba para salir.

"¿Y me ayudarás?"

"¿A qué?" Preguntó Tori sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su mejor amigo.

"Necesito que hagas la audición para mi obra, los profes son los que eligen, pero de seguro quedas y la música que estoy haciendo es perfecta para ti" Le rogó el chico.

"¿Y qué hay de mi nota? Yo también debo participar en la musicalización de una obra..." Me levanté y comenzamos a salir de la sala de clases.

"Yo hablo con el profesor, él entenderá, soy uno de sus alumnos favoritos" Dijo André, seguido por una mirada de un poco de reproche por parte de Tori. "Tori, sé que es mucho pedir, pero te necesito en esta obra". _¿Cómo decirle que no a su mejor amigo?_ y obviamente aceptó. Fue a su casillero a cambiar de cuadernos antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara, les daban quince minutos para ir de un salón a otro, pero aunque pareciera mucho tiempo, para la medio latina que recién comenzaba a conocer los enredados caminos de la escuela, era muy poco tiempo.

"Necesitas arreglar tu casillero" Dijo André. Luego se quedaron conversando unos segundos y se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos salones.

Así se fue un día, su primer día en Hollywood Arts. No ocurrió nada emocionante que merezca relato alguno, y lo mismo ocurrió en su casa. Tan solo Trina con sus típicas payasadas de siempre, que el chico aquí, allá, que sería suyo, en fin.

* * *

Tori's POV

"...y ella me dijo, ¿agh, crees que eres mejor que los demás? y yo le dije, pues, más o menos, ¡Síii! Y es verdad, porque..." Trina entró al colegio sin dificultades, ¿cómo no? si yo traía una montonera de cuadernos con los cuales tenía que llenar mi casillero, y además, me había tropezado en el estacionamiento, y mi hermana querida muy gentilmente NO me ayudó. "¡Tori, rápido!" la oí exclamar una vez que entró, mientras yo seguía tratando de caminar con tanta cosa.

"¿No viste que me caí en el estacionamiento?" Le recalqué una vez lograda mi entrada por aquella estrecha puerta para tantos libros.

"Sí, fue muy divertido..." me dijo sin ánimos de hablar de mí.

"¡No trataba de ser divertida!" Termino de recoger los últimos cuadernos que se habían caído de mi regazo, cuando antes de alcanzar a Trina, ella sale corriendo por la lista de obras semestrales.

"¡Éstas son grandiosas!" Dijo mientras retornaba hacia mí, con la hoja de las obras. "Ay por Dios... ¡Soy perfecta para todas!" Ahí estaba mi hermana, la misma ególatra de siempre.

"¿Está Magia Nocturna allí?" Me acordé de la obra de André y le pregunté a Trina sobre aquella, tenía que participar sí o sí, se lo había prometido a André.

"Amm... sí es la cuarta, ¿por qué?"

"André hace la música completa y él solo de aquella obra, me pidió que audicionara"

Sorprendida me respondió, "¿Tú? ¿Por qué?" No le quise decir nada más, ya era bastante con que no me ayudara como para ahora estar aceptando sus críticas egocéntricas. Entonces me alejé de ella y fui directo a mi casillero, pero en el camino, me encontré con Jade.

Sin mirarme mucho, lo cuál no sé por qué, pero me desanimó un poco, me dijo "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¡Sí!" Después de todo no era tan mala como decían.

"Ay que pena..." Dijo una vez más, sin mirarme ni detener su paso. La quedo mirando y mi concepción de ella vuelve a ser la de antes, era malvada, pero me ganaría su confianza.

Llegué a mi casillero, dejé el café a un lado. Abrí el casillero y lo rellené con todas las cosas que traía, no sin antes que André y Robbie llegaran y me ayudaran. Me agaché a recoger el café, y cuando me levanté estaba la gótica aferrada del brazo de su novio.

"¿Es tu café?" me preguntó, de nuevo, sin demostrar sentimientos en su hablar.

"Sí, ¿por qué...?" no terminé de hablar cuando me quitó el vaso de la mano y lo comenzó a beber.

"Mm... perfecto" alzó sus cejas y siguió bebiendo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, tratando de decir algo, pero solo salió un pequeño y agudo _¿por qué?_ Aunque nadie respondió, puesto que se trataba de Jade...

"Ay, chicos... aún no sé cómo decorar mi casillero"

"Uy... que ñoña" dijo Jade, para luego irse.

"Yo tengo un mosaico de chupadores, me recuerdad a mi infancia" Dijo Robbie, mientras que André nos llevó hasta su casillero en donde había instalado un teclado en forma vertical y lo comenzó a tocar, tiene talento y todos en la escuela lo apreciaban.

"Hey, André, Robbie..." dijo Lane mientras se acercaba. "La ardilla volvió a mi oficina"

"Traeré la red..." dijo André dejando de tocar.

"Y yo las nueces..." Robbie y André se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Lane.

"Emm... Tori, recuerda hacer tu castigo" Lane me dio un amigable recordatorio antes de irse tras los chicos.

"¿Cuál es tu castigo?" Preguntó Beck, todos se fueron y nos quedamos solos en los casilleros.

"Hacer las películas de fin de mes con Jade..." Respondí de mala gana acordándome de todo, aunque pensándolo bien, sería una buena idea para compartir más con ella.

"Beck, no te puedo dejar ni un segundo solo sin que te acerques a alguna zorra" Le dijo Jade a Beck sin mirarme a mí, y se lo llevó del brazo.

"Ella no es una zorra, es Tori, nuestra nueva amiga" escuché decir a Beck antes de que se fueran, pero Jade se enojó y lo ignoró hasta la siguiente clase de Sikowitz.

* * *

En la clase, estaban Jade y Cat haciendo una escena con un puerco gigantesco. Ya ni quise preguntar por qué, pero en medio de la escena, Sikowitz le tiró una pelota a Cat, quien cayó al suelo.

"¡Sikowitz!" Le reclama Jade algo molesta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó inocentemente.

"¡Me pegaste en la cara con la pelota!" Dijo Cat una vez se levanta.

"¡Ay, no empiecen...! Un actor de verdad está concentrado en la escena sin importar lo que está pasando..." se defiende el profesor demente.

"¡Pero te juro que sí dolió!" Cat se tocaba su cara.

Sikowitz iba a decir otra cosa más, pero justo la campana lo interrumpe. Tomé mis cosas y me acerqué a Jade, que estaba junto con los otros chicos, para hablarle sobre el castigo.

"Jade, Lane me habló y me recordó el tema del castigo, nos tenemos que organizar" Le dije lo más amable que pude.

"Ugh... ahora no..." se quejó.

"¿Almuerzas con nosotros?" preguntó Beck muy animado, provocando que Jade largara otro suspiro.

"mm..." miré la cara asesina de Jade, pero la ignoré, "¡claro!". Justo en ese momento Sikowitz lanza una pelota a través de los aires que goléa en la pared, justo detrás de mi cabeza. Unos cuadros cayeron del golpe. Me asusté y di un pequeño grito, mientras que Jade reía. "¿Y eso por qué? No estaba haciendo nada"

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Sikowitz seriamente.

"¿Y no era viable la opción de decirme?" Le dije, mientras me acercaba a él.

"Diviértete" me dijo André susurrando mientras salía de la sala.

"Y cúbrete la cara..." lo siguió Beck.

"¿Qué pasa?" dije mientras me arreglaba el cabello con una mano. Jade me seguía.

"Hoy me enteré que quieres audicionar para una obra" Dijo Sikowitz con sus manos en su espalda.

"¿Vas a audicionar para una obra? Santo cielo, ya quiero ver esa comedia..." Dijo Jade con un tono de risa. Un segundo, ¿Por qué está Jade acá conmigo? No importa...

"Ajá, André hizo la música y quiere que haga el estelar" dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Sería lindo... pero no puedes" dijo lo más normal posible.

No creo que exista justificación alguna para no poder participar, o sea, sé que soy nueva y todo... pero... ugh "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"No hasta que pases..." se acercó a un pequeño y desordenado mueble detrás de él, sacando un guión y mostrándomelo. "El monólogo del Pájaro"

"Uhh... esto va a ser emocionante" Dijo Jade con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Sikowitz, ¿Puedo grabar?"

"No, Jade." El profesor me extendió el libro, luego le susurró a Jade, aunque lo alcancé a oir "no sabemos qué tan débil es esta chica"

"¡Oigan!" dije reclamando. "¿Y qué es esto del monólogo?"

"Aquí en Hollywood Arts todos los alumnos deben aprovar el Monólogo del Pájaro primero antes de audicionar para cualquiera de las producciones de la escuela". Me quedé observando y leyendo el guión por un rato.

"Buena suerte, Vega" dijo West con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro dando una palmadita en mi hombro y salió por la puerta de atrás de la sala.

"Oye, Sikowitz, se me olvidó pregunta ¡AAAH!..." Antes de decir otra cosa, Cat dio una fugaz entrada y salida ya que el profesor le arrojó el mismo balón que hace un rato.

Lo quedé mirando, "Nunca sabes lo que va a preguntar..." se quizo justificar.

Seguí leyendo el libro de camino al Café Asfalto, y vi que en una de las mesas del centro estaban los chicos y Jade ya se había instalado.

"Y entonces, ¿Para qué te quería Sikowitz?" Preguntó Beck mientras comía su burrito.

"El monólogo del Pájaro" respondió Jade antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, aún estaba digiriendo lo que tendría que hacer para la clase siguiente.

"Pff, el monólogo del pájaro, ¡HÁ!" Se burló Rex, como era un muñeco, el no había tenido que participar de aquello.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto, André?" Le reclamé, ya que él me había insitado a participar de su obra.

"Lo lamento, yo hice mi monólogo hace ya dos años y algo, se me había olvidado..."

"Sikowitz no me dejó grabar..." Dijo Jade apenada mientras trataba de destrozar su burrito.

Beck la tomó de la cintura y le besó en la mejilla, "Eso es malo, Jade"

"No te preocupes, lo harás bien..." Me alentó Robbie, quien estaba junto a mí.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿Donde consigo ballerinas y una malla?"

"¿Ballerinas?" Preguntó Rex.

"Rex, no seas inculto, así se llaman los zapatos de Ballet"

"No lo sé, pero sé donde conseguir maquillaje y brillo labial" Bromeó Beck al respecto.

"¿Para qué quieres esas cosas?" preguntó Jade con sus ojos de confusión.

"Yo creo que por fin se dio cuenta de su homosexualidad" dijo nuevamente Rex, pero esta vez Jade muy enojada lo tomó y lo aventó muy lejos.

"Así está mejor el idiota de tu muñeco" dijo ante la mirada de Robbie.

André siguió hablando ignorando el comentario, "Me inscribí a la clase de Ballet, para conocer chicas, ya saben"

"Ah, eso tiene mucho más sentido..." Dijo Robbie.

"¿Qué tiene sentido?" Una dulce e inocente voz preguntó, era Cat quien llegaba con su colación y una bolsa de carne congelada en su mejilla.

"André se inscribió a la clase de Ballet para conocer chicas" le explicó Beck.

"André, ¿no te molesta que me una?" Robbie sonó esperanzador y desesperado al mismo tiempo.

"No, claro que no, pero necesito conseguir mis ballerinas..."

"¿Por qué está Tori tan callada y leyendo un guión?" Preguntó Cat mientras me miraba, levanté la cara del libreto una vez que escuché mi nombre, pero no pude conseguir la anteción necesaria para escucharla por completo. Aún seguía pensando en aquel maldito monólogo, necesitaba una buena forma de aprovar para poder participar en la obra de André.

"El monólogo del pájaro" Jade volvió a responder por mí, me sentí observada por ella, pero estaba tan concentrada que no quise levantar la vista.

"¿Y cuándo te toca?" preguntó Robbie, quien aún no se levantaba en busca de su marioneta.

Levanté mi vista en busca de un respiro, me gustaba hacer las cosas bien, y después de la Gran Presentación, ésta sería la segunda gran cosa que hago en el colegio para un público relativamente grande, "Mañana..."

Luego sonó el timbre, tuve más clases en el día, pero nada importante. 'Ética', 'Matemática' y 'Lengua y Cultura', los tres ramos básicos que debía poseer una escuela, aunque claro, todo lo mezclaban con el arte. Luego tenía Comunicación e Identidad, la última hora, y me tocaba con Beck, así que no fue tan dificil acoplarme, excepto por el hecho de que estaba rodeado de chicas.

"¿Y cómo va el horario?" Me preguntó en un momento en que el Profesor se encargaba de conectar los instrumentos que usaríamos.

"Ugh, todavía no me logro adecuar a esto... en mi escuela tenía Biología, Física, Lengua, Lengua Extranjera, Química, Psicología... Básicamente lo normal, aquí es todo Arte y esas cosas" Beck solo se rió.

"Odio la Química..." comentó, "¿Y qué tienes mañana? ¿No te has perdido por el colegio?"

"Gracias a algunas buenas personas, no, no me he perdido" dije entre risas, era tranquilizador estar con Beck. "Pero mañana es muy raro, tengo Introducción a la Actuación, Tecnología y Materiales, Percepción Visual, Acondicionamiento Corporal y un Taller..."

En Hollywood Arts las asignaturas en variadas y todas tenían que ver con respecto al arte, en todas sus formas. Habían asignaturas obligatorias a lo largo del año escolar, o del semestre, pero trimestralmente podía elegir 5 talleres opcionales, uno en cada día de la semana, y podía estudiar lo que quisiera, pero como recién estaba ingresando, las opciones no eran muy variadas.

"Si bueno... Aquí en Hollywood Arts como taller puedes estudiar lo que sea, si pasas el trimestre, pasas el curso y puedes elegir otro, y así sucesivamente. Es muy divertido" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No, todo es muy complicado... Beck, ¿me ayudas a elegir el taller?"

"Claro pequeña" me frota la cabeza como niña pequeña, y me quita la hoja que contenía la lista de talleres en los que podría participar, "El primer trimestre no hay talleres buenos... Lo tuyo es la música, ¿no?"

"Sí, eso quiero estudiar"

"Pues... tienes Literatura Musical I, Rítmica, Educación de la Voz I, Taller Coral, Composición Musical..." dijo leyendo calmadamente.

"Ya elegí Composición Musical y Taller Coral, ¿de qué trata rítmica?" Le pregunté curiosa.

"Te enseñan a llevar el ritmo tanto en la voz como en instrumentos, creo que lo mejor sería tomar esta ahora, porque una de las básicas que te piden para otros talleres."

"Pues creo que la tomaré... ¿Qué más? ¡Me faltan dos!"

Y así seguí viendo qué era lo mejor para mí, ya que el colegio te dejaba preparada para Hollywood, y según me contaba, luego de la graduación, si eres buena, la escuela te genera el contacto con ciertos productores y directores importantes. O estando en la misma escuela, te ofrecen la oportunidad de participar en uno de sus proyectos, pero de nuevo, tenía que cursar ciertos talleres obligatorios... Malditos talleres...

Al final decidimos por Actuación y Producción de Guión, que eran los que más me conectaban además con la Actuación y el tema de las películas. Aunque Producción de Guión era semestral, lo que me anduvo amargando un poco, pero no importa.

Lueog de hablar de mi futuro escolar, conversamos de varias cosas, hicimos los trabajos de clases juntos y reímos de los chistes que él contaba. Beck era encantador, no sé cómo podía estar con alguien como Jade, pero así es el amor... no se fija en quién. El chico Oliver me alegró el día, dejé de preocuparpe por todo lo que tenía que hacer, el monólogo, la tarea del taller coral, la presión de participar en la obra de André, la preocupación de tener que elegir bien mis asignaturas, el gran trabajo de tener que agradarle a Jade... ¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que volver esa chica gótica a mi mente? La había tenido bastante tiempo fuera de mi propiedad hasta que recordé que me había olvidado de ella, ¿irónico? no, no si lo comparamos con el hecho de que segundos después de pensar en ella, mientras esperaba a Trina en el estacionamiento, apareció ella por mi espalda, y me gritó, yo sin darme cuenta de que estaba allí. Esperen... lo que pensé de ella, ¿lo pensé o lo hablé?.

"¡Suerte, Vega!" me gritó desde el otro extremo del auto.

Me deseó suerte, supongo que vamos mejorando en la 'amistad', "¡Gracias!" le dije con una sonrisa.

"No lo agradezcas, Vega, la necesitarás" y luego de darme una sonrisa siniestra, desapareció por las calles de L.A.

Me quedé desconcertada, por un buen rato, ¿Habría querido realmente desearme suerte, o tan solo me asustaba? Mis pensamientos se fueron a blanco cuando sentí el grito de Trina avisando que estaba junto a mí.

"¡Trina! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me grites en el oído?" Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ponerme cara a cara.

"¡Ay, lo siento!" Se dio la vuelta y subió al lado del conductor. Yo subí al de co-piloto, mi lugar regular este último tiempo. "Mañana Tori, te vas a tener que ir caminando..." Me dijo como si no importara.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Mi voz aguda retumbó en el auto nuevamente, ¡me carga mi voz aguda!

"Agh, Tori, odio tu voz aguda..." Yo odio que siempre me recuerden lo que tengo mal, "como sea, conocí a un chico, Mattew, y me va a ayudar con una tarea" hizo un gesto raro en 'ayudar', pero claro, otra excusa barata por parte de mi hermana para atraer chicos.

"Está bien..."

* * *

Hoy es el día del monólogo, estoy nerviosa, espero que resulte muy bien.

Entré a la sala, y me encontré a medio mundo gritandose unos a otros en un falso francés. Y a un profesor tratando de callarlos a todos como sea. Todos se sentaron, luego de un rato.

"Ahora que estamos todos flojos y relajados", Sikowitz hizo unos gestos raros, "ha llegado el momento de que Tori Vega nos deleite con..." todos comenzaron un redobles de pies, "¡El monólogo del Pájaro!"

Me levanté y los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir, todos excepto Jade. Estaba nerviosa y subí al escenario.

"Tori, el escenario es tuyo, pero no puedes llevártelo a casa" Dijo Sikowitz una vez se colocó en la parte trasera del salón para observar más detenidamente.

Intenté aclarar mis dudas, pero luego de un fuerte quejido de Jade, Sikowitz dijo Acción... Y comencé a actuar.

_"Era 1934 cuando mi marido me dejó... sola. La vida en la pradera era tan lóbrega, sin teléfonos, sin radios... Sólo una ave grande y majestuosa con quien compartía mi penar_"

Miré al público, mala decisión porque vi a Jade hacerse la aburrida como si se quedara dormida y eso me puso nerviosa.

_"Un día de deshasociego le dije, pajarito, tú eres libre. Podrías elevarte a grandes alturas, pero sigues aquí, ¿Por qué?" _

Volví a mirar al público, o sea, mis compañeros, y vi que Beck, André, Cat, en incluso Jade estaban algo sorprendidos por la forma en que podía actuar.

"_y por lo visto, mi cuestionamiento le afecto, porque esa tarde el pajaro se marchó, al igual que mi espíritu_"

Terminé, todos se dieron cuenta, pero nadie se movió, ni siquiera un poco. Todos permanecieron en silencio con cara de poker face mientras me miraban.

"¿Qué tal?" Le pregunté a Sikowitz para poder romper el silencio y salir de mis dudas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el profesor con sus manos cruzadas tras su cabeza.

"Que... si lo hice bien" O Dios mio, el nerviosismo me consumía, solo quería aprovar el maldito monólogo para poder acabar con esto de una vez.

"Oh..." se levantó, "No, claro que no".

"De acuerdo... Pero ¿qué hice mal?" Le pregunté mientras el profe llegó hasta mí, recogió el libro del suelo y me lo entregó.

"Tendrás que repetir la escena mañana y hacerlo bien" me decía mientras me empujaba a mi asiento, "o si no, no podrás salir en la obra de André o ninguna otra" Ya me estaba hartando, necesitaba saber por qué lo hice mal para poder así mejorar mi falencia, pero Sikowitz no me quería decir.

"Si quiera ¿podría decirme qué hice mal?" Levanté mi voz, y algunos me miraron mal, excepto por Jade que me miró como si hubiera recién hecho el ridículo.

"No. No puedo." respondió Sikowitz, mientras nuevamente volvía al escenario.

"Entonces, ¡no hay retroalimentación!" Cada vez mi enojo se notaba más.

"Eso es correcto" otra respuesta rápida.

"¡PER...!" Antes de volver a reclamar me interrumpe.

"¡Sigamos con los ejercicios!" Grita por sobre mi voz, "Improvisación Sorpresa, Todos son delfines aterrorizados"

Me senté frustada y confundida mientras todos saltaban como locos haciendo sonidos de delfines. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ahora tendré que trabajar más para mañana, tenía que conseguirme algunas cosas. Algo poco, pero necesitaba aprovar este monólogo a como diera lugar.

Al terminar la hora, intenté como diera lugar sacar información a los chicos, pero ninguno me quería responder, y ya cuando íbamos de camino por el pasillo, y enferma de tantos "deja de ser tan obsesiva" y "no te podemos decir" y otros gritos que no logré entender por sobre sus voces, grité yo.

"¡POR FAVOR!" Todos se callaron y me voltearon a ver, "¿Cómo pretenden que lo haga bien si nadie me dice lo que hice mal?" Caminé un par de metros hasta mi casillero, "se supone que son mis amigos"

"Yo no soy tu amiga" dice Jade antes de llevarse a Beck hasta las sodas que estaba junto a la pared. Me molestó lo que dijo, pero tan solo pensé que sería por el tema de que aún tenía en mente lo del monólogo.

"Yo esperaba que fuéramos más que amigos" me dice Rex mientras Robbie lo acerca a mi cara. Ugh, ahora no estoy para esto.

"Es asqueroso que le diga eso a todas las chicas", comenta Cat, olvidándose por completo de mi problema.

"Nunca te lo he dicho a ti" le respondió Rex.

La expresión facial de Cat volvió a cambia rápidamente y pensé, ¿era eso lo que me faltaba, más emoción?. "¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir?!" le gritó ella a Rex.

"¿Oigan? Mi problema" les recordé.

"La regla número uno de ese monólogo es que nadie puede ayudarte" Me dijo Beck mientras regresaba a mi casillero junto con Jade.

"¡Nadie!" repitió Rex por lo bajo. Robbie es super simpático, pero cuando está con su muñeco simplemente no lo puedo soportar.

"¿Así que ésto es lo que hiciste con tu casillero?" preguntó una dulce voz, después de girarme me di cuenta que solo estaba mal del oído porque era Jade.

"Sí, es un pizarron borrable con plumones de colores para que todo el mundo pueda escribir sobre él o dibujar cuando quieran" les traté de explicarles.

"Se supone que lo debes decorar tú misma" me contradijo Beck.

"Es una tradición de aquí" dijo Cat.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que la gente se exprese en mi casillero?" Le pregunté mirando al lado de Cat.

"Para empezar pueden hacerte eso" me dijo Robbie apuntando hacia la pizarra. Vi que Jade se alejaba con Beck, para luego leer que mi casillero decía_ El estúpido casillero de Tori... _Tori, ten paciencia.

"¿Tonta? Pues mi casillero es más inteligente que el tuyo" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, estaba en medio de una angustia por culpa del monólogo del cual no podía recibir ayuda.

"¿Y cómo puede ser un casillero más inteligente?" preguntó Cat.

"¡Y yo qué sé!" me devolví para sacar la pizarra. Estaba a punto de llorar, yo tenía esta facilidad para estresarme muy rápido por cosas muy sencillas, que al final resultaba peor. "Por favor, ayúdenme con el monólogo, o si no, lloraré"

"Lo siento, Tori, no podemos" dijo Cat antes de marcharse.

"Sí, y no seas chillona" dijo Rex.

"Sí, ¡sé un hombre!" recalcó Robbie antes de que se fueran con André para su clase de Ballet.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo c: ¡Mañana les subo el 3ro como regalo por mi demora! Va a estar medio lento como hasta el 4to o 5to capítulo, pero estaré dando poco a poco referencias de lo que se viene ;) fíjense en los detalles menores de las acciones de cada chica c:

Esto es muy latero de leer (da mucha flojera, en serio lo digo), así que si quieren, pues, ya saben, no lo lean c:

Si lees hasta aquí: ¡Nos vemos! Cuídense c:

Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los Reviews x3 verán, soy nueva aquí en y pensé que no obtendría ningún review :') Así que muchas gracias, sinceramente, tener esos maravillosos comentarios de ustedes me animaron a escribir inmediatamente este capítulo y he pensado que haré de este Fic, un Fic regular. ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que actualizaría tan solo cuando pudiera? Bueno, ahora es seguro que actualizaré TODAS las semanas c:

Pero como todo lo bueno tiene su lado negativo, el otro fic que estaba escribiendo lo publicaré sólo cuando pueda... Ya saben, aquí en Chile, estar en 3ro medio y con todo el tema de la educación y la PSU y los preus... estoy algo ocupada, además que estoy metida como en 20 talleres extras (orquesta, batería, guitarra, avanzado de historia, avanzado de matemáticas, un grupo religioso... sip, soy algo Nerd para mis cosas :cc ).

Y por último, necesito informarles algo, no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero ustedes vean: La cosa es que como este fic es un Re-make de Victorious, no sé si ya lo sabrán, pero la serie tiene como 60 (58, creo) capítulos, y además agregaré los míos propios como para darle cohesión a la historia. Y, puede que haya alguna excepción a mis siguientes palabras, pero he visto que la mayoría de chicas que escribe fanfics sobre dos chicas, y las pone en una relación, es hetero. Es cierto que hay muchas historias que realmente valen la pena, pero no todo es "Ah, me gusta, la conquisto, besos, sexo, y final feliz" por lo que en esta historia he decidido darle un realce mayor a la amistad mezclada con amor que surge en una relación, (no es que hable por experiencia.. pff... no... para nada...) que sí existe en una pareja les u homo, no sé... encuentro que simplemente no hay que estar todo el tiempo en citas o cosas así, y hay momentos realmente dolorosos, sobre todo por la parte de "salir del closet" y en verdad quiero dar lo mejor de mí en este fic, porque mi lema es "Si vas a hacer algo, lo haces bien, sino ¿por qué perder el tiempo?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente, ¿qué tal? Eli al otro lado de su pantalla sirviendo otro capítulo recién salido del horno de Victoriosa c: Sé que debería saludar como blackwhspers, pero no me gusta... me llamo Elizabeth y estoy orgullosa de eso :c

¿Pensaron que publicaría los capítulos juntos? Pues ¡No! WUUAJJAJAJJA :c Ok, hola c: aquí va el cap y espero que les guste c:

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Fe, Confianza y un Ojo Morado.

* * *

Tori's POV

"Por favor, ayúdenme con el monólogo, o si no lloraré" dije abrumada.

"Lo siento Tori, no podemos" Dijo Cat antes de marcharse.

"¡Sí, y no seas chillona!" Me grita Rex.

"¡Sí, sé un hombre, Tori!" Recalca Robbie antes de irse junto con André a sus clases de Ballet.

Pues ahí me quedé, en mi casillero esperando por una respuesta mágica o algo...o por último una idea para el diseño de mi casillero. Pero resultó imposible que con tantos pensamientos invadiendo mi mente pudiera sacar algo bueno. Era la hora de los talleres, André y Robbie estaban en su clase de Ballet, Jade y Beck en su clase de Salsa, creo que Cat eligió Maquillaje, y yo tenía que ir a la clase de Rítmica.

Entré al mismo salón en que se realizaba el Taller Coral, uno grande, con paredes acústicas y llenos de instrumentos. La profesora estaba instalada en el piano central, y la rodeaban varios estudiantes, en su mayoría chicas.

"Oh, ¡Hola!" me dijo muy emocionada. "¿Tu debes ser Victoria Vega?" De pronto todas las cabezas voltearon a mirarme, "He oído maravillas de tu presentación, lamentablemente no pude ir, pero veo que tomaste ésta clase solo por trámites"

"Si, hola" dije tímidamente, mientras me sentaba junto a una chica de cabello naranjo.

"No seas tímida" alzó su brazo haciendo una seña para que fuera junto a ella. "Estamos justo en periodo de evaluación, si quieres puedes dar tu prueba ahora y ya pasas este taller".

Wow, ¿era en serio lo que me decía? Sería genial si aprovaba el primer día un taller, además, así podría hacer otro taller, pero de danza, quizá hip-hop, todos siempre me decían que debía tener más soltura en mi cuerpo.

"Si, bueno, preferiría que otra chica pase adelante para ver la modalidad" dije finalmente.

La profe sonrió más abiertamente, "No hay problema, querida. Tú" dijo apuntando a la pelinaranja con la cual me senté hace unos segundos, "te toca".

La chica comenzó a cantar, y a pesar de que no lo hacía tan mal, porque era afinada, cantaba en medio tono más bajo y a veces se descordinaba con el ritmo. Mientras ella seguía dando su evaluación, le envié un mensaje a André.

_Tori: ¡André! Ya te paras en las puntas? _

_André: Ha ha, muy graciosa, Tori. Esto es un desastre! D: _

_Tori: tan malo es practicar ballet? :s_

_André: NO HAY CHICAS! sálvame! _

_Tori: y son los únicos allí?_

_André: No, peor... hay puros chicos... _

"Tori, ¿estás lista?" Preguntó la profesora.

"Sí, un segundo" Le respondí para que me diera tiempo de excusarme con André.

_Tori: Tengo que cantar, deséame suerte! _

Antes de ir al centro del círculo, pude leer la contestación de André, un "buena suerte, chica!" se leía en letras claras. Llegué donde la profe quien me indicó que durante la canción iría cambiando el tono y el ritmo y que yo tenía que ser capaz de seguirla. Asentí, y como la única canción que ambas nos sabíamos, ella en piano y yo la letra, era Make it Shine, ella comenzó a tocar y yo a cantar.

Fue dificil en los primeros versos, porque tocaba muy lento y no podía adecuar el ritmo vocal con el del piano, pero a los segundos lo logré. Y luego cambió de tono, a uno más bajo y me perdí nuevamente, pero fácilmente volví a retomar el hilo de la canción. Pese a que se veía fácil, no lo era en un inicio, sobre todo con los cambios bruscos que de pronto realizaba. Pero al finalizar me felicitó, y dijo que aunque no lo había hecho perfecto, la calificación sería la necesaria como para aprobar el curso.

Mientras las otras chicas cantaban y algunas desafinaban abiertamente, me quedé pensando en la Letra de la canción, y lo que, obviamente, la canción completa significaba para mí. Todos me felicitaban, yo estaba feliz por aquello, además recuerdo que fue una de las pocas veces en que en verdad me sentí feliz haciendo algo que me gusta. "Just remember me, when I make it shine", dije en voz baja. Pronto, una luz se iluminó sobre mí, ya tenía la idea perfecta para mi casillero, solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda... quizá de Sinjin, o de Robbie... Mis pensamientos se vieron obstaculizados debido a que algo no me parecía bien, levanté la vista y vi que la pelinaranja de hace un rato me observaba fuertemente, pero luego de responerle la mirada, se sonrojó y giró hacia un lado.

Lo encontré tierno, por alguna razón que desconozco. Quise avisarle a André que ya tenía una idea clara para mi casillero, pero cuando vi mi celular, vi un mensaje de él que decía _"estoy en la enfermería... ¡AUCH!" _ y me preocupé, así que le avisé a la profesora y me dejó salir de inmediato. Cuando fui a la enfermería, me encontré a dos hombres en posición fetal sobre camillas, llorando y una bolsa de hielo en sus genitales. Me explicaron lo que había ocurrido, y no pudiendo soportar tan penosa vista, salí de allí deseándole lo mejor a los chicos.

* * *

Estaba en la sala de Sikowitz preparándome, ya no tenía nervios ni estaba asustada. Hoy tenía que hacerlo sí o sí. Beck entró en la sala y se dirigió justo a donde yo estaba.

"¿Y bien? ¿Lista para el monólogo?" me preguntó frotando sus manos mientras Jade se le acercaba y ponía su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

"Oh estoy mucho más que lista" respondí con mi determinación que me caracterizaba. "Sikowitz quiere su monólogo, pues ya verá qué monólogo. Traje utilería, tengo un telón, y por si llegara a hacer falta, también les traje..." tomé unos cocos del asiento y los levanté, "dos cocos gordos".

"Sí están gordos" dijo Beck apuntándolos.

Jade se dio cuenta de la posición en que los tenía, "Vega, en esa posición, cualquiera malinterpretaría las cosas..." Bajé inmediatamete los cocos, actuando una cara de ofendida. Beck se fue a sentar.

"¿Qué se trae Sikowitz con los cocos?" Preguntó Robbie quien ahora estaba frente a mí, trayendo su estúpido muñeco en sus brazos.

Jade se paró junto a mí, "dice que su líquido lo inspira..." y dicho esto se va junto a Beck, sin antes pegarme en el hombro con su fino cuerpo.

La campana sonó y todos fuimos a nuestros lugares, entró Sikowitz inmediatamente quien nunca se demoraba y se tropezó, o lo finjió, como sea. Subió al escenario de un salto, en respuesta a su casi caída.

"Hay mucho que hacer hoy" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tiraba su bolso a un costado del escenario. "Pero primero, Tori, tu monólogo"

Me levanto entusiasmada, dejaré a todos con la boca abierta, "Estoy lista, pero primero..." me agacho y le acerco los dos cocos gorditos con los cuales antes Jade me había molestado. "Quiero regalarle este par de cocos"

Sikowitz me recibe los cocos, "Que amable... su líquido me inspira" Dice, y yo asiento.

"Ya sabía".

"Muy bien, todos pongan atención" se dirige hasta la parte trasera del salón, "¿Tori?" me pregunta para que ya empiece el monólogo.

"Un segundo" digo antes de bajar el telón en el cual tenía dibujado, desde mi propia mano, un modesto escenario campesino. Veo la cara de Jade, quien estaba sorprendida.

"Uy, qué telón tan bello" dice Sikowitz mientras se acomoda en una silla y comienza a beber su jugo de coco.

"y... " digo mientras me coloco mis gafas, y me arreglo un poco el cabello, "ahora sí estoy lista"

"Estupendo, ¡Acción!"

Y comienzo con mi monólogo, ésta vez con algo más de emoción y movimiento de brazos.

"_Era 1934 cuando mi marido me dejó... sola. La vida en la pradera era tan lóbrega, sin teléfono, sin radio..._" me acerco hasta una manilla que estaba en la pared y hago bajar un ave de utilería "_un ave grande y majestuosa con quien compartía mi penar_" vi que Jade hacía caras, no sé si era para molestarme, desconcentrarme o qué. "_un día de deshasociego le dije al pajarito..._" Continué con el monólogo, en un momento tiré al pajarito por la ventana, y creo decir que todo salió perfecto.

"Y ahora ¿Mejoró?" Pregunté cuando terminé el monólogo. De nuevo, silencio absoluto en la sala.

"En concreto, ¿qué estás preguntándome?" dijo Sikowitz en la misma posición del día anterior.

Agh, no, de nuevo no... "lo lógico, ¿le gustó cómo salió todo?"

"¡Seguro!" el profesor exclamó alegremente. Vi como en los rostros de Jade y Beck se formaba una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces ya la hice bien?" pregunté alegre, por fin aprobaría el maldito monólogo.

"Oh no... fallaste, de nuevo"

Separé mis brazos de mi cuerpo, estaba muy enojada, y comencé a reclamar con mi aguda voz. "¡Pero por qué, hice todo lo que tenia...!" no pude terminar de reclamar porque el Jardinero de Hollywood Arts se asomó por la ventana, porque había tirado mi utilería en su jardín.

Encontraba totalmente injusto que pese a haberlo hecho perfecto, aún no podía aprobar el maldito monólogo. Pero esta vez, iba a jugar sucio. Tenía que sacar información a mis supuestos amigos, así que salí un poco antes de la clase, y en las escaleras me topé con Cat. Ella sería la primera a quien debía sobornar y ya estaba lista para aquello.

Así que me acerqué a ella muy inusual, la chica estaba texteando algo en su celular.

"Tienes que probar esto" le dije entusiasmada, actuando obviamente. Saqué unas esposas, que se las quité a mi padre.

"¿Esposas?" preguntó confundida.

"Ajá, pónla en tu muñeca" le dije calmadamente.

"Claro" La chica solo asintió y coloqué una parte en su muñeca.

"Bien... ahora pongamos la otra parte aquí..." me acerqué a la barandilla y coloqué la otra en el fierro de la escalera.

"¡Qué divertido!" dijo, aún no se daba cuenta.

Luego comencé sacar unos dulces de mi bolso, "Ahora, prueba esto" y le mostré la caja.

"¡Oh, dulces!" colocó su mano y le puse algunos dulces allí. Se comió todos de una, "¡Oh! Están muy..." reaccionó, y comenzó a quejarse "¡Picantes! ¿Qué son?"

Le respondí con una sonrisa, "Chupa y pica. Oh, ¿Quieres agua?"

"¡Sí!" dijo desesperada tratando de agarrar la botella que tenía en mi mano, pero me alejé rápidamente y como estaba atada al fierro, no pudo alcanzarla.

"¡Dime el secreto del monólogo del pájaro!" le grite enojada.

"¡No puedo, necesito agua!" Seguía con la mano extendida tratando de agarrar el agua.

No puedo ser tan mala con alguien durate mucho tiempo, así que cedí y le dí la botella de agua, me fui decepcionada, por un intento fallido, hacia mi casillero. Lo abrí y tiré todo lo que traía allí adentro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Beck que ahora apareció junto a mí.

"Introduzco violentamente todos mis libros a mi casillero" Le digo enojada mientras cierro el casillero de golpe.

"¿Aún no has pensado cómo lo vas a decorar?" Me pregunta al ver solo una línea rosada fluorescente que había colocado en mi casillero el día anterior, antes de que la idea llegara a mi mente.

Me relajé un poco, "No, ya sé qué hacer, pero ahora no puedo porque estoy preocupada por el maldito monólogo"

"Deberías hacer algo creativo y profundo"

"¿Y tú qué hiciste?" le pregunté, resignada.

Lo seguí hasta su casillero, y me lo mostró, tenía pintado varias cosas, como si fuera el interior del casillero. "Es trasparente, no tengo secretos" le dio unos golpecitos al casillero, "y tampoco mi casillero"

"Es muy creativo... Está bien... y en cuanto al monólogo del pájaro..." me acerco a él de forma tierna, pero justo suena la campana.

"Nos vemos, Tori" me dice acariciando mi cabeza y se va.

Me quedo pensando mientras voy a mi siguiente clase. Sobornar a Cat y Beck no funcionó, lo intentaré con Robbie... si no sirve con él, probaré con André y Jade, aunque no sé qué hacer para que ellos suelten la respuesta al monólogo.

Así que al salir de aquella hora me acerqué a Robbie quien estaba en su casillero, con Rex en sus brazos.

"Hola Robbie, ¿qué tal Rex?" dije seductoramente.

"Hola Tori" dijo Robbie.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Rex en su típico tono de superioridad.

"¿Cómo va todo con tu herida?" Le sigo preguntando haciendo referencia al accidente que tuvo con André.

Me acerco un poco a él y colocando mi mano cerca de su oreja, le comienzo a acariciar como un perrito, "mm... lamento lo que te ocurrió" le dije en voz baja.

Robbie trataba de contenerse, "estoy bien, solo necesito algo más de hielo...y ¿quieres seguir haciendo eso? me encanta" Dijo al final.

"Claro" seguí con mi juego.

"Ugh, ¡Qué asco, Tori, pensé que tenías mejor gusto!" Dijo Jade cuando vio lo que le hacía a Robbie.

"¡Shhh!" Le dije y luego la ignoré, volteé hacia Robbie sin dejar de acariciarle. "¿Sabes lo que me tiene estresada?" Ahora bajé mi dedo, y le acariciaba la parte que conecta el cuello con el pecho.

"Dime y lo mato" Robbie se acercó a mí.

Cabién de mano, ahora acariciando su brazo, "El monólogo del Pájaro"

Jade se volvió a hacercar a nosotros, "Así que eso era... sabía que no te rebajarías tanto, Vega", colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

"Jade, ¿quieres callarte?" Le pregunté enojada, y ella se fue, no dándole importancia a lo que decía.

"Tú vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad Robbie?" traté de seguir con el juego de seducirlo.

"E... es... es que no se debe" Dijo tartamudeando.

"¡Llévame al baño, necesito orinar!" Gritó Rex enojado.

Y como era de esperarse, tal parecía que Robbie fuera el muñeco de Rex, porque inmediatamente le hizo caso. Me quedé en el pasillo enojada, y miré su casillero, lo que me recordó que aún tenía que crear el mío, por lo menos ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Traté de buscar a André para chantajearlo, pero me acordé que había faltado por su herida, por lo que la única persona que quedaba era Jade.

Estaba en la fila comprando café, así que me acerqué a ella lo más rápido posible antes de que se me escapara. No sabía cómo convencerla a ella, pero tenía las tijeras que ocupé en la escena anterior del monólogo, algo de dinero y la misma táctica que ocupé con Robbie.

"Hola Jade" Me acerco lentamente con voz seductora.

"¡Piérdete, Vega!" Me dice antes de que pueda decir otra cosa.

"¿Qué haces?" No dejé mi voz seductora.

"Compro café, ¿que eres ciega ahora?" Me mira con indiferencia.

Pues ahí estaba mi primer truco, Jade era la última opción y si no era ella, no descubriría la fórmula de aprobar el monólogo del pájaro. Puse mi mano en su brazo derecho, ella tenía los brazos cruzados, así que cuando hice eso los separó y se tensó un poco, pero no dijo nada. "¿Quieres que te pague yo el café?" comencé a subir y bajar mi mano, lentamente, y mi voz seguía siendo aquella del chantaje.

"Ugh... ¿Qué haces, Vega?" Me di cuenta que trataba de estar seria y enojada, pero se notaba algo nerviosa. Aprovechando eso, di un pequeño paso y me acerqué a su oído.

"Nada, solo intento ser amable... " le dije lenta y seductoramente, haciendo rozar mi labios con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Jade me aparta de ella para dejar una distancia algo razonable, "Ni lo intentes conmigo" Se voltea para seguir viendo la fila, que ahora avanzaba de a poco.

"Oh..." De acuerdo, tengo ser más seductora, asi que aprovechando que no me miraba, me abrí los primeros botones de mi blusa a cuadros que traía. Luego me acerqué a ella, provocando nuevamente que me mirara. "Y yo que quería regalarte esto..." tomé su mano izuierda con mi mano derecha y la levanté, con mi otra mano saqué las tijeras que tenía en mi bolsillo y se la puse en su mano.

"¿Por qué crees que ser seductora conmigo te va a funcionar, te recuerdo que soy una chica. No Robbie." Dijo algo enojada apartando su cuerpo más de mí. Me dí cuenta que ahora sí que estaba enojada, pero al inicio se tensó cuando me había acercado a ella.

"Ugh, de acuerdo..." volví a mi tono normal. Ya era el turno de Jade para comprar su café, el cual amablemente pagué yo solo para tratar de convencer a Jade de que me dijera el secreto. Pero no hubo caso, perdí mis tijeras, mi dinero y me humillé en frente de varios chicos al tratar de seducirla, todo para nada... Supongo que lo único que me quedaba era preparar el mejor monólogo que haya pisado el salón de Sikowitz.

Tenía todo preparado y ahora sí que daría lo mejor de mí. Además, ya tenía casi listo mi nuevo casillero.

Jade's POV.

Estaba en el salón, esperando que Tori empezara su estúpido monólogo para continuar las clases normales de Sikowitz, cuando vi que André y Robbie entraron a la sala con las piernas abiertas y quejándose. ¿Qué les había ocurrido? No lo sé, pero tampoco me interesaba averigüar algo más.

Beck llegó junto a mí, con su sonrisa en el rostro y me besó en la mejilla. "Oí que Tori trató de conquistarte" dijo en tono de burla.

"Cállate Beck" Y lo ignoré, qué humillante lo que hizo esa chica, aún así, menos mal que no se notó mi nerviosismo.

"¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!" gritó Sikowitz al entrar a la sala.

"¿Quién está de cumpleaños?" Preguntó Cat emocionada.

"Alguien, en algún lugar del mundo.." dijo mi profesor favorito.

"Eso es tan cierto" mi amiga luego de decir aquello se sentó junto a mí.

"¿Dónde está Tori?" la misma pregunta que giraba en mi cabeza hace horas.

"¡Aquí!" Gritó Tori mientras asomaba su cabeza por la cortina enorme que había en la sala.

Sikowitz se asustó, pero le dio el paso a Tori para que comenzara con su monólogo.

Las cortinas se abrieron, y una música comenzó a sonar. Tori estaba vestida como una vieja de campo, y actúo bastante bien. De hecho, trajo más utilería, y un ave que ella misma había entrenado para que entrara y saliera en el momento adecuado. Me sorprendió lo perseverante que era la chica, no se cansaba hasta que todo saliera perfecto. ¿Por qué Tori tenía que ser tan perfecta? Su actitud me cansaba a veces, su actitud de niña perfeccionista.

Me sucumbí en varios pensamientos sobre la chica en cuestión.

"Eso fue impresionante" Dijo Sikowitz mientras se levantaba de la silla, cuando Tori finalizó.

Oh, ahora es la parte emocionante. Aún recuerdo cuando yo tuve que actuar así...

"¿Entonces ya lo hice bien?" Preguntó la ingenua con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No" respondió Sikowitz seriamente.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa saliera por mi boca al ver la cara de desconcierto de Tori.

"Pe... pero... y.. yo.. yo solo... ¡Me esforcé demasiado para hacerlo bien!" Tori comenzaba a gritar más y más, me gustaba esa actitud en ella.

"No..." Sikowitz iba a empezar a decir algo, pero Tori volvió a interrumpirla.

"¡No es por faltarte el respeto, pero ¿sabes cuánto me esforcé para hacerlo?!" dio una pequeña pausa, "¡yo cosí mi vestuario! ¡yo busqué en internet música de campo! ¡Hasta entrené a una cacatúa para que saliera volando por la ventana cuando se lo ordenara!" El pájaro volvió, y le gritó ahora a él "¡ahora no!" entonces el ave se fue por donde entró. "Oiga, sé que es un gran maestro de teatro, ¡pero te juro que no lo entiendo! La escena que hice hoy es Correcta, estoy orgullosa y no me importa lo que crean" diciendo esto se cruzó de brazos.

Por fin entendía la escencia del monólogo. Tengo que admitirlo que las tres veces lo hizo muy bien, y poco a poco comenzamos todos a aplaudirle, incluyéndome.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Tori ya cansada.

"¡Acabas de aprobar el monólogo del pájaro!" le dijo Sikowitz.

Todos volvimos a aplaudir, esta ves algunos nos paramos, yo, André, Robbie, Cat, y Beck, para felicitarla. Los demás seguían aplaudiendola. Aunque Tori seguía confundida.

"P...Pero usted dijo... " su cara era tierna, entre confunsión y felicidad.

"El secreto del monólogo del pájaro es hacer que el intérprete, o sea tú, tenga confianza en sus decisiones, sin importar lo que el mundo piense." Una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en la cara de la chica a medida que Sikowitz le explicaba. "Nosotros somos artistas, y los artistas no determinan su éxito basándose en la aprobación de nosotros. El verdadero actor debe complacerse a sí mismo o, en este caso, a ella misma".

"Entonces" ahora ya Tori estaba más relajada y era ella misma nuevamente, "las tres veces que hice la escena..."

"Fue precioso" terminó Sikowitz. "El único error fue que preguntaras si estuvo bien"

"Gracias Sikowitz" Vega abrazó a mi profesor favorito. Y nosotros nos acercamos para felicitarla a ella con un abrazo.

"Lamentamos no decirte, pero lo tenías que averiguar tu sola" Dijo Robbie cuando se abrazaban.

Ya todos la habían abrazado, excepto yo, y cuando se me acercó la detuve en seco, "No lo intentes, Vega, no querrás parecer más lesbiana de lo que el mundo piensa después de lo de ayer" Le dije por su intento fallido de seducción.

Ignoró mi comentario, odio cuando hacía eso. Yo trato y me esfuerzo para insultarla y ella parece que le da lo mismo. Se volvió hacia los otros chicos, "muchas gracias".

"¡Actuación Sorpresa!" gritó Sikowitz, "Todos son unos ancianos caminando sobre vidrios rotos" y todos comenzamos a actuar así.

Al rato, cuando salimos de su clase, Tori nos pidió que la acompañáramos hasta su casillero. Lo tenía abierto, puesto que no veíamos cuál era su diseño. Obviamente sería algo espantoso como lo era ella.

"¿Están listo?" preguntó emocionada... ugh.

"No me importa" dije tratando de hacer notar mi voz por sobre la del resto que hablaron emocionados.

Entonces cerró el casillero y con sus manos nos mostró el diseño que tenía, "¿Make it shine?" preguntó su odiosa hermana.

Comenzaba a molestarse, "Es el título de la canción que canté en la Gran Presentación".

"No me importa" dije mientras de la nada me pareció muy interesante el color del techo.

"...porque eso fue lo que me trajo hasta este lugar" continuó Tori.

"No me gusta" dije, logrando finalmente que me escuchara para luego tomar un sorbo de café. Amo el Café.

"Tal vez debas hacerlo más grande..." suguirió Cat y Trina la apoyó.

Yo también traté de dar mis sugerencias, pero la chica nos hizo callar a todos, "Yo tengo confianza en lo que hice y no necesito la aprobación de los otros". Ugh, estúpido monólogo.

"Ah, la joven novicia va por el camino del monólogo del pájaro" añadió Beck con su encanto. Y Tori sonrió.

"Es una Ñoñez" dije solo para llevarle la contra a ambos.

"¿Si? Pues, tal vez tenga que... hacer que brille" dijo con un tono raro de voz mientras apretaba un botón. E inmediatamente el casillero se iluminó con estrellas, y las letras rojo amarillo y verde también estaban iluminadas por sobre unos edificios.

Está bien... tal vez le quedó bueno. Mucho mejor que mi idea, pero como dijo. Mi casillero era hermoso, tenía tijeras. Ese... bueno, ese era algo especial para Vega, pero no para el resto. Aunque estéticamente le quedó hermoso. Tori hoy se ha superado a sí misma. Después de todo, no tenia tan mal gusto.

Quise cambiar de tema rápidamente, "Bueno, ¿vamos a comer o qué?".

"¡Oh! ¡Comida!" exclamó Cat.

Todos ya se iban y yo esperé a que Beck me siguiera, "¿Vienes?" le preguntó él a la chica. O sea ¿por qué la invita? Yo ya lo había hecho abiertamente y no tiene un solo derecho de estar hablándole a ella.

Así que ya estábamos en el Café Asfalto, en el lugar típico donde nos sentamos. Yo me senté en un asiento sola, mientras que Tori se sentaba con Beck. Algo sentí en ese momento al ver a los dos sentados juntos. Eran mis celos incontrolables que salían nuevamente por mis poros. Cuando me di cuenta, inmediatamente le dije a Tori que se levantara, pero Beck se enojó.

"Jade, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer que Tori se levante del asiento" Dijo clmadamente el canadiense.

"Claro que sí, TÚ eres MÍ novio" lo recalque firmemente para que Tori me escuchara.

"No te preocupes, que ya me levanto" dijo finalmente Tori, cambiándose de lugar junto a Cat. Pero extrañamente, ese sentimiento de celos no se iba, sino que aumentaron cuando vi que estaba Tori muy feliz hablando con Cat.

¿Qué es esto que siento? No lo sé, pero durante todo el día sentí aquello. Al final del día teníamos los talleres, nuevamente, y ahora nos tocaba Acondicionamiento Corporal. Y la clase de hoy era de Combate Escénico.

Llegué un poco tarde puesto que me tenía que cambiar de ropa a una más adecuada a esta clase, que eran ejercicios físicos más que nada, como su nombre lo indicaba. Cuando entré al salón con el resto de las personas, vi que Tori estaba sobre la espalda de Steve.

El profesor corrió y los intentó separar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó una vez que los separó.

"¡Éste tipo golpeaba a Beck!"

"Ay, pobrecita" me acerqué a Beck, ¿acaso ella no sabía de lo que trataba la clase? De seguro ni siquiera sabía la definición de 'combate escénico'.

"Estábamos ensayando..." dijo Beck.

"Él es Ross" apunta hacia el chico quien repito lo mismo, pensé que se llamaba Steve. "Es un doble profesional, lo invité para que les diera algunas clases de combate escénico"

Me adelanté a los hecho, y dije, "y ahora es cuando Tori dirá, ¿qué es combate escénico?" dije lo último solo para molestarla.

"No iba a decir eso..." me dice, pero luego se gira y le hace la pregunta a André en voz baja. ¿qué tan tonta creerá que soy?

"Yo tomé un curso de verano con él" le dijo Beck.

"Ah... creí que te estaba lastimando" dijo poniendo esa cara de arrepentida que me encantaba... Agh, claro, como si algo de ella me pudiera llegar a encantar.

"¿Y a tí qué te importa?" Le dije enojada y celosa... pero... ¿celosa de que se preocupara de mi novio, o de que se preocupara de alguien que no fuera yo? No... qué asco... Tori era linda, pero su actitud daba asco.

"Porque pensé que ya sufría bastante andando contigo" Uhh... buena jugada Tori.

"¡¿Te enseño qué es sufrir?!" Si no hubiera sido por Beck quien me tomó de los hombros, le hubiera hecho daño. Pero no importa, me vengaré... sólo como yo puedo.

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos por allá?" dijo Beck guiándome hasta una silla en la cual nos sentamos. Yo tan solo veía a Tori y pensaba formas de hacerla sufrir... pero en vez de eso, pasé mi mirada por André y un recuerdo abordó mi mente.

Era una tarde de primavera, recuerdo estar sentada muy pensativa debajo de un árbol mientras las coloridas hojas caían al ritmo del viento. Aún no comenzaba a salir oficialmente con Beck, pero ya hablábamos y cada vez me sentía más en confianza con él. Lo conocía por el colegio, al igual que André ya que siempre fueron amigos, y me atraía bastante, al igual que al resto de las chicas, pero nunca lo suficiente como para intentar algo. ¿Quién se fijaría en mí, después de todo? Nadie. Aún hoy seguía teniendo ese pensamiento, pero no tanto como en aquellos momentos hace dos años atrás, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir 15 años.

André llegó junto a mí y se sentó a mi lado, me caía bien, incluso mejor que Beck, y lo consideraba un gran amigo, aunque nunca se lo he dicho, ni siquiera en la actualidad. Se había preocupado porque ya no insultaba a la gente como tal, y ya no estaba tan pendiente de lo que pasara a mi alrededor ni tampoco me veía rompiendo cosas con mis tijeras, porque incluso en esos tiempos me encantaba. Era el tiempo en que mis padres se estaban separando y mi padre había encontrado a otra mujer. Vivía con mi padre y mi madrasta en una especie de mansión, y de vez en cuando visitaba a mi madre en su humilde casa. Pero eso no era el motivo por lo que estaba triste, sino porque algo pasaba conmigo que no estaba bien... Era la primera vez que tenía dudas sobre mi sexualidad. Simplemente un día comencé a fijarme y tener fantasías con chicas, y eso no era para nada bueno. André me había rogado mucho para que le dijera qué me pasaba, y como sentía que me tenía que desahogar con alguien decidí decirle, cosa que me hizo bien porque toda la presión que tenía dentro de mi cuerpo y que en algún momento iba a provocar que explotara, lo dejé salir en cada palabra y en cada lágrima, poco a poco.

"André... " recuerdo haber comenzado muy lento, casi sin voz y un ardiente mar tras mis ojos. "¿creo que me gustan las chicas?" se lo había dicho en tono de pregunta, como si su respuesta fuera la necesaria para que me confirmara lo correcto, lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

Pensaba que era broma al inicio, producto de una actuación mía, pero mi silencio le indicó que estaba hablando muy enserio, y que de verdad me dolía lo que me pasaba. "¿Tú? No lo creo..."

Fue lo primero que dijo, y me alivió bastante al oirlo, pero aún seguía con esa duda dentro de mi cabeza y corazón. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunté, aunque tan solo necesitaba que lo afirmara una vez más...

"¿Cómo lo sabes tú?" fue lo que me respondió de vuelta con un tono muy relajado y bajo, como quien le habla a un ser que ruega por compañia. Levanté los hombros, nada más. Era cierto, ¿cómo sabía yo que era lesbiana, o siquiera bisexual? no lo sabía, era algo que sentía, como una intuición que me lo indicaba y me lastimaba, pero no estaba segura.

"Es que... " comencé a decir, esperando que los argumentos inexistentes que llenaban mi alma de dudas salieran de alguna parte y me aclararan el asunto de una vez por todas. Pero nada, nada salía, ni siquiera existían.

"Jade..." tocó mi mano que reposaba en mi rodilla, y me miró a la cara, "¿Alguna vez has besado a una chiica?" Lo miré, y sin emitir palabras, negué con la cabeza. "¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones con una chica?" volví a negar con mi cabeza, lentamente, "¿Alguna vez has tratado de conquistar a alguna chica?" me volvió a preguntar, y volví a negar. "¿Entonces, jamás te has enamorado de una chica?" Negué nuevamente. Esta vez corrió su mano hasta mi hombro, el que quedaba más lejano a él, y me abrazó. Sentía como unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras estaba apoyada sobre André. "Pues debes haberte golpeado bien fuerte esa cabecita tuya, porque para mí, eres más hetero que el mismo Brad Pitt" su aliento pasaba tras mi pálido cuello.

"G...gracias..." le dije en voz baja mientras me separaba de él y me secaba las lágrimas. "No le digas a nadie"

"No te preocupes" se levantó del suelo y me tendió la mano, "Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde para la cita que tienes esta noche con Beck"

"Oh, claro... la cita" Pues se me había olvidado, aquella tarde tenía una de las últimas citas que había tenido con Beck, puesto que después de esa semana, el chico ya me había pedido ser su novia y yo había aceptado.

"Y para que conste, Jade... " me dijo cuando íbamos entrando nuevamente a la escuela, "No pienses más sobre esto hasta que de la nada, realmente te enamores de una chica, y si pasa eso... no es como si vayamos a odiarte por ser diferente". Le di un último abrazo a André, uno que realmente me nació del corazón, y jamás volví a pensar sobre aquella conversación. Jamás hasta ahora.

Un grito me devolvió al presente, "¡No me pasó nada!" gritó Cat, quien estaba con Steve en el frente. La clase comenzó a aplaudir, así que hice lo mismo. Junto a mí estaba Beck, y lo comencé a mirar. Teniendo presente en mi mente el recuerdo, ¿Por qué había comenzado a salir con Beck? En ese entonces lo encontraba lindo, pero no era mi tipo de chico, él era muy popular y demasiado gentil como para mí... sin descontar el hecho que era de Canadá, ugh. Pero quizá fue el hecho de que yo le atraía lo que me produjo esa sensación de sentirme querida, y lo cuál provocó que me agradara. Pero al inicio no lo amaba, para nada. Fue con el tiempo, sino, lo que provocó que creciera en mí este sentimientos de celos y miedo a perderlo ya que todas las chicas que tenían la intención de salir con él eran perfectas.

Eso también justifica en parte mi odio hacia Victoria Vega, la chica era muy perfecta y linda, la odiaba porque era mejor que yo... no, no la odiaba por eso, la odiaba porque de todas las chicas que estudiaban en Hollywood Arts, era la única que cumplía todos los requisitos para quitarme al único sujeto que me hacía sentir segura. Por eso la odiaba.

"Bien chicos" dijo el profesor, "prepárense que tienen que trabajar en equipo y crear su propio combate escénico. Ross los ayudará a entrenar y en lo que necesiten"

"Creí que se llamaba Steve" dijo André. Yo lo sabía, ese chico se llamaba Steve.

"Sí, tiene cara de Steve" dijo Tori. No pude evitar mirarla, y recordar todo lo que había estado pensando. Necesito hacer que sufra, necesito liberar mi tensión de alguna forma.

"¡Me llamo Ross!" Gritó Steve cuando se dio cuenta que todos en el salón estaban hablando sobre su parecido al nombre Steve. Aunque yo lo llamaría Steve.

"Tranquilos" dijo el profesor calmandolos a todos, "y el viernes presentarán su escena aquí en frente de todos. Y los equipos van a ser..." dijo mientras leía los papeles, "Beck y Cat". Por lo menos mi novio estaría con mi mejor amiga.

"André y Wen" continuó diciendo el profesor, "Darren y Jess, Tori y Jade..." un momento, ¿Tori y quién? esto iba a ser fantástico, en menos de un segundo la idea para destrozar a Tori Vega ya estaba en mi poder.

"¿Tori y Quién?" La morena repitió lo mismo que había pensado yo antes, lo sé, yo era más rápida de mente que ella, en fin, su cara era atroz, estaba asustada, así que simplemente le sonreí cuando me miró.

La campana sonó y todos estábamos saliendo de clases, pero yo me quedé a esperar para poder así decirle algo a mi nueva compañera de equipo. Pero ví que la chica se acercaba al profesor y con mi oído perfecto, traté de oír lo que le decía.

"Emm... no estoy cómoda con mi compañera" le dijo al profesor, pero la dejó esperando un segundo, momento perfecto para acercarme.

"Hola pareja" le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "Me muero de ganas por golpearte... en escena" Luego salí de la sala junto con Beck, pero pude distinguir la cara de aborto famélico que le había quedado a Tori luego de haberle dicho aquello. ¿MI plan? ya lo verán.

Esa tarde había estado profundamente ingeniosa, dediqué toda la tarde en lograr mi plan de venganza. Obviamente, luego de haber hecho las tareas para el colegio, que no toman más de media hora.

"Jade, ¿Dónde estás?" escuché a mi madrastra llamarme desde el comedor, así que bajé rápidamente antes de que se atreviera a subir y entrar a mi habitación.

"Madrastra" dije sin sentimiento alguno, vi que de la mano tenía a mi hermano pequeño, "¿qué deseas?"

"Saldré con tu hermano, pórtate bien" Okay, vi que se fueron por la puerta principal y pude ver la hora en el gran reloj que había en el pasillo, era temprano, recién las cuatro y algo de la tarde, así que llamé a Vega para ensayar.

Llegó algo atrasada, pero dio lo mismo.

"¿Así que aquí vives?" Preguntó mientras recorríamos toda la casa para llegar hasta el patio, "tu casa es enorme"

"Las ventajas de tener un padre como el mío..." dije sin ánimos, llegamos al patio de mi casa, que tenía casi el doble de terreno que la misma estructura de la casa, tenía un sauna, yacusi, piscina, y una gran multicancha, pero ensayamos en la terraza, que también era grande.

"Entonces, ¿cuál será nuestra escena?" Pregunto con miedo, lo sentí en su voz.

"No lo sé... tienes miedo a que te vaya a lastimar, ¿no?" Le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas junto a ella.

"Sí..." dijo tímidamente.

"Pues bien, ¿qué tal si tú eres una abuelita que va por la calle, y yo soy una ladrona que trata de asaltarte?" Me dijo.

"¿No saldré lastimada?"

"Vega, relájate...¿Quieres algo de beber?" le pregunté.

"¡Sí, gracias Jade!" dijo con una sonrisa, pobre.

"Sírvete tu misma" le dije con sarcasmo, "ya viste donde está la cocina, y aprovecha de traerme algo a mí, preferentemente un café"

Tori se levantó, esperaba que me respondiera algo como que era mi casa, pero nada. Silenciosamente fue a la cocina a preparar algo para las dos, unos segundos transcurrieron antes que escuchara su agudo grito proveniente de la cocina. Me levanté rápidamente pensando en todas las trampas que tenía en la cocina para mi madrastra fuera al hospital, no era mala intención, es solo que a veces me sacaba de quicio, pero no querí que Tori fuera al hospital por aquello.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con mi hermano pequeño, estaba sentado sobre la encimera hablando con Tori.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué fue ese grito?" Le pregunté a Vega cuando llegué a su lado.

"Oh, perdón, es que tu hermano me asustó" Dijo Victoria sonriendo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano?" La ignoré completamente y bajé a Jake de donde estaba.

"Jake, ¿Y tu madre?" le pregunto cariñosamente.

"La llamaron de la corte, así que me dejó en la casa y se fue..." dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar de tomar su vaso que dejó encima.

Tomé el vaso, le di un sorbo y se lo alcancé a mi hermano, Jake Oliver West, y me agaché hasta su altura. "Hey, Jako" le encantaba que le dijeran así, "¿Te parece si nos ves actuar? Pero no le tienes que hablar a esa freaky de atrás, eres muy cool para ella" le dije mientras le arreglaba un poco la polera y el cabello, y pude oír como Tori se quejaba atrás mío por llamarla así.

"¡De acuerdo!" estaba feliz, hace tiempo que no jugaba con él, así que pensé que reírse un poco de cómo actuaba Vega le alegraría el día.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano como siempre, lo suficiente como para teñirme mis mechas, ducharme, vestirme y caminar sin prisa hasta el colegio. Bajando las escaleras vi a mi hermano de 7 años jugar en el salón. "Chao mocoso" le dije mientras le besé la frente antes de irme.

El colegio estuvo aburrido, aunque me salté la primera hora, pero no importa. Ya en el almuerzo, me senté con Beck solos en una mesa, él quería hablar conmigo a solas, así que lo complací.

"¿Y bien?" le dije mientras bebía de mi café negro.

"Te quería hablar sobre Tori" comenzó a decir lentamente, me asusté por las razones muy poco conocidas, pero para mí casi obvias.

"¿Que hay de Vega?"

"No la lastimes Jade, en el combate escénico. Escuché lo que le dijiste ayer en clases. Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, no lo hagas" Me dijo Beck temiendo lo peor por Tori.

"¿Por qué te importa tanto la estrella pop?"

"No me importa ella, me importas tú. No quiero verte en más problemas, Jade" Ugh, odiaba al amable Beck que siempre exigía un comportamiento adecuado.

"De acuerdo" dije fácilmente, total, mi intención nunca fue hacerle daño físico. Mi sistema de venganza era mucho más complejo que golpear a alguien.

"Quiero que seamos amigos, y no pue... un momento, ¿dijiste de acuerdo?" Me preguntó él.

"Sí, te prometo que no le haré daño" Claro que no, ella sería la que me golpería en frente de todos. La busqué por el café, y la vi en la típica mesa donde nos sentábamos todos, estaba junto con André escuchando las típicas preguntas que se hacía Cat.

"Gracias, te amo" me dijo antes de besarme en la mejilla. Yo no le respondí, tan solo le di una sonrisa, pero de reojo pude ver como Tori me miraba, con miedo por supuesto. "¿Y ya han ensayado?"

"Si, ayer después del colegio..." dije amargamente recordando el episodio. Digo amargamente porque pese a todo, la pasé muy bien con Tori y mi hermano, y al final del día, mi hermano me había pedido que volviera a llegar a esa chica a la casa, para así jugar los tres.

Beck pareció haberme leído la mente, "¿En tu casa? ¿Estaba tu hermano?"

"Sí" respondí.

"Ya veo por qué Tori sigue viva..."

El almuerzo terminó y era hora de dar la representación del combate escénico, así que nuevamente me fui a cambiar de ropa y llegué con Beck al lugar, nos acercamos donde los otros chicos.

"Hey chicos" los saludó Beck, mientras yo tomaba otro sorbo de mi café.

"Listos chicos, a sus asientos, André y Wen comenzarán" dijo el profesor, todos nos sentamos y observamos. Para ser honesta, su presentación fue muy buena, y ambos obtuvieron dieces.

"Perfecto, ahora las siguientes... Tori y Jade" nos apuntó con el dedo el profesor.

Miré a Tori y de kilómetros de distancia se podía notar cuán asustada estaba. Así que yo solo estaba feliz por poner en marcha mi plan y además por generar ese miedo intenso en ella.

"Suerte Jade, no la mates" me dijo Beck antes de levantarme, dándome un rápido beso en mi frente.

Tori se levantó lentamente de su silla y compartió algunos gestos con André, gestos de temor.

"Amm... bien, en la primera escena yo seré una viejita que va a su casa después de ir al bingo" dijo Tori con su hermosa y estúpida voz.

"Y yo seré una brutal golpeadora" no era cierto, de hecho, en la escena era Tori quien me golpeaba, pero solo lo dije para asustarla.

"Sí... una brutal golpeadora, que me pegará sin tocarme ni un pelo" Dijo Vega aún más nerviosa que antes.

"De acuerdo, relájense, y si algo sale mal, digan la frase de emergencia, la cual es Mantequilla" dijo Steve antes de correrse. Tori se puso su peluca y el profesor dio la órden y estaban a punto de comenzar.

"¡Mantequilla!" gritó la morena antes de que alguna pudiera comenzar a actuar.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunté enojada, ¿Victoria creerá que este maquillaje transparente durará mucho? Luego me quito el parche y ¡bam! ojo morado y Tori reprobada.

"Tori, ¿Cuál es el problema?" le pregunta el profesor.

"Estaba probando la palabra de emergencia, y.. sí funciona" dijo. Tranquila Vega... aquí la que saldrá lastimada seré yo... pero tu saldrás con un castigo de seguro. "Está bien... va"

"Y... ¡Acción!" el profesor dio la órden.

Tori comenzó a actuar como abuelita caminando por la calle, "Ay, me fascina acudir al bingo... Extrañe tanto a mi comadre Berta"

Era mi turno de entrar en acción, corrí hacia ella y la agarré de los hombros. "Deme su dinero" le dije en tono de ratera.

"¿Qué?" pregunto la chica como abuela.

"No es una broma, deme su dinero y su reloj" repetí en el mismo tono.

"Mejor te daré otra cosa..." dijo ella. Ahora era mi turno de brillar. Tori se dio vuelta para pegarme escénicamente en la cara, pero yo caí al suelo con un gran grito.

Terminé de arreglarme el maquillaje en la cara, y me levanté de a poco, "¡Matequilla!" Tiré mi gorro al suelo, "¡Matequilla!" repetí. Todo era, por supuesto, una actuación.

"¡Está sangrando!" gritó Cat.

"Tori me golpeó en la cara de verdad"

"No, no es cierto... " dijo ella inocentemente.

"¡Dícelo a mi ojo sangrante!" Le grité mostrándole un poco de la sangre falsa que tenía en mi ojo. Me lo toqué, y grité.

"Ya, traquila" dijo Beck

"¡Que alguien traiga una silla!" El profesor lo exigió. Vega, para no sentirse tan mal, salió y trajo una a la chica, la pobre no se dio cuenta que era de utilería, así que me caí cuando intenté sentarme en ella. No me dolió tanto, pero lo bueno era que a veces Vega cooperaba en su propio fin.

"¿No viste que era de utilería?" Le gritó Steve, por eso me sentí un poco culpable, pero solo un poco. Casi nada. Pero la miré con odio.

"¡Ay! ¡Mantequilla!" Volvió a gritar Tori.

Los chicos me llevaron hacia una silla normal, y me pusieron algo de hielo de la enfermería en el ojo. Mientras estaban todos pendientes de mí, pude oír como Tori le gritaba a Cat y André que en realidad no me había golpeado con el bastón. Lástima que nadie le creyera. Luego la vi venir hacia mí.

"Jade, tu sabes que yo no te hice nada... Te ataqué, pero fallé" Me dijo muy seria.

"Oye... Tori..." comencé a decir despacio, pero hice como si me estuviera desmayando.

"Hay que llevarla a la enfermería" dijo el profesor mientras me ayudaba a ir a la enfermería.

"¡Pero yo no te hice nada!" Grito´Tori antes de abandonar la sala.

Para agregar el broche final... "¿Podría alguien llamar a mi mamá?" dije casi llorando.

"Yo llamo a su mamá" dijo Beck mientras transportaba mi mochila y la suya propia.

"No necesita a su mamá, ¡No llames a su mamá!" gritó Tori a Beck.

* * *

¡Por fin vemos el punto de vista de la gótica! Ahora aparecerá más la chica, se los aseguro. "Nueva compañera de equipo" imposible no malinterpretarlo.

**_¡Nuevo personaje! Necesito características de la pelinaranja y su ficha técnica, incluyendo nombre c: Va a ser un persona importante luego, así que necesito que den sus mejores ideas, y elegiré la que más concuerde con su participación en la historia._**

Muchas Gracias por los Reviews a todas x3 y les dejo unas preguntillas que las hará pensar; Si Jade odia a Tori solo porque ella podría quitarle a la única persona que la hace sentir segura, ¿Que pasaría si esa única fuente de seguridad cambia de persona, deja de estar en Beck y se crea esta burbuja protectora en otra persona llamada Tori? ¿Continuaría su constante deseo de tener posesión de Beck? ¿Seguiría manteniendo odio indirecto y natural por Vega?

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo c: y nos vemos en un par de días! Yo creo que el miércoles o Jueves estaría publicando más o menos, y si no publico, ya saben, les doy en el fin de semana 2 capítulos de 6k palabritas c: puede que pasen las 7k, pero no lo prometo c: Tengo un Spoiler que publicaré en alguno de los capítulos c: ¡Suerte en el amor! ¡Nos vemos!

**Selene Cruxe**: Hola! en verdad no sabía que ya lo tenías pensado, y te pido perdón si te molestó :cc Y pues sí, el primero fue casi igual porque era el piloto y además el primer capítulo del fic, los otros serán más como ca c: Si quieres comentar algo, dar ideas o cualquier cosas que habías planeado en tu re-make, pues no dudes en decirme (obviamente te daré crédito si eso ocurre c:) en una de esas, son mejores ideas que las mías c:

**PD: Por faltas gramaticales me disculpo :c**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola c: ¡Feliz Octubre! Poco a poco ya se termina el año... en fin, me dí cuenta que cada que aumento más las palabras :| ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Jade y Beck y Tori.**

* * *

Tori's POV

"¿Podría alguien llamar a mi mamá?" dijo Jade casi llorando, era increíble que actuara así... Yo estaba segura que NO le había golpeado.

"Yo llamo a su mamá" dijo Beck mientras transportaba las mochilas de ambos.

¿A su mamá? Oh por Dios... "No necesita a su mamá, ¡No llames a su mamá!" Le grité a Beck.

"Pero necesito llamar a su mamá" Me dijo Beck antes de acompañar a Jade a la salida.

Jade antes de salir, que ya estaba con los ojos llorosos y la voz que tiritaba, se dio la vuelta y me dijo "y yo que creía que ya comenzábamos a ser amigas"... ¡Agh! ¡Esto no es justo! ¿Por qué debo sentirme culpable cuando en verdad no he hecho nada? Además Todos creen que sí le he golpeado...

Minutos depués, cuando me hube cambiado el atuendo, el profesor me mandó a la oficina del Orientador, así que de nuevo estaba en aquella oficina con Lane. Cuando entré vi a un guardia de seguridad en una esquina de la habitación, y Lane estaba sentado en su silla de bambú.

"Bienvenida Tori" me saludó, yo estaba frustada... ¡Esta situación me frustaba! Yo le pegué a NADIE... con suerte sería capaz de dañar a una mosca. Ni eso. Agh... ¿por qué nadie me creía?

"Te ves preocupada" me dice una vez me siento.

"Si... no es divertido estar aquí ya dos veces"

"No estás metida en ningún lío..." me dice para tranquilizarme mientras parece estar analizando un simple lapiz de mina. "Solo estoy aquí para ayudar, con tus problemas de violencia".

¿Qué? Por favor... Jade está ACTUANDO, ¿Cómo no se dan cuenta?... "¡No soy violenta!" abro los brazos exageradamente, en serio esto se ha ido fuera de las manos.

"Sé que no eres violenta..." me dijo él igual de calmado que siempre.

"¿Entonces por qué él está aquí?" Miré al guardia quien no apartaba sus ojos de mí. "¿Cuál es el motivo?"

"Tori" comenzó él, "sé que tal vez Jade no es tu persona favorita" Ah ¿sí? que milagro que se diera cuenta... Pero en serio, Jade, ¿cómo puedes actuar tan bien como para que nadie se de cuenta?

"¿Y...?"

"Que en la vida hay gente que a veces no te cae bien, pero no por eso vas a golpearla en la cara" Me dice con un gesto. Uyy... ¡Que yo no he golpeado a Jade!

"¡Que no lo hice!" le grité, y el hombre de ley hizo señal en que iba a sacar su palito. "Ay, no te pases, Derrick" Lo conocía porque era amigo de mi padre... genial, ahora que lo pienso, mi padre ya lo debe saber. Me calmé un poco, "Yo no golpeé a Jade en la cara"

"¿Y cómo explicas el ojo morado?"

"Ah.. no sé..." me agaché para sacar agua de mi bolso, pero Derrick hizo el mismo gesto. "¡Solo tomo agua! Tranquilo..."

"Escucha... últimamente has estado bajo mucho estrés, tenías el recuerdo de lo que te hizo Jade el otro día y estabas preocupada de que pudiera ocurrir lo mismo ahora, ¿no?"

"Pues sí" Dije tomando agua.

"Entonces estabas muy asustada... con la adrenalina al máximo y tal vez, en el calor del momento, en verdad te lanzaste sobre Jade con el bastón" No lo había pensado de esa forma en que lo había dicho Lane... Yo estaba segura que el bastón no había tocado su cara, pero a lo mejor sí... "Tal vez..." remarcó Lane.

"Tal vez..." repitió Derrick.

"...Quizá eso pasó..." dije, pensándolo mejor.

"¡Ajá!" Dijo el guardia apuntándome como un niño chico.

"¡Derrick!" le dijo Lane. "Ahora, ¿no te sientes mejor confesando que sí lo hiciste?"

Ugh... aunque estoy segura que NO lo hice. "Si digo que sí, ¿me dejarás ir?"

"Si, claro"

Pues bueno, tan solo diré que sí... nada me costará. "Entonces sí, sí lo hice." Me levanté feliz, para tomar mi mochila y largarme de aquel lugar.

"¡Alto!" gritó Derrick. "¿No vas a castigarla?"

"¡Derrick!" le dije abriendo nuevamente sus brazos.

"¡No lo golpees!" gritó Lane, como si realmente fuera a golpearlo... Por Dios, ¿Por qué nadie me cree? ¿Por qué Jade me odia tanto para hacerme esto?

"Si no lo iba a..." estaba cansada, "¿me darías mi castigo y ya?" tan solo no quería más problemas.

"dos semanas de castigo..." comenzó él.

"¿De nuevo?" Pregunté.

"Y..."

"¿Y?" Pregunté aún más angustiada, podría soportar dos semanas sin participar en actividades del colegio, pero no más.

"Hoy, viernes, habrá una obra de segundo en la caja negra, y terminará con una pelea de comida..."

"¿Y...?" Espero que no sea lo que creo.

"Debes limpiar el salón después de la función, ya sabes, quitar la comida de las paredes..."

"Yo le daría 3 semanas de castigo" opinó Derrick nuevamente.

"¡Derrick!" volviendo a abrir los ojos.

Se llevó sus manos hacia su pistola, "La puedo usar, eh"

"Yo también" le respondí muy enojada y frustrada por todo.

A la hora del almuerzo no tenía ganas de hablar con los chicos así que simplemente me senté en el pasillo a comer una manzana.

Jade's POV

Mi plan estaba resultando a la perfección, me enteré de que castigaron a Tori nuevamente, y nuevamente fue por mi culpa, así que mientras comía feliz de la vida mi ensalada en el café, llegó Beck a arruinarme el día... ¿Por qué pensé eso? Beck nunca llegaba a arruinarme el día...

"Hola... ¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

Hora de actuar, "me duele el ojo".

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál de los dos?" Últimamente me han molestado mucho las bromas de Beck, las encuentro tontas e inoportunas. Lo miro y finjo una sonrisa.

"Qué gracioso...Quiero un café" Tenía que aprovechar esta situación al máximo, estoy convaleciente y lo menos que podía hacer Beck era traerme un cafe.

"¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?" preguntó, él y sus malditos modales.

"Tráeme un café" le digo seriamente, pero el me queda mirando y me suavizo. "Por favor..."

Beck se levanta, "de hecho la palabra mágica era loción, pero acepto tu por favor solo porque tienes un ojo malito", me besa en la mejilla y se va.

"¡Con dos de azúcar!"

"Ya sé qué hacer" dice y desaparece para comprarme un café.

Mientras estaba allí esperando me quedé viendo como Robbie trataba de conseguir una cita con Trina... qué mal gusto tienen ambos. Unos chicos atrás mío se pusieron a pelear, me dí vuelta para ver y justo una chica me tiró su bebida en mi cara.

¡El maquillaje!, Dios, tenía que salir de allí enseguida... "Disculpa, Jade... No fue mi intención" me dijo la chica, pero la callé y salí corriendo. Iba por el pasillo super rápido hasta llegar al baño, necesitaba secarme la cara y retocarme el maquillaje falso. Pero justo en el pasillo me topé con André.

"No puedo hablar" seguí caminando mientras mi mano cubría mi ojo.

"¡Espera!"

"No" seguía caminando.

"¡Espera!"

"¡¿Qué?!" Me detuve en seco.

"Am..." Oh no... creo que se dio cuenta de mi ojo, "¿qué tienes ahí?" trataba de ver por sobre mi mano.

"Tori me golpeó, ¿ya se te olvidó?" dije bajando la cabeza para que no notara la farsa.

"Si, pero nunca..." acercó su mano a mi ojo, "había visto que un ojo morado se escurriera..." Dios, se dio cuenta... "Es maquillaje" Rayos, no le podía mentir a André, él siempre se daba cuenta... "Tori no te hizo nada, ¿cierto?"

"Uh.. uh..." traté de decir algo, pero nada salía de mi boca, no tenía ninguna buena excusa.

"¿Un moretón falso? ¿Sangre Falsa? Jade, me podía esperar cualquier sobre sobre tí, cualquier cosa y lo digo en serio, pero esto ya pasó los límites, ¿Sabes cuán angustiada y debastada está Tori porque cree que sí te pegó?" podía notar su decepción en su voz.

Tori está preocupada porque cree que sí me pegó... ¿Cómo puede ser tan amable? Las personas así me causan repulsión, "Oye" finalmente saqué la mano de mi cara, total, ya André se había dado cuenta y ahora debería tener la cara completamente morada por el maquillaje. "No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, especialmente a Tori" ¿Cuál era la gracia si ella se enteraba?

"Jamás.." respondió él. Comencé a alejarme poco a poco sin despegar mi vista sobre él. Cuando me estaba dando vuelta, gritó, "¡TORI!"

"¡Cállate!" lo comencé a perseguir mientras él buscaba a Tori... Maldito engendro, se supone que era mi amigo antes que el de Tori."Por favor, ¡detente!"

Lo logré detener durante un tiempo, mientras me retocaba el maquillaje, pero luego igual se escapó y le dijo a Tori. Pues ya estaba... ahora la chica me iba a odiar... ¿Y qué me importa que me odie? Se supone que yo la odia a ella.

Al final del día estaba intercambiando los últimos cuadernos en mi casillero por aquellos en los que necesitaba trabajar, un guión y una canción, algo de álgebra y sería. Vi a Beck que pasó junto a mí, pero me ignoró completamente. ¿Qué mierda le pasa? De seguro no me vio...

Caminé hacia él junto a su casillero y me apoye de espalda a éstos, "Hola novio" le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"No me hables así Jade, ya me enteré lo que sucedió" Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su casillero, sin mirarme.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Ugh... sería lo peor que ahora él viniera con la reprimenda del ojo morado...

"Y lo más increíble es que fue la misma Tori quien me lo contó" Dijo, aún sin mirarme.

¿Tori se lo dijo? Me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado la chica..."Ya, ¿y?" Trato de incitar a que me cuente, pero no lo logré.

"Ahora comprendo la razón de que no la golpearas... Lo peor Jade, fue que te creí" ahora se levantó de su casillero que estaba en la parte baja de la pared y mi me miró fijo a los ojos. "No sé qué quieres que te diga, Jade... Pasaste los límites." ¿Me quería hacer sentir culpable? Oh no, no ahora.

"¡Agh! ¿Podrías olvidar lo sucecido y ya? Necesito saber la hora a la que me recogerás esta noche" Le dije tratando de cambiar el tema, que últimamente solía ser Tori es tema principal de conversación entre ambos y todo el grupo de MIS amigos.

"Sobre eso, Jade..." me quedó mirando un segundo, "una amiga me pidió que la acompañara a una cena con su padre, es algo importante y ya le dije que sí"

¿Que dijo qué? Desde que nos conocemos, pasamos TODOS los viernes juntos, y si no es así es por temas familiares, porque tenemos grabaciones, trabajo, o por la estúpida escuela, pero NUNCA por compromisos que no implicaran aquellas cosas. No le digo nada, pero lo miré con una de las peores caras de asesina que tenía en la vida.

"Jade, discúlpame... pero considéralo como una oportunidad para disculparte hoy en la noche con Tori. Te recuerdo que está castiga por tu culpa" ¿De nuevo con la estúpida de Vega? No lo soporté más y le vacié mi café caliente sobre la cabeza.

"¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo!" Le dije antes de salir del colegio.

¿Beck va a salir con una chica y no me preguntó antes? Le iba a responder que no, eso es lógico, pero... Nunca antes no me había preguntado cuando una chica le pedía un favor. Primera vez, en el año y nueve meses que habíamos estado en una relación, había hecho eso. Pero cometí un grave error al no preguntar con quién...

Estaba ya tendida en mi cama, con las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas escuchando algo de rock mientras miraba el techo. Creo que lo que hizo Beck fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso... Toda la confianza que había tenido en él se esfumó de repente, me sentía libre. Y rememorando toda la conversación que tuvimos, ¿dijo que Tori seguía castigada? Si ella sabía que lo del ojo había sido falso, ¿por qué seguía castigada? Una sensación de remordimiento me invadió el pecho. Miré la hora en mi reloj de calabera que tenía en el velador junto a mi cama, era las ocho y media de la noche. Beck en menos de una hora debería estar con aquella estúpida chica que desconozco, y por otro lado Victoria debería estar ahora encaminándose hasta el colegio para arreglar aquella atrocidad de comida.

Pensé en lo que dijo Beck y André, tal vez sí me pasé de la raya... pero solo tal vez. Esperé alrededor de una hora para que Tori ya hubiera sufrido lo bastante tratando de quitar la comida de aquellas paredes, y luego tomé mi blusa roja a cuadros para abrigarme un poco en aquella fría noche y me encaminé a Hollywood Arts. Al llegar noté que el estacionamiento estaba vacío, a excepción de un auto, que pensé que era del guardia que vigilaba a Tori ya que la medio latina no sabía manejar aún.

Caminé por los lóbregos pasillos, y entré al teatro. Ví a Derrick sentado leyendo una revista y a la pobre morena agachada con un balde mientras trataba de quitar lo que había en la pared. Era cierto, al final la chica pese a descubrir mi patraña, siguió con el castigo que le asignaron por supuestamente golpearme en la cara.

Llegué hasta ella y volteó a verme, nos miramos unos segundos hasta que yo hablé, "No lo entiendo".

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella con una voz débil.

"Sé que André te dijo que todo había sido falso, la sangre, el moretón..." mientras decía aquello, ella volvió a la labor que la mantenía allí. "¿Qué es eso, macarron con queso?" la comida amarilla que trataba de despegar desvió mi concentración.

Torí suspiró y se levantó para mirarme, "¿Qué haces aquí?", me preguntó, su voz parecía triste lo que rompía una pequeña parte de mi frío corazón.

¿Cómo me preguntaba eso? Ella no tenía nada que estar haciendo aquí, era Viernes por la noche, podría estar saliendo y divertirse... "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Le pregunté retóricamente, "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" En todo el día, Tori no me había dirigido la palabra, y hasta ahora que hablaba con ella, recién me había dado cuenta de aquello.

"Jade... ambas estudiamos aquí, va a ser muy patético si vamos a estar peleando toda la vida", dijo mientras se dirigía a otra pared. Era increíble lo buena persona que era ella, pero me molestaba que no dejara valer sus derechos propios por sobre el resto, aunque fuera contra mí.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté sorprendida mientras la seguía, "¿Me dejarás actuar así como así?" Asintió con la cabeza, "Aceptaste las dos semanas de castigo, la baja de puntos y además limpiar el teatro un viernes por la noche, ¿sólo porque no quieres tener problemas?"

"Así es... no quiero tener problemas contigo, Jade" me corrigió mientras se volteaba para nuevamente quedar cara a cara.

"Pues... no puedes ser linda conmigo si yo soy mala contigo" Aún no me cabía en la cabeza, yo soy la que tiene problemas aquí, yo soy la sádica aquí, ¡pero ella por qué tenía que ser tan masoquista! "Así no son las cosas" le remarqué lo obvio para mí...

"Entonces intenta ser linda conmigo alguna vez, tal vez así funcione" Me dijo con un poco más de rabia en su tono de voz. "Ahora vete, me falta mucho puré de papa que limpiar..." Volvió su atención a la pared y siguió limpiado la comida.

Me iba a ir, sabía que no había mucho que discutir con Vega ya que no éramos amigas, pero en mi camino hasta la puerta, me doy cuenta que sobre una mesa hay más utensilios con qué limpiar. Ugh...¿cómo me metí en eso? no lo sé, pero tomé una cubeta, dejé mi mochila en el asiento y comencé a ayudar a Tori. Tal vez sí me sentía culpable. La chica me miró divertida, y yo le respondí con una sonrisa falsa. Gracias a Dios, una idea de escape para Tori se asomó en mi mente.

Corté la poca distancia entre nosotras y le susurré al oído, "sígueme la corriente, te sacaré de aquí". Me volvió a mirar, pero asintió. Yo miré a Derrick quien seguía leyendo la revista con sus piernas sobre la mesa, y subiendo mi tono de voz, dije, "Esto tal vez sería más divertido con algo de música", así que fui hasta el botón de la pared, y encendí la música. Comenzamos a bailar, y pronto, Derrick también se animo a bailar con nosotras. Miré a la morena con confidencialidad, e incité al guardia a que nos ayudara a limpiar ya que 'era divertido'. Comenzó a limpiar poco a poco, luego le ofrecí mi herramienta para limpiar, y comenzó a limpiar con las dos manos mientras todos seguíamos bailando.

Con Tori, nos acercamos despacio hasta donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas. Las tomamos y fijándonos por última vez que Derrick no nos estuviera viendo, salimos por la puerta mientras bailábamos. Ya afuera, caminando hasta el estacionamiento por los pasillos de la escuela, nos comenzamos a reir.

"Y eso es lo que llamo escapar de castigo al ritmo de la música" dije.

"Gracias, Jade" dijo la morena entre risas. "Después de todo no eres tan mala"

"Dáme algo de crédito, Vega. Hice que la señorita perfecta tuviera un castigo, y luego la ayudé a escapar" remarqué mi voz en 'señorita perfecta'

"Yo no soy perfecta, Jade" me dijo con una cara seria.

Levanté una ceja, "¿Ah sí? Entrenaste tú misma a una cacatúa para que te ayudara en el monólogo". A esas alturas ya estábamos llegando hasta mi auto.

"Bueno..." sonrió un poco, "que me guste hacer las cosas bien no significa que sea perfecta". Volví a alzar mis cejas. "Ugh, está bien... no lo puedo evitar, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo finalmente soltando una risa, y extrañamente, yo también reí.

"¿Cómo te vas a casa?" Ya habíamos llegado hasta mi auto, Tori se había apoyado en él y yo tenía solamente mi mano izquierda en el techo de mi auto, corriendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo para sujetarme, creo haber estado a una distancia de no más de veinte centímetros de ella.

"Caminando, no queda a más de 10 minutos a pie" dijo apuntando una dirección su mano.

¿Cómo estaba metida en esto? Ugh... Tori es tan perfecta y amable, que me es imposible ser mala con ella. "¿Quieres que te lleve?" le dije no dándole mucha importancia, o eso traté.

Tori se quedó pensando un segundo, lo que me molestó porque demostró que no tenía tanta confianza en mí, "No lo sé... Jade, está tan solo a unas cuadras y puedo caminar" dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

¡Ugh! ¿Por qué ésta chica se hace de rogar tanto? Ni que la fuera a abandonar en el desierto a esta hora. Además, ella dijo, está solo a un par de minutos. "Vega, vamos. No quieres que me enoje, ¿o si?" Dije en un tono más de resignación que de indiferencia.

"Mmm... ¡está bien!" dijo sonriendo tímidamente. Por inercia, al quitar el seguro del auto colocando la llave en la chapa, le abrí la puerta para que entrara... No me percaté de lo hacía hasta que mi acompañante se sonrojó un poco, y me quedé quieta por un rato, con la mano sosteniendo la puerta sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"¿Vas a entrar o no?" Dije disimulando un enojo para cortar la tensión que yo misma había formado involuntariamente. Vi que se asustó por el pequeño grito que le di y rápidamente entró en el auto.

Fui hasta el otro lado del auto, lo abrí y me subí rápidamente dando un resoplido. "En verdad no tenías que hacer esto, ya te dije, puedo ir caminando" me dijo Vega mientras encendía el auto cuando escuchó mi resoplido.

La miré por unos segundos, ¿De nuevo va a empezar a hacerse de rogar? Por Dios... Como aún no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, me incliné hasta la puerta del co-piloto, apoyándome en sus piernas, y abrí su puerta. "Bien... ¿quieres caminar? Camina" le dije seriamente una vez volví hasta mi posición normal.

Vi que Tori se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabien si de verdad estaba hablando en serio o no, "P... Pero... Pero Jade..." dijo con un puchero... ugh, esos malditos pucheros que encontraba tan tiernos en ella... ¿Qué me pasa? Ah claro, a lo mejor tenía mucho sueño. Eso era.

"Ugh... Vega, o te bajas o cierras la puerta para que podamos irnos de una vez de esta maldita escuela" le dije finalmente luego de unos segundos. Tori cerró la puerta y sacó su celular de su bolso para ver la hora, me di cuenta de aquello, "¿Qué hora es?" le pregunté mientras avanzaba por las calles de Los Ángeles.

"Son las 10:45, ¿tenías algo que hacer?" Me pregunta incómoda, pero no le respondo. Tan solo me quedo pensando en que ahora Beck debería estar muy cariñosito con esa 'amiga', según él la llamaba...

El trayecto fue en gran parte silencioso, y perfecto ya que me dio tiempo para analizar lo que tenía con Beck. Últimamente ya no hablábamos como antes. Las visitas que le hacía a su cámper eran básicamente para una rápida sesión de sexo y las visitas de él a mi casa se habían transformado en buscar motivos para pelear. El sexo... ya no era como antes, siempre hablábamos antes de tener relaciones, compartíamos un poco sobre nuestras actitudes, sentimientos y pensamientos, y poco a poco, él comenzaba a hacer cariciar sutiles para llegar a la acción de por sí... todo era muy tierno, pero ya no era así. Simplemente llegaba a su 'casa', y teníamos relaciones inmediatamente, y luego me iba porque él tenía cosas que hacer o se molestaba por alguna actitud o comentario que realizaba. Y tampoco lo disfrutaba tanto. En cuanto a sus visitas a mi casa, nos juntábamos para cenar, ver películas o conversar, pero de un tiempo a esta parte su presencia en mi propiedad privada, en mi casa y sobretodo en mi habitación había comenzabo a molestarme un poco. Ya no sentía tanta intimidad con él, y todas las visitas terminaban en alguna pelea, quizá por la misma molestia que me causaba su presencia y yo terminaba irritandome y eventualmente insultándolo. Aunque pese a todo, no podía negar que sus abrazos me seguían dando seguridad y confianza, que sentirme deseada por alguien como él me hacía ver que todo lo malo que había pasado en mi vida, no había sido tan malo... Me daba una pequeña esperanza compartir algún momento con él, y al fin y al cabo, él era el único que me conocía a fondo, el único que podía calmarme en mis ataques de pánico... ni siquiera mis padres sabían qué hacer... Mi madre se asustaba, y comenzaba a gritar y buscar ayuda como loca, por lo menos eso hizo la única vez que me vio en medio de uno de esos ataques. Fue la misma vez que me vio mi padre, y él tan solo decía que quería llamar la atención, que 'dejara de actuar'... Aquella vez que ambos compartieron aquellas opiniones fue el día en que me dijeron que se iban a separar, que mi padre estaba con otra mujer... No es que no lo hubiese visto venir, pero quería creer que todo se solucionaría entre ellos. Nunca fue así... ahora eso es historia, ni hablar de mi madrastra... a ella ni siquiera le importaba lo que me sucedía, y recuerdo que el único comentario que me había hecho sobre el tema fue una sugerencia a mi padre de llevarme a un psiquiatra, según ella 'por mi salud'. En fin, Beck era el único que demostraba que yo le importaba, era único que tenía la paciencia suficiente para aguantarme y conocer todas mis mañas, pero ya no lo veía de esa forma.. sentía que era un mero compromiso por todo lo que él había dado por mí...

"Y... ¿a qué vino todo esto?" Preguntó Tori guiándome de vuelta a la realidad. No entendí al inicio su pregunta, así que la miré con una cara confusa.

"¿Qué?" dije finalmente saliendo de mi viaje mental.

"¿En qué pensabas?" Cambió la pregunta en vista que toda mi actitud corporal indicaba cierta angustia y estrés por algo, "no te notas muy bien..."

"Cosas..." dije con un pequeño suspiro de sufrimiento que no pasó desapercibido en aquel diminuto espacio.

"Oh..." vi que Tori seguía preocupada, pero no preguntó más al respecto al ver que no quería hablar de aquello. "Te había preguntado la razón de esta extraña amabilidad" cambió de tema.

"No presiones, Vega" volví a mi actitud normal, de alguna forma su voz me despejó aquellas emociones de mi cuerpo.

Di vuelta en una esquina y en unos segundos ya estábamos en su casa. "Aquí te bajas, ¿No?" Le pregunté estúpidamente, obvio que se bajaba en su casa, ¿Dónde si no?.

Tori me miró con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de lo mismo que yo, "Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa" me miró divertida.

"Y quien dijo que iba a mi casa ahora..." Levanté mis cejas tan solo para probar que Tori se equivocaba, aunque estaba más en lo cierto que nunca.

"Oh, ¿Tienes una cita con Beck?" Me dijo molestándome, con una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ugh... no me hables de ese imbécil" Dije seriamente mientras volteaba mi mirada hacia el camino solitario.

"¿Se volvieron a pelear? ¿Qué pasó ahora?" Su cara cambió completamente y puso su mano en mi brazo. Ya todo el mundo se daba cuenta que lo único que hacíamos era pelear constantemente, su pregunta golpeó fuerte en mí, lo dijo con resignación, como si fuera normal o se hubiera dado por vencido de algo... "¿Quieres hablar?", preguntó seriamente.

Su mano al tocarme provocó un escalofrío en mí, y lo miré fijamente para que Tori lo sacara. Así lo hizo, pero siguió mirándome en espera de una respuesta. Suspiré, resignada, "No pasó nada..."

"De acuerdo... pero si quieres hablar de aquello, aquí estoy yo", su cara no cambió.

Miré hacia su casa y vi como se prendía la luz principal, tal vez se habían preocupado que un auto desconocido estuviera parado en frente de su propiedad por tanto tiempo. "Lárgate, Vega, parece que ya te extrañan... aunque no sé cómo" Traté de decirle indiferentemente. Quería sacarla de aquel auto antes de que estallara en lágrimas. El tan solo hecho de pensar que Beck me podria estar siendo infiel ahora mismo me dolía, pero no era lo único que dolía... todo en verdad me dolía, mis padres, mi relación con Beck, mi mera existencia me dolía. Tenía una herida que poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar.

Tori miró hacia la casa y observó lo mismo que yo, se bajó del auto, pero no sin antes decirme unas últimas palabras, "Sé que no quieres hablar, pero cualquier cosa, tan solo llámame... o ven a mi casa, ya sabes dónde vivo" Se levantó, aunque inmediatamente volvió a agacharse y a asomarse por el interior de mi vehículo, "Gracias por traerme, Jade", diciendo aquello se marchó.

"¡No le digas a nadie!" Le grité segundos antes de que entrara a su casa, no segura de que me haya escuchado. Comencé a retroceder, y por el vidrio me percaté que había girado su cabeza y sonreído.

Aumenté la velocidad al límite de lo permitido, de alguna forma eso me relajaba y me daba una grata sensación de libertad, sobre todo cuando tenía todos los vidrios del auto abajo. A los pocos segundos de avandonar la calle en donde vivía Vega, un mensaje me llegó. Paré en un semáforo, y aproveché para leerlo,

_No te preocupes, nadie se enterará que tienes un lado bueno ;)_

Era el mensaje de la morena, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en mi rostro.

* * *

Tori's POV

Era un Lunes soleado, apenas pude dormir por el incesante calor de la noche, y cuando ya hubo amanecido, un grito de Trina remeció todas las habitaciones de la casa. Seguido de esos, escuché unos pasos y el golpe de mi puerta al abrirse.

"¿Has visto la noticia de Beck?" Preguntó asombrada, restregando su Pearphone en mi cara.

"Hola Trina, también amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar... ¿No podrías tan solo golpear antes de entrar?" Le dige mientras me sobaba los ojos por la primera luz del día que veía.

"¡Supéralo! Es mi casa, también... Además, eso no importa, ¡Mira esto!" Agitó su celular que seguía extendido hasta mi cara.

Tomé el celular y leí la noticia que asomaba, mis ojos se abrieron lo bastante y mi boca permaneció abierta como respuesta a mi sorpresa.

"¡Lo sé! Yo también tuve esa reacción cuando lo leí..." Me dijo ella quitándome el celular de mis manos, "apúrate, que llegaré tarde a la escuela, ¡tengo que comentar cuanto antes eso!" dijo mientras salía de mi habitación golpeando nuevamente la puerta tras ella, esta vez para cerrarla.

Me duché, me vestí e hice toda la rutina normal de un día de clases. En el camino me quedé pensando en la noticia, tal vez haya sido eso por lo que Jade estaba angustiada el otro día... De cierta forma me molesté con Beck por hacerle eso, si es que era cierto. Al llegar a la escuela, me percaté que André y Beck estaban sentados conversando en el Café Asfalto antes de entrar a clases, así que me acerqué corriendo a ellos con el celular en mi mano. También quería saber sobre la noticia que aquella mañana me había despertado.. literalmente, Trina me despertó para que leyera la noticia.

"¡Explícame ésto!" Le dije mientras le alzaba mi Pearphone de la misma forma que lo había hecho Trina conmigo. Beck solo rió.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, chica?" Preguntó André, parece que él aún no se enteraba de la noticia que en mi camino por los pasillos del colegio ya había oído comentar a algunas chicas. Le alcancé el celular y vio la foto de Beck y la super famosa, sexy y rica Alyssa Vaughn.

"¡Son Beck y Alyssa Vaughn juntos!" Exclamó de emoción André.

"¿Por qué les impresiona?" preguntó Beck sin entender la emoción.

"Porque Alyssa Vaughn es famosa" le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

André seguía viendo la foto de mi Pearphone, "Y sexy"

"Su padre es millonario" le recalqué.

"Y sexy" volvió a decir André sin despegar sus ojos de la foto, lo miramos raro. "Alyssa es sexy, no su padre..."

Le quité mi celular a André y se lo alcé a Beck, "¿Qué ocurrió aquí?"

"Está en mi clase de Yoga, y me pidió que la acompañara a una cena de su padre el viernes por la noche... pero, sólo somos amigos" Dijo antes de beber más de su café.

"Ajá... ¿Y qué opinó Jade cuando se enteró?" le dije yo pensando en la reacción de la gótica, que por alguna razón me preocupaba e importaba.

"Jade está tranquila..." comenzó a decir, pero André y yo lo miramos feo. "aunque no he hablado con ella desde que salió la noticia", terminó de decir, convenciéndonos.

"¿No se lo has dicho?" Le pregunté sorprendida, ¿entonces por qué Jade estaba tan angustiada aquel viernes?

"Le dije que iba a cumplir un favor con una amiga, que me había invitado a una cena importante con su padre... Pero no tuve tiempo de contarle quien era, porque salió corriendo enojada por haber cancelado nuestros planes de viernes por la noche" Nos explicó con un poco de indiferencia en su cara.

"Si, pues yo andaría con cuidado porque no creo que Jade sea tranquila" le dije antes de que un chillido de un micrófono irrumpiera en la acústica del lugar, y detrás de él, la voz de Trina invitando a la gente a su obra de teatro. Me despedí de los chicos para poder ir a clases, pero antes tenía que pasar por mi casillero.

Mientras sacaba mis cuadernos, unas chicas junto a mí murmuraban ciertas cosas, entre ellas estaba la pelinaranja, que por cierto aún no conocía su nombre, pese a estar en varias clases juntas... En fin, me interesó su conversación cuando oí el nombre de Beck y Jade. No pude evitar contener mi curiosidad y me acerqué a ellas.

"Hola chicas, escuché que estaban hablando de Beck y..." cuando dije su nombre todas comenzaron a reir y decirse cosas.

"¿Has escuchado los rumores?" Me preguntó una de ellas.

"¿Lo de Alyssa?" pregunté confusa.

"Además de eso, ¡Beck es soltero nuevamente!" ¿Qué? Pero si hace unos minutos hablé con Beck y él no me dijo nada...

"¿Beck y Jade terminaron?" Pregunté asombrada.

"Si, hace unos minutos... Estaba Beck saliendo del café para ir a su siguiente clase, cuando llegó Jade furiosa en la mañana preguntando por él. Lo encontró, pelearon y terminaron. Lo más probable es que haya sido por Alyssa, pero ¿Quién no? si entre esa chica y la bruja de Jade, es mucho mejor Alyssa" Me dijo la colorina, estaba sorprendida. Necesitaba encontrar a Jade, tal vez estuviera debastada... o enojada... Pero, ¿Quién rompió con quién?... fue la siguiente pregunta que me formulé e inmediatamente se las hice saber a ellas.

"¿Eso importa? ¡Ahora Beck está soltero!" Comenzaron a gritar las chicas nuevamente, excepto mi compañera, en fin... Tenía que encontrarlos, a Jade o Beck, ambos eran mis amigos al fin y al cabo. La campana sonó y mientras iba camino a mi siguiente clase, me hice una nota mental, preguntarle el nombre a aquella chica.

En el periodo libre traté de buscarlos a ambos, pero no los encontré, así que quise hablar con André y Cat que estaban sentados en las escaleras conversando.

"Hola chicos" dije mientras me sentaba junto a Cat.

"¡Holis Tori!" dijo emocionada, como siempre.

"¿Ya se enteraron?" Les pregunté a ambos haciendo referencia obviamente a la relación de Jade y Beck.

Cat cambió su cara en menos de un segundo, "Sí... desde que los vi pelear que no he hablado con ellos, ni con Jade"

"Escuché que esta vez Beck terminó con ella" dijo André.

"Y eso qué tiene que ver..." le pregunté confusa al chico.

"Normalmente es Jade quien termina con Beck" me explicó Cat, "Pero esta vez fue él quien dijo que no quería volver a estar nunca con ella"

"¿Han visto a Jade... y Beck?" pregunté, necesitaba hablar con Jade, a lo mejor puede estar debastada o algo. El viernes no estaba muy feliz, y no me refiero a que estaba triste, sino angustiada y apenada, realmente triste, aunque no me lo quizo contar.

"¿Viste la pelea, Rojita?" Le preguntó André a Cat, quien asintió tristemente.

"¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntanos!" Le dije.

"Estaban discutiendo sobre Alison..."

"¿No será Alyssa?" Preguntó André.

"No lo creo..." dijo confundida mirando al suelo.

"Continúa" la animé.

"Y Beck dijo algo de que estaba cansado de los celos de Jade, y de que no aportara nada para su relación. Algo de que no le gustaba ser el objeto de alguien solo cuando a esa persona le conviene."

"¿Y qué dijo Jade?" le interrogé.

"Jade estaba sorprendida porque nunca Beck le había alzado la voz a ella, y le dijo que ella también estaba cansada de ver a Beck rodeado de chicas y le insinuó, además, sobre la cita que había tenido con Alicia"

"¿Alyssa?"

"Eso dije" dijo ella firmemente. "Y luego de eso, él le gritó otras cosas feas, y antes de desmayarme recuerdo que él rompió con ella y le dijo que jamás iba a volver a estar con alguien como ella."

"¿En serio?" Pregunté.

"Vaya... No quiero sentarme con ninguno de los dos en el almuerzo..." Dijo André suspirando. El timbre sonó y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

A la hora del almuerzo me dí cuenta de que Jade estaba triste en una de las mesas del Café, y obligué a André a que nos sentaramos juntos, quería animar a Jade después de lo ocurrido ya sabido por todo el colegio.

"Hola" dije amablemente, y la chica nos miró raro, "Te ves como una muchacha que quiere almorzar con alguien" le dije mientras nos sentábamos.

"Oh por Dios..." dice Jade por lo bajo.

"Yo...creí que estabas enojada" le dije amablemente al notar que no estaba tan enojada.

"¡No me importa Beck! ¿Oyeron? No quiero volver a saber de ese IMBÉCIL" No dijimos nada, pero luego sonó una bocina y llegó Beck en el auto de Alyssa Vaughn. Todos se giraron a mirar.

"¿Es Alyssa Vaughn?" pregunté sorprendida... puede que tenga un pequeño girl crush con ella, ya saben, cuando se enamoran de una actriz o cantante de su mismo sexo, pero saben que jamás van a estar juntas o lograr siquiera conocerla.

"Sí, ¿Y?" Me dice Jade enojada.

"Nada... pff, es un asco" Trato de ocultar mi cara de emoción. "¿Quieres una papa?" le ofrecí una papa frita con mi mano. Pensé que no se la iba a comer, pero abrió la boca y la jaló de mi mano.. con la boca.

"¿Asco?" preguntó André sobre Alyssa, "¡Estás loca! Esa es la chica más guapa que jamás he visto" Jade lo mira feo."Ya... me cayo". Y André volvió a ponerle atención a su comida mirando de reojo a Alyssa.

"Oye... André no se refería..." traté de animar a Jade, pero me interrumpe.

"No me importa" Dijo apretando su burrito hasta no poder, "si Beck quiere salir con ella, espero que se divierta mucho"

"Ahh..." me quedo mirando el burrito de Jade.

"¿Qué?"

"Detrozas tu burrito" le dije, y al darse cuenta lo tiró sobre su bandeja provocando que nos saltara burritos a todos, y se fue de la mesa.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta André confundido.

"Eso fue una Jade lastimada..." le digo antes de seguir con la mirada a Jade.

Me preocupaba Jade, nunca antes la había visto así. Tan destrozada... casi tanto como había quedado su burrito. Luego no vi en todo el día a Jade, ni en clases ni en los pasillos de la escuela. Supuse que se había ido a su casa después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Esa noche, en mi casa, estaba jugando WII con Trina cuando sonó el Timbre y obviamente, fui yo a abrir, porque Trina tan solo fue a su habitación.

Cuando abro la puerta, veo a una Jade aún más detrozada que en la mañana, con el maquillaje corrido y una cometa en sus manos. "¿Jade?" sin decir más, Jade entra a la casa, "Has entrado a mi casa..." me doy vuelta y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

"Se rompió la cometa" dice Jade llorando.

Pongo mis manos en mis caderas para obtener una posición más cómoda mientras la escuchaba, "Así es, ¿y?"

"Iba caminando cuando se atoró con un árbol y..y.. se rompió y alguien tiene que arreglarlo" Comprendí de inmediato a que no se refería a la cometa, sino a su corazón.

"¿Y pretendes que la arregle yo?" Pese a que sabía, no me quería seguir involucrando entre ellos.

"Ay, ¡olvídate de esto!" lanzó la cometa lejos y la pateó.

"Yo lamento la ruptura Jade" Le digo tranquilamente.

Ahora Jade estaba llorando aún más, "¡Quiero volver con Beck!" decía mientras que con una mano se tapaba la cara.

"¡Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, Jade!" le dije sencillamente.

"¡Ya sé! Como cuando tenía siete años y aventé a mi amigo el Señor Papa, y cuando lo quise de vuelta ya fue tarde porque mi mamá ya lo había regalado a esos ambisiosos huérfanos" Terminó diciedo aquello mientras se sentaba en el sofá con la pierna cruzada y una mano en su rostro.

"Jade... si quieres volver con Beck, ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices?" Pero molestaba ver a Jade tan destruída, y no como la fuerte chica que me solía molestar.

"¡Ya lo hice, pero me mandó al diablo!" Diciendo esto comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

Pues eso cambiaba las cosas, Jade lo intentó arreglar, pero no le resultó, aún no entendía por qué vino a mí.

"Oye, no es por ser mala, pero ¿por qué quieres mi ayuda?"

"Porque no hay nadie en toda la escuela que quiera verme así" dijo ella.

"Oye, tal vez solo debes... ¡pero ni siquiera somos amigas!"

"Bueno, no.. pero si me ayudas, quizá me agrades" dijo esto calmándose un poco.

"Entonces, si te ayudo tendré una amiga mala y una cometa rota" Me senté junto a ella.

"¡Ni siquiera me importa Beck!" Cuando escuché eso, me quedé paralizada, ¿Por qué entonces quería volver con él? Tomó el cojín que me regalo mi abuela y comenzó a llorar sobre él. Esto era raro, pero tan solo me digné a acariciarle el cabello mientras lloraba.

"Pero Jade... ¿por qué quieres volver con él?" Cada vez se volvía más rara esta situación.

Se calmó un poco y levantó su cabeza del cojín, "No lo sé...", bajó la mirada y observando el cojín, "embarré un poco de maquillaje en tu cojín" me lo mostró.

No... mi cojin favorito arruinado por la persona menos favorita, "Tranquila" se lo quité de las manos, "solo... le pediré a mi abuela que me haga otro, si tan solo pudiera volver a la vida..."

Jade luego se apoyó sobre mí y siguió llorando, ¿cómo puede llorar tanto? Seguimos así por en esa posición mucho tiempo, yo sentada y ella llorando sobre mi regazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza o el hombro tratando de consolarla. Me es tan dificil ver a Jade en esta situación tan deprimente... Luego de un rato, subimos con Jade a mi habitación para poder hablar más tranquilamente sin tener la interrupción de mis padres o de Trina. Se quedó esperando en mi cama, aún llorando, mientras llevaba algo de chocolate caliente y galletitas.

"¿Qué es eso?" me preguntó cuando apoyé la bandeja con la comida en el suelo de mi habitación y me senté junto a la bandeja.

"Es chocolatito caliente, bebe un poco, te ayudará a calmarte" Le dije mientras le ofrecía una taza.

Se bajó de la cama y se sentó en frente mío, "Yo quería café". Le di una mirada de reojo haciendo notar que el cafe no era lo mejor ahora mismo para poder calmar sus nervios. Así que me resivió la taza de todas maneras y tomó varios sorbos. "Gracias".

"¿Y...?" dije para abrir la conversación que nos reunía en aquel momento. Levantó sus cejas mientras tomaba una galleta del plato. "¿Me vas a contar lo que te ocurre?"

"No lo sé..." me dijo, su estaba apagada.

"Pero Jade, si quieres en algo mi ayuda, me tendrás que contar lo que te ocurre..." dije mientras yo repetía su acción de coger una galleta.

"No, Vega... no sé lo que me pasa..." volvió a repetir en su tono de voz apagado. Verla así me quebraba por completo.

"Entonces..." dije mientras contemplaba mi habitación en busca de alguna idea, "comienza a describir todo lo que sientes" le dije con una semi sonrisa mientras bebía de mi chocolate caliente.

Me miró enojada, pero luego de un rato comenzó a pensar, "no lo sé, Vega, esto es inútil..." Depositó su taza ya vacía en la bandeja y volvió a subir a mi cama acostándose en ella boca abajo. Una lágrima corría por su aún más pálida mejilla.

"Tal vez..." dejé mi taza en el velador, me levanté y me senté en un espacio de la cama, puse mi mano en su espalda tratando de darle ánimos. "Tal vez esa no era la pregunta correcta..."

"¿Y cuál es, entonces?" Me volvió a mirar.

"¿Quién te duele?" le dije haciendo énfasis en _quién_.

"¿A qué te refieres?" levantó su cabeza unos centímetros para alcanzar a mirarme.

"Sencillo, quién es la razón de tu dolor... ¿Lo es Beck? ¿Alyssa?" Le pregunté con un tono de voz suave, lo que menos quería ahora era alejarla, después de todo lo que había logrado en esta tarde...

"No... Yo" respondió casi silenciosamente, y su respuesta inundó mi corazón. ¿Sería posible que el odio que demuestra, es el que siente por ella misma? No... imposible, ella es Jade West, alguien super segura y con un ego bastante grande... Pero, si se odiaba... ¿Por qué?

"¿Te odias Jade?" Le pregunté, ahora corriendo el pelo que tenía caído sobre su cara. Necesitaba tener esta conversación cara a cara, mirándonos a los ojos. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que sentía la misteriosa chica frente a mí.

No respondió con sonidos vocales, pero su tenso cuerpo y las lagrimas que volvieron a escapar de sus cristalinos ojos, respondieron por sí solos. Jade se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared y tapándose la cara.

"¿Por qué te odias?" Me lastimaba que pensara aquello, la concepción que yo tenía de ella cambió completamente. Ya no era la ruda chica gótica muy talentosa y popular que me hacía la vida imposible, sino que era una lastimada chica que escondía sus sentimientos camuflándose bajo sus atuendos y su forma de actuar. El silencio continuó en mi habitación, y a medida que este se hacía más profundo, me acerqué a ella y la abrazé. "No pienses eso... Yo, por lo menos, jamás te podría odiar".

Sin soltar el abrazo, ella comenzó a acomodarse hasta quedar tendida sobre mi. Su cabeza en mi regazo, y mis manos acariciándole suavemente la cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me percaté que se había quedado dormida y me levanté cuidadosamente de la cama, la tapé con una manta y bajé a la cocina. Mis padres se habían dormido, al igual que mi hermana. Entré al baño del primer piso, aquel que era de invitados, y me arreglé un poco para salir. Tomé mi bolso y mi celular, viendo la hora en éste último para asegurarme de que no fuera muy tarde.

La casa de Beck no quedaba tan lejos, pero por la hora decidí llamar a un taxi para que me llevara. Volví a ver la hora, las 11:45 pm. Esperando que Beck siguiera despierto, me bajé del taxi y caminé directo hasta la parte anterior de la casa, toqué el timbre que había en la puerta del cámper.

"¿Quién es?" se escuchó su voz a través de la puerta.

"Yo soy, Tori" le respondí. A los segundos abrió la puerta y salió semi vestido, con el cabello desordenado y la sombra de unas futuras ojeras.

"¿Tori? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?"

"Lamento haberte despertado, Beck, pero quería hablar." Le dije mientras él me permitía el paso hasta el interior de su extraña casa.

"No importa, pero cuéntame"

"Sé que esto no me incumbe... pero necesito que vuelvas con Jade" Le dije muy rápido, casi ni yo entendía lo que pronuncié.

"¿Por qué?" su cara cambió, parece que comenzaba a enojarse.

"Es tan solo que... Jade llegó a mi casa esta noche debastada, en verdad se notaba mal"

"Ella te mandó...?" Lo dijo con tono de pregunta.

"No" dije inmediatamente para que no confundiera y empeorara las cosas entre ellos. "Al menos dime una razón por qué no volver con ella..." Yo también estaba cansada.

"Sería más rápido si te digo alguna razón para volver con ella" me dijo en tono de risa.

"Bueno, entonces dime" le dije, el asintió y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

"Listo, esas eran las razones"

"Pero no dijiste nada..."

"¡Exacto, Tori! No hay ninguna razón por la cual deba volver con ella... Ella no ha hecho nada por mí, no ha apreciado nada de lo que yo he hecho por ella, lo único que hace es reclamarme cuando me acerco a cualquier chica... ¡Hasta Cat! Estoy harto de sus celos incontrolables, estoy harto de ella sin saber cómo agradacer por lo que se les da..." Se calla mientras reorganiza su compostura, "Lo lamento, Tori... Yo la quiero mucho, pero no voy a volver con ella. Si cambia de actitud aunque sea un poco, puede que vuelva con ella"

"Yo... yo no sé qué decir, Beck" Me quedé casi en shock, Beck estaba muy enojado y herido, al igual que Jade, pero ambos por razones muy distintas.

"No digas nada, Tori... No es tu culpa" Tras sus ojos pude leer que le echaba la culpa a Jade por todo lo que pasaba, pude ver una gota de ira hacia la gótica, una ira que no se iría fácilmente.

Regresé a casa, también en un taxi, puesto que eran pasadas las doce de la madrugada y no podía andar por ahí sola. Me quedé pensando en el lío en que Jade me había metido... y sobre todo en el hecho de que ella se odiara a sí misma. No lo podía creer.

Cuando llegué a casa, me encontré con la pequeña luz de la cocina encendida, era Trina que se había levantado como era costumbre por su vaso de agua a medianoche.

"¿Qué haces despierta?" Ya lo sabía, como dije, pero necesitaba hacerle una pregunta cualquiera antes de que ella me hiciera alguna que temiera responder.

"Vine por un vaso de agua..." Me dijo mientras bebía y me miraba de reojo. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Por ahí..." Le dije mientras tiraba mi chaqueta en el sillón e iba también por un vaso de agua... Supongo que era la costumbre de la familia. Miré la mesa y me di cuenta que estaba la bandeja que hace unos momentos atrás le había llevado a Jade, ¿por qué estará allí? me quedé contemplando la bandeja y la loza sucia en ella mientras pensaba, parece que mi madre, quien ahora también buscaba un vaso de agua, se percató de aquello y tocando mi hombro me respondió.

"No te preocupes que tu amiga sigue arriba... ¿Por qué vienes llegando a estas horas y dejas visitas en la casa?" Luego de servirse su propio vaso de agua, me miró con reproche, pero no esperó respuesta y volvió a su cuarto, apagando todas las luces tras ella.

Trina solo me contemplaba de reojo, pero finalmente habló. "¿Por qué está la novia monstruo de Beck durmiendo en tu cama?".

"Larga historia, Trina, ¡Buenas Noches!" Dejé el vaso en el lavadero y subí rápidamente las escaleras, aunque pude escuchar un último aullido de mi hermana.

"¡¿Se quedará a dormir?!" fue lo último que dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta de mi habitación y me encontrara con una tierna imagen.

* * *

Yo sé que les gustó, eh? ;) Espero Reviews, críticas, comentarios, y nos leemos, y el próximo capítulo lo publicaré el Viernes o Sábado por la noche 1313. Necesito los detalles de la colorina, sino inventaré cualquier cosa :c

Me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo un problema, siento que yo como persona soy mucho más idéntica al personaje de Jade West (evitar todo contacto físico y poner barreras para que la gente no se acerque a mí emocionalmente hablando, sé que es malo, pero qué le haré...), y se me hace muy fácil meterme en su mente y narrar, pero aún no logro comprender a ciencia cierta la mente de Tori y creo que se nota un poco,** ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Creen que el punto de vista que muestro de Tori es pertinente a su personaje en la serie?**

Déjenme Reviews! Comentarios, críticas, lo que sea me alegra el día :P Y perdón por mis faltas ortográficas, sobre todo con las "s" y "z"... tengo un problema, lo sé :c

SPOILER ALERT: (es básicamente la división que haré por temporada)

1ra Temporada: Ambas chicas se llegan a conocer y los sentimientos poco a poco afloran en ellas, para el final estarán ya asumiendo que sí sienten algo, pero no se lo dirán mutuamente (¿o tal vez sí? no les quiero contar la historia, pero al final algo realmente malo -o bueno- va a pasar, bueno en términos de que ustedes no dejarán de estar nerviosas ni un segundo). 20-25 caps. (muy largo, lo sé).

2da Temporada:... daré el spoiler en otro capítulo c:

**_¡Cuídense, Besos y Nos leemos!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola... :c En verdad estaba pensando en no subir capítulo en un largo tiempo porque no ando con las ganas... ando super depresiva y lo único que quiero es dormir hasta fin de año :c Cuento corto de la historia: Este año ha sido una mierda para mí. ¿Conocen la familia de Ana, Mía, Perry, Ani, Olive, Sue, Cat... etc? Si no hubiera sido por mi mejor amigo, me hubiera suicidado el año pasado...

Como sea, vamos a lo que nos reúne hoy aquí. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Victoriosa c: Bueno, originalmente iba a nombrar al capítulo Jade y Beck y Tori segunda parte, pero 'Amistades' también suena bonito y concorde a la historia, así que hoy será un capítulo de doble titulación para ustedes :D ¡Disfruten!

Antes de leer: Tori aún no siente nada por Jade, relájense, que pronto se viene lo bueno :D

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Jade y Beck y Tori (Parte II) / Amistades**

* * *

Tori's POV

Cuando entré a mi habitación oscura esperé unos segundos antes de oír la puerta de la habitación de Trina cerrar. Ya se había acostado, y conociéndola, en unos segundos debería estar ya soñando, seguramente con ella misma. Caminé por la habitación a ciegas, tratando de no tropezar con nada, tarea fácil puesto que había hecho lo mismo un millar de veces alrededor de toda la casa, solo unos lugares se salvaban y eran los dormitorios de mis otros pares convivientes en aquella casa. Me encaminé hasta la mesita de noche y encendí la luz de la lámpara, Jade seguía durmiendo, abrazando una esquina de la manta que le había colocado antes de mi intervención con Beck. _"Aww' que tierna"_ Fue el primer pensamiento que transcurrió por mi mente al verla así, luego de contemplarla unos segundos más... digo, ¿cuándo volveré a tener la oportunidad de verla tan calmada? nunca, o quizá el destino me tenga preparada una que otra sorpresa, pero qué se yo... ah sí, decidí cambiarme de ropa y tomar algo de sueño propio.

Fui al baño de mi habitación, que conectaba con la habitación de Trina, para cepillar mis dientes y mi cabello antes de dormir, volví a entrar a mi cuarto apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta del baño, y me dirigí al closet para buscar mi pijama. Ya me había sacado los jeans que aún llevaba de la mañana y estaba a punto de desvestirme por completo, el extremo de arriba, cuando pude sentir una mirada que calaba mis huesos más fuerte que el frío en el invierno. Rápidamente me coloqué la parte inferior de mi pijama, unos shorts rosados de acuerdo al calor que emanaba la tierra por el verano que se aproximaba, y luego volteé mi cabeza para observar a Jade. Seguía en la misma posición, pero tan solo que ya no abrazaba la manta. Por un segundo creí que era observada por la única otra persona que estaba en mi pieza junto a mí, pero ella seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Le volví a dar la espalda a la chica durmiente, y me quité la polera, aunque no sin antes apagar la tenue lámpara que iluminaba pobremente la habitación para volver a la oscuridad inicial. Por costumbre corrí mi mano hacia mi espalda para despojarme de mi brasier, acostumbraba a dormir sin brasier aunque con bragas, en temas de ropa interior, pero pensé unos segundos... Compartiría cama con Jade, no creo que dormir precisamente sin ellas fuera lo mejor, así que retiré mi mano y alcanzando mi polera de pijama me la coloqué. La sensación fue rara, y no pudiendo soportar más, por debajo de esta polera, negra con una pareja de conejitos bailando en el frente, me quité la ropa interior superior. Sintiéndome más libre, volteé hacia mi cama, nuevamente.

Jade había cambiado su posición, ahora miraba hacia la pared. Le toqué suavemente el hombro, necesitaba despertarla ya que aunque estuviera cubierta por una de mis mejores mantas, seguía recostada por encima de las cubiertas de la cama.

"Jade" le dije suavemente, sacudiéndola una vez más con mi mano todavía en su hombro. Escuché un pequeño gruñido como respuesta, "tienes que acostarte bien, Jade... yo también quiero dormir" le dije acercándome un poco más a su oreja para hablar más bajito.

Como un zombie, se levantó de la cama con sus ojos cerrados sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Se sacó sus botas, y se desvistió quedando tan solo en ropa interior. Aunque hubiera tan solo la poca luz de la luna que traspasaba por los cristales de mi ventana y las ya cerradas cortinas, pude notar como un lindo conjunto negro con granate resaltaba por sobre su piel blanca. Pasó junto a mí, quien seguía parada a su vez junto a la cama y se recostó en ella, dando de nuevo la cara a la pared. Me quedé allí unos segundos pensando en el maravilloso cuerpo que poseía la gótica... yo tenía un cuerpo delgado, y fino, pero ella tenía un cuerpo formado, delgado, elegante... un cuerpo hermoso. Un nuevo gruñido atrajo mi atención, miré hacia su origen y vi que la mitad de la cama estaba completamente libre, pero la otra mitad ya había sido invadida. Con un suspiro me metí en ella y me recosté dándole la espalda a Jade. Esto era una de las cosas más incómodas en mi vida. Pronto, sentí que una de sus piernas rozó con las mías, y mi piel erizándose por completo, una sensación de nerviosismo invadió mi cuerpo. Claro que apenas si el roce duró unos milisegundos, pese a haber sentido el calor de su cuerpo.

Me desperté alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada, tan solo había logrado tener cinco horas de sueño, pero mi sorpresa y no sé si precisamente llamarlo malestar, fue que me encontraba abrazando a un individuo, aún dormida levanté un poco la cara para encontrarme mirando a una dormida Jade West, me sonrojé, pese a que ella estaba inconsciente, y como pude, saqué mis brazos de su torso y le di la espalda nuevamente, logrando reconciliar el sueño.

La siguiente vez que me desperté fue ya a las 6:30, la hora en que tengo programado mi despertador para aprovechar unos minutos más de baño sin la molestia de Trina, quien solía despertar media hora más tarde que yo. Apagué la alarma y giré la cabeza para contemplar la pared blanca de mi habitación... "_Esperen, ¿Y Jade?"_ El cuestionamiento vino a mi mente al abrir los ojos, no la veía por ninguna parte y sus pertenencias tampoco estaban esparcidas por el suelo como las dejó la noche anterior, todo lo relacionado a ella desapareció de mi habitación.

"Tan mal agradecida... Le doy mi apoyo, le ofrezco mi hombro para llorar, fui a hablar con Beck para ver si podía solucionar algo y hasta le permití dormir junto a mí anoche, y ella lo único que hace es marcharse sin siquiera despedirse... " murmuré enojada mientras iba hasta el baño, cerraba la puerta tras de mi, colocando seguro a ambas puertas -la que daba a mi pieza y la que daba a la habitación de Trina-, y me desvestí para tomar una relajante ducha. Ya al rato, con una toalla puesta, me planchaba y cepillaba al mismo tiempo mi cabello, cuando oí los golpes en la puerta, Trina se había levantado. Saqué mi cepillo, la plancha, mi bolso de maquillaje y otras cosas, le abrí la puerta a la Trina y me dirigí hasta mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme en ella, al fin y al cabo, todas las mañanas era la misma rutina. Ya ni me molestaba en reclamar, puesto que siempre daba el mismo argumento, "_Ay, Tori... Personas como tú no entienden que tener ésta belleza natural requiere de su tiempo y cuidado_", como sea. Cuando estuve lista, bajé con mi mochila hasta la sala donde ya Trina me esperaba impaciente checkeando sus últimos 'detalles' en el espejo. Sin palabras algunas, nos dirigimos hasta su auto y tan solo cuando íbamos a una cuadra de Hollywood Arts, fue que ella decidió dirigirme la palabra en el silencio del auto.

"Estás muy callada hoy, Tori" Preguntó ella con típico tono de no importarle en lo absoluto.

"Ah... no me di cuenta, solo estoy pensando..." dije sin apartar mi vista de la ventana. Todo lo que habíamos conversado la noche anterior me había dejado preocupada, nunca antes había visto a Jade de esa forma. No era la Jade que conocía, sino la que estaba a punto de descubrir.

"Ah, por lo menos sé que esa serpiente en vida no te cortó la lengua" Me respondió con bastante sarcasmo.

"Muy graciosa, Trina, deberías ser comediante algún día..." le dije con aun más sarcasmo en mi voz.

Ella ignoró el comentario mientras se estacionaba en uno de los tantos espacios vacíos del estacionamiento, "¿Y qué le pasó esta mañana?"

"Creo que se fue antes para ir a su casa, ni siquiera me di cuenta" Dije con un tono triste.

Trina ya estacionada, se acerca a mí y me presiona ambos cachetes, "¡Aw' si Tori está triste porque su nueva amiguita abandonó la casa más temprano!" Le hago un gesto para que me suelte, y lo hace inmediatamente. Al entrar al colegio, fui directo a mi casillero, ya que llegaba algo tarde, y Jade llegó justo atrás mío.

"Lindo trasero, Vega" me dijo al oído con una sonrisa siniestra, abro mis ojos más de lo normal y antes de que pudiera responderle algo ella ya se había marchado a la primera clase del día. Mientras se alejaba por los pasillos pude sentir como mis mejillas se comenzaban a enrojecer. Así que al final, la mirada que sentí el día anterior sí había sido de Jade... Interesante. La campana sonó y cerrando mi casillero, emprendí mi viaje a mi siguiente clase, que mágicamente compartía con Jade.

Me sorprendió el buen ánimo con que vi a la gótica, teniendo en cuenta lo complicada que se mostró ayer en mi casa. Y sin duda, había algo que seguía girando en mi cabeza, ella no quería volver con Beck, pero al mismo tiempo lo exigía, y lo más importante fue el hecho de que me dijo que se odiaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué? Tenía ganas de preguntarle, lo iba a hacer cuando la vi, pero su comentario me quitó de la boca cualquier palabra que había planeado decir. No la quería presionar tampoco, sé que no le gusta que la presionen y me lo ha dicho... bueno, no literalmente, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo ha demostrado varias veces. Un recuerdo se me vino a la cabeza; ¿Tendrá todo esto que ver a cómo estaba Jade el viernes? Tal vez, pero debería esperar hasta el momento adecuado. Me preocupaba por Jade, y me cuestiono por qué alguien tan especial, linda, talentosa y con su propio carácter se puede odiar a sí misma... No lo entiendo. Ciertamente es que yo jamás podría odiarla, tampoco es como si fuera costumbre en mí odiar a alguien, pero pese a todo lo malo que había ocurrido entre nosotras no eran más que su 'venganza' por estúpidos y simples malentendidos... y en el fondo, sé que ella tampoco me odia.

Pero como dije, tendría que esperar hasta el momento indicado para hablar con ella y preguntarle... Con Jade, una pregunta de ese estilo en el momento incorrecto podía llegar a causar la muerte de todo aquél que se cruce en su camino.

"Hola, Vega" dijo ella cuando me vio entrar al salón, inmediatamente mis mejillas que ya se habían relajado, volvieron a su color rojo tomate.

Me senté junto a ella y le susurré, "¿¡Ayer me estabas espiando!?" Y como no, si se trataba de Jade West.

"Por favor, Tori... te desnudaste junto mí, ¿Cómo querías que no te viera?" Dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa. ¡Por Dios!

"¡Estabas durmiendo!" le grité en el mismo susurro.

"Oh, si, claro... dormía antes de que hicieras tanto ruido en el baño" Volvió a decir en tono de burla. Ésta chica nunca se cansaba de hacerme burla, ¿no? Por lo menos la notaba mejor y eso me alegró un poco.

La conversación llegó hasta ahí, y yo tampoco quería que continuara, así que traté de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Jade hasta que la clase terminó, pero solo para molestarla ya que varias veces con mi visión periférica pude notar que hacía cosas -en voz baja-, o dibujaba cosas obscenas o groseras en su cuaderno para que mirara, ella sabía que trataba de ignorarla, y yo sabía que ella quería llamar mi atención. De vez en cuando pequeñas risas salían de nosotras por las cosas que la otra intentaba hacer para molestarnos mutuamente, y en algunas de esas ocasiones, los estudiantes más cercanos a nosotras nos miraban con cara de molestia.

Al final de la clase, ella me esperó. Normalmente se iba de las primeras a molestar a alguien, a acosar a Beck o cortar cualquier cosa. Al notar aquello, la miré y le sonreí abiertamente y para mi sorpresa, ella correspondió mi sonrisa dándome una de las más sinceras que poseía.

"Vamos" me ordenó ella mientras se levantaba de su silla y tomaba su bolso.

"¿A dónde?" Le pregunté mientras me levantaba y recogía mis cosas.

"Aún quiero volver con Beck" me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Ah..." dije desanimada, "por eso estás tan simpática hoy, solo quieres mi ayuda". La miré a los ojos y pude notar algo en ellos, no sé qué era, pero lo que fuera pronto se desvaneció. Quizá realmente todo lo que había ocurrido hoy había sido producto de su excelente actuación, porque como personas tal vez tenía unos pequeños defectos, pero como actriz era sin duda la mejor.

"¿Me ayudarás o no?" Me preguntó algo más enojada. Ugh, me gustaba más su actitud de chica buena.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer, Jade..." Le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

Ella se enfureció más que hace un rato y soltó un gruñido muy fuerte, "¡Vamos, Tori!" Ambas paramos nuestro caminar.

"Jade, ayer fui a casa de Beck mientras dormías para conversar con él..." Comencé a decir algo resignada, tenía esperanzas de que su buen humor durara un poco más.

"¿Y?" preguntó ansiosa.

"¿Por qué tan ansiosa? Ayer ni querías volver con él..." le dije mientras proseguía con mi camino hasta mi casillero.

"¡Ya, pero hoy sí!" semi-gritó mientras me alcanzaba.

Pare de golpe y la enfrenté, "¡Jade, si quieres tener una relación seria y volver con Beck necesitas primero saber qué quieres. No puedes estar un día queriendo ser soltera y al siguiente queriendo estar en los brazos de Beck. Ni él ni tú se merecen un juego como este de niños chicos. Madura, Jade, por favor!" me relajé un poco, "O tal vez deberías olvidarte de Beck"

Ella se quedó atónita por lo que le acaba de decir, o más bien gritar, y no puedo negar que yo también me quedé un poco impactada por mi repentina actitud, pero lo que le dije era todo lo que pensaba. Jade parecía que estuviera en uno de esos juegos de niños en donde se 'casan', se prometen amor eterno y solo porque uno no le dio dulce al otro, pelean y al cabo de un tiempo, vuelven a 'casarse'. Y si no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por una relación, debería olvidarse de él, era lo mejor para ambos y el día anterior Beck ya había dejado bastante claro su opinión.

Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta el armario del conserje, cuando entramos Jade estalló en llanto.

"¿Por qué Beck no quiere volver conmigo? Soy tan graciosa y atractiva... ¡Lo tengo todo!" exclamó entre lágrimas mientras se apoyaba en un mueble tapándose la cara.

"Bueno... lo de atractiva tal vez, pero lo de graciosa..." Comencé a decir, pero la gótica me miro amenazándome. Y qué, si Jade sí es atractiva, pero sus gracias nadie las entiende... sobretodo porque tienen que ver con dañar a otras personas. "Los chicos no solo se fijan en lo gracioso y atractivo... nadie en verdad se fija solo en eso, Jade" traté de decirle mientras me acercaba despacio para consolarla, temiendo que la repentina invasión de propiedad causara alguna molestia mayor.

"¿¡En qué se fijan entonces!?" Gritó de la nada, y detuve inmediatamente mi paso.

"No has hecho nada lindo por él, Jade... Como dije antes, si no estás dispuesta a dar algo, no pretendas que lo obtendrás de inmediato. Él te soportó por mucho más de un año, soportó TODO de ti, era hora de que en algún momento colapsara por aguantar tanto..."

"Pe... pero... " comenzó a decir aún entre lágrimas.

"Lo siento, Jade, me encantaría poder ayudar" bueno, la verdad no tanto, pero dejemos que Jade no se entere de eso, "pero todo depende de ti... " diciendo esto abandoné el armario y la dejé ahí llorando. Me dolía haber hecho eso, pero era la única forma de hacerla reaccionar, y necesitaba reflexionar inmediatamente lo que le había dicho antes de que lo dejara pasar.

No la vi salir en un buen rato de allí, y me preocupé, pero luego la campana sonó y había que volver a clases. A la salida de aquella hora me topé con André y Cat.

"¡Hola chicos!" le dijes mientras me acercaba a ellos.

"¡Holis!" exclamó Cat emocionada.

"¡Eh, Morenasa!" Me dijo André moviendo los hombros.

"¿Qué cuentan?" les pregunté.

"Robbie y tu hermana han discutido como por una semana..." me dijo André.

"Pobre Robbie" dijo ahora una triste Cat.

"Lo sé... ni vieras los gritos que da en la casa" dije recordando todas las quejas de mi hermana.

"Una lástima ser tú" Me dice André.

"Ay, lo sé... Y para rematar, Jade me pide ayuda para volver con Beck... No entiendo a esa chica" digo resignada.

"Jade puede ser..." Comienza a decir André, pero se queda pensando. "...rara" dice finalmente y las dos presentes concordamos totalmente con él.

"Pero no te preocupes, ya va a pasar" me dice Cat colocando su mano en mi hombro.

"¿La locura de Jade?" le pregunto confundida.

"No lo sé, ¿de qué hablábamos?" Pregunta inocentemente a ambos.

André abrió la boca para articular algo, pero eventualmente no dijo nada puesto que la campana lo interrumpió.

El día transcurrió rápido, y por fin llegó la última hora, el taller electivo, o sea Rítmica. Entré al salón con un grupo de otros chicos, mayoritariamente de sexo femenino, y al igual que el otro día, me senté lejos del resto, pero no pasaron unos segundos, hasta que un grupo de chicas y un chico se acercaron a mí. Eran tres chicas, dos pelinegras y la pelinaranja... No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón esa chica me parecía interesante. El chico era rubio y alto, con algunas pecas en su cara, pero quedaba perfecto en él, también tenía una expansión en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y un par de aros en la otra oreja.

"Hola, Victoria Vega, ¿cierto?" me preguntó él con un tono muy afeminado. ¿_Por qué los más lindos tienen que ser gay_? me pregunté para mí cuando pude notar su forma de ser.

"Sip, ¡hola chicos! ¿Ustedes son?" dije amigablemente con una de las mejores sonrisas que pude sacar.

"Me llamo Sarah, un gusto" Dijo la más alta de las chicas, tenía unas mechas de color blanco y lila en el cabello y un piercing en los labios. Todos ellos parecían muy alternativos. "Ella es Jullian, o Jul" apuntó hacia la otra chica pelinegra, quien saludó con la mano. "El gay feo ese de ahí es Mattew, pero le decimos Teu" dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba al chico. "Y finalmente, ella es Antonia, llámala An o Anto" apuntó a la pelinaranja... Por fin esa chica tenía nombre.

"¡Un gusto conocerlos a todos!" Les dije muy cordialmente. La profesora justo venía entrando y Teu les dijo a las chicas.

"Tenemos que ir a hablar con la profe, An, cuida a la chica" Dijo Jul mientras se iban hacia donde la profesora.

"De acuerdo..." le dijo Anto a las chicas.

"Y bueno... ¿Hace cuanto que vienes a Hollywood Arts?" Le pregunto para iniciar una conversación.

La chica se sentó junto a mi, a una distancia un poco pequeña, "Hace ya varios años... harán unos dos o tres, creo" me dijo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran de color esmeralda, y el contorno de su cara estaba muy bien definido. Se podría decir que era linda... Los chicos podrían decir que era linda.

"Oh interesante, ¿y cómo te acostumbraste a esta escuela?" Le pregunté tratando de evitar un futuro silencio incómodo.

"De hecho, fue más fácil de lo que crees... cuando entré y vi este mundo supe verdaderamente que pertenecía aquí" Miraba al horizonte, a la nada realmente, mientras pensaba. "Y por lo visto a ti tampoco se te ha hecho muy difícil encajar" dijo saliendo de su trance.

"Si... bueno..." me quedé pensando en cómo había conocido a los chicos y, sin evitarlo, una sonrisa escapó de mí. "Algo así"

"¿Algo así? ¿Es broma? Eres amiga de los más populares de Hollwood Arts, lo que te convierte en alguien popular..." Dijo sorprendida por mi respuesta.

"En verdad no me interesa mucho ser el centro de atención"

"Oh bueno... de todos modos, vi tu show y estuviste fenomenal" Me dijo con una sonrisa. Antonia comenzaba a caerme bien, bueno, en lo poco y nada que la conocía.

"Muchas gracias, igual como que ya estoy cansada de que me lo digan tanto" dije con un suspiro sin darme cuenta. Ella bajó la cabeza apenada.

"Oh... lo lamento"

Noté su gesto, y quise enmendar mi frase, "No lo tomes mal, es solo que... no creo ser tan talentosa ni mucho menos merecer tanto"

"Tori, eres muy talentosa y en verdad te mereces eso y mucho más" Nuestras miradas se encontraron, un cosquilleo atravesó mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas. ¿Me está halagando? Sonreí como respuesta, y ella igual.

La profesora nos dijo algo de que no tendríamos clases porque tenía que arreglar algo con unos alumnos para una presentación. Así que quedamos libres de irnos a nuestros hogares, pero no sé por qué, sentía la necesidad de seguir conversando con Antonia me agradaba su compañía.

"Es una lástima que no haya clases" dije mientras me levantaba y recogía mi mochila.

Antonia repetía mi acto, y se colocó junto a mí, "¡lo dices porque no te cuesta nada cantar!" Me dijo entre broma y risa.

"Ah, por favor, ¡no cantas tan mal!" La traté de animar, en verdad si cantaba un poquitito fuera de tono, pero era afinada.

"Claro" dijo con ironía. Comenzamos nuestro caminar hasta el estacionamiento, "pero no importa, cantar no es lo mío" Dijo resignada, pero en ningún momento quitó su sonrisa de su rostro.

"¿Y qué es lo tuyo?" Una curiosidad por descubrir algo de ella me invadió.

"La percusión y el arte" dijo enseguida muy orgullosa de sí misma.

"¿Percusión y el arte? Mira tú... ¿Y qué cosas dibujas?"

"Pues lo que sienta" No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Se sentía bien estar con ella, no sé por qué motivo, pero simplemente se sentía bien. Además que nunca sacaba su sonrisa de su rostro, una sonrisa muy perfecta... _ah, Tori... qué haces, Tori... _me decía a mí misma.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, y me di cuenta que no tenía cómo irme ya que Trina seguía en clases, tendré que caminar. "¿Tienes cómo irte a casa?" me preguntó mi dulce acompañante leyendo mis pensamientos.

"Oh, no te preocupes, me voy caminando" le dije para no preocuparla. No me gustaba ser una carga para las personas.

"Yo tan solo preguntaba, yo también me voy caminando" me dijo aumentando la sonrisa de su rostro. La quedé mirando y a los pocos segundos estallamos de la risa. Lo que dijo, la risa y todo el momento fue algo tan natural. Me sentí relajada y tranquila y por un segundo me olvidé por completo de la situación de Jade que aún revoloteaba tras mi subconsciente.

"¿Quieres pasar el rato en mi casa? Veamos una película o algo" le dije cuando nuestras carcajadas cesaron.

"Claro, me encantaría" respondió nuevamente y caminamos hasta mi casa, el camino fue muy entretenido ya que conversamos de muchas cosas. Compartíamos gustos en cosas tan banales que era raro, pero tierno. Conocí más de ella; quedó huérfana cuando tenía dos años producto de un accidente automovilístico en donde solo sobrevivieron ella y su hermano mayor, el cual estuvo inconsciente por más de cuatro años. Su madre era África, y su padre Inglés, se conocieron en un viaje a Canadá y decidieron vivir en Estados Unidos ya que era el lugar en donde su hija menor había nacido. Ambos padres eran viajeros, en sus distintas profesiones, y sus familiares residían en su gran mayoría en sus países natales correspondientes, por lo mismo, ambos hermanos quedaron a cargo del sistema. Antonia fue dada adopción, y gracias a que aún era un bebé, fue fácil que una familia quisiera adoptarla, y así creció en su actual familia. En ningún momento sus padres adoptivos perdieron contacto con el hospital en donde estaba internado el hermano de ella, puesto que lo que menos querían eran separarlos. Cuando su hermano salió del coma, gracias a Dios sin secuelas graves, su familia también decidió adoptarlo.

Así crecieron ambos, ella no sentía tanto la pérdida de sus padres porque cuando ocurrió el accidente era aún muy pequeña y no tenía recuerdos lúcidos de sus padres biológicos. Estaba feliz con su vida, pese a todo.

No puedo decir que su historia no me conmovió, de hecho, en más de algún momento quise derramar una que otra lágrima al escuchar la historia y las anécdotas que contaba, pero me contuve, además, la forma en que narraba tampoco ayudaba mucho. Hubo un momento, cuando ya estábamos casi llegando a mi casa y ella estaba terminando de relatar lo orgullosa que se sentía de la familia que tenía y todo, y ya no soporté aguantar tanta lágrima en mi interior. Ella se dio cuenta, y tan solo sonrió.

"Oh, disculpa.. es que solo..." comencé a decir mientra trataba de quitarme las lágrimas de mi cara, pero mis manos fueron pronto remplazadas por las de ella.

"Debería ser yo quien llorase, no tú..." dijo en un tono de broma mientras sus cálidas y suaves manos quitaban las lagrimas de mis mejillas. De nuevo, éstas se tornaron rojizas, y permanecimos así por un rato. No me di cuenta en qué momento nos fuimos acercando, pero como si fuera por obra divina, mi celular nos interrumpió cuando estábamos tan solo a centímetros de distancia.

En un momento incómodo nos separamos de inmediato. Estaba hipnotizada, no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba a punto de besarla... ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE BESARLA! Oh Dios... ¡Iba a besar a una mujer! Yo no soy lesbiana... no me gustan las mujeres. NO. Me gustan los hombres, toda mi vida he estado con hombres. Yo no soy lesbiana.

Mi celular seguía sonando y lo saqué de mi bolso, era Jade quien llamaba. Algo me decía que no correspondía contestar en un momento como aquél, pero debía contestar. Era Jade, y la última conversación que tuvimos no fue tan buena que digamos.

Me alejé un poco de Antonia, y comencé a caminar nuevamente, haciéndole un gesto a ella para que me siguiera, mientras hablaba por mi PearPhone. _"¡Jade! Me tenías preocupada... " _Me tenía más preocupada de lo normal... Bueno, una amiga siempre se debe preocupar de otra.

_"¿Vega?"_ Una quebrada voz sonaba por el otro lado.

_"Jade, ¿qué pasó?"_ Me preocupé, quizá puede que esté aún peor que ayer y eso me desgarraba el corazón de una forma que no sabría cómo describir en palabras humanas.

"_Voy a tu casa...?_" Una afirmación que sonaba como pregunta. Jade normalmente no llama para avisar, simplemente llega y ya lo cual me hizo preocuparme aún más. Mi cara cambió y Antonia lo notó porque con su mirada me preguntó qué pasaba. No supe qué responder, ahora estaba con la colorina y sería muy mala educación decir que se fuera ya que estábamos casi afuera de mi casa, literalmente. Como no respondí, Jade volvió a hablar tras la vía telefónica, "_No estás en tu casa..._" ahora su voz sonaba decepcionada.

Inconscientemente le respondí lo que realmente sentía, "_No, Jade, estoy afuera, ven en cuanto puedas_" Y luego de eso, se escuchó que la llamaba había terminado. Jade había colgado el teléfono y posiblemente ya estaba en camino.

Guardé el celular y miré preocupada a Anto, "¿Ocurrió algo?" me preguntó.

"Es... una amiga, Jade, está mal y necesita hablar conmigo..." Le expliqué mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

"Oh, si quieres me voy, no tengo ningún problema" Dijo calmadamente, "¿Pero tú estás bien?", supongo que mi cara de preocupación me delataba realmente.

"Si... en verdad lo lamento" Le dije tratando de excusarme por el pequeño 'problema'.

"No te preocupes" Dijo ahora con una semi sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias, muchas gracias Anto" Le dije un poco más aliviada, no quería que ella pensara mal de mi o algo, sobre todo por el casi beso que tuvimos... De nuevo, No soy Lesbiana.

"Pero..." comenzó a decir, "Tienes que prometerme que tendremos una cita" Dijo ahora con una sonrisa completa en su rostro. Un segundo, ¿Dijo una cita? ¿Como cita, cita? ¿De esas citas de parejas? Tori, no pienses así... una cita de amigas, es todo. Te gustan los hombres. Hombres, ¿los recuerdas? Ni siquiera llegó a ser beso, tranquila. No fue nada, no eres Lesbiana.

Después de relajarme a mí misma auto hablándome en segunda persona, le respondí que sí, y luego hablaríamos los detalles cuando nos viéramos. Me dio su número de teléfono y esta misma tarde me agregaría a sus amigos en The Slap.

"Bueno, nos vemos por ahí" dijo mientras se acercaba para darme un beso... un beso. Corrí mi cara para que me lo diera en la mejilla, y luego tan solo sonreímos incómodas. Por el final de la calle se veía como un auto avanzaba a gran velocidad, disminuyéndola a medida que se acercaba a nosotras.

"Está bien, luego hablamos"

"Suerte con tu amiga" me dijo antes de emprender su marcha hacia su hogar, justo en el momento en el que Jade se estacionaba frente a mi casa. Dejé de ver a Anto para ver que ahora Jade se bajaba del auto con los ojos hinchados y caminaba hacia mí.

"¿Quién era ella?" me preguntó mientras miraba en dirección a ella, quien desaparecía por la esquina.

"Un amiga..." respondí sin darle importancia, "¿estás bien?" coloqué mi mano en su hombro y se tensó. Afirmó con la cabeza y caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa para poder entrar. Trina aún no llegaba, Papá estaba trabajando y Mamá debería andar por ahí, pero de seguro que no estaba en la casa.

"Tori..." comenzó a decir. Giré completamente mi atención hacia ella en el momento en que escuché mi apodo y no mi apellido.

"Dime", le dije amablemente. Me dolía verla así tan destrozada. Al ver que no respondía, y tan solo se quedaba ahí parada mirando al suelo, le expliqué que no había nadie más en mi casa, pero negó con la cabeza. "¿Quieres chocolatito? ¿O café? Si quieres podemos subir a mi habitación y hablar más tranquilas" Pero volvió a negar con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sillones rojos.

"He pensado en lo que dijiste... Quiero volver con Beck" Pese a ahora haberse movido, y sentado, seguía mirando el suelo. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella, abrazándola con un brazo por sobre su hombro.

"Lamento lo que dije, Jade... No debí ser tan dura" Me seguía sintiendo mal por la forma en que le había hablado, tampoco era usual en mí hablar de esa forma, pero lo tenía que hacer para que reaccionara.

"No importa..."

"¿Y me vienes a pedir ayuda, algún consejo?" le pregunté mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Un consejo? ¿Tuyo?" me preguntó con ironía, ahora en su tono normal de voz. Me aparté de ella un poco para poder hablar cara a cara.

"¿Y entonces...?" Me quedé mirándola. Era hermosa, seguía siendo hermosa aún cuando tenía un poco de maquillaje corrido y ojos hinchados.

"Tan solo quería compañía" dijo sin darle importancia mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se preparaba a sí misma un café.

"Bueno... " me quedé en blanco por un segundo, y un poco de rabia me invadió. Yo estaba con Antonia y pensando que era algo super urgente lo de Jade, la tuve que echar. Literalmente, echar. "¿Sabes, Jade? Tenía una tarde planeada, estaba con esa chica y solo porque tu querías compañía, le negué la entrada a mi casa..."

Al decir aquello, se volteó y me miró. Parece que lo sentía, pero no lo dijo, tan solo se dignó a mirarme con cara de un cachorro arrepentido.

"De acuerdo..." me relajé y la seguí hasta la cocina, "ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no vas a remojarte esa cara llena de maquillaje que tienes y luego vemos una película? Pondré palomitas en el microondas por mientras." Al decirle lo de su cara frunció el ceño, pero eventualmente se dirigió hasta el baño mientras yo colocaba un plato con palomitas en el objeto eléctrico y preparaba café para ambas.

Cuando coloqué las cosas en la mesita y encendía la televisión, Jade llega por detrás y se tira en el sillón junto a mí.

"Y esa amiga tuya..." Comienza a hablarme antes de inclinarse hacia la mesa y recoger una taza con café, "¿Dos de azúcar?"

"Sip, como te gusta, ¿No?" Muchos sabían que realmente ella amaba el café, pero pocos sabían cómo le gustaba, entre los cuales estábamos Cat, Beck y Yo. En fin, ¿Por qué Jade me tenía que recordar a Antonia? Apenas si lograba olvidar el casi beso... Me agradó su compañía, es todo lo que podría decir habiéndola conocido hace un par de horas solamente, pero su casi beso me produjo... ¿Malestar? No lo sé, pero realmente me incomodó. Repito, nuevamente, Yo no soy Lesbiana.

"Y bueno, ¿Quién es ella?" Me pregunta, puedo asegurar que en su tono de voz había algo más que solo curiosidad.

"Antonia, la conocí hoy"

"Me cae mal" dijo apenas le respondí. Su tono era más bien enojado o molesto.

"¿Por qué? No la conoces" Aunque no me doliera tanto, quise defender a Antonia.

"Se junta con los Hipsters. Por favor, Vega, no te rebajes hasta ellos" Dejó su taza encima de la mesa, y se recostó en el sillón. Me quedé con la boca abierta, ¿Me había insultado? aunque... si se analiza un poquito su frase, me estaba halagando porque me consideraba mejor que alguien. "¿Qué película veremos?"

Después de una gran pelea sobre la película, Jade ganó y vimos Psicosis, era una película rara que pese a no dar tanto miedo... era rara, y me daba escalofríos. Había que entender la película y a Jade le gustaban ese tipo de películas. La película terminó y luego conversamos por unos minutos, pero pronto Jade se fue porque dijo que quería arreglar pronto las cosas con Beck. Así que de nuevo me encontraba sola en casa. Llamé a Trina para preguntarle la hora de su llegada, pero me respondió cualquier cosa que no entendí, al parecer estaba en medio de una cita o algo así.

Aprovechando que estaba sola en casa, tomé el resto de palomitas que quedaron y subí a mi habitación. Como ya no iba a salir más, e igual era algo tarde, me coloqué el pijama, me recosté en mi cama y encendí mi laptop. Entré a The Slap y vi que Antonia ya me había mandado la petición de Amistad, así que la acepté y comencé a revisar su perfil.

En intereses decía claramente mujeres, pues ahora lo entendía todo. Yo no soy lesbiana, pero ésta chica sí que lo era. ¿En qué me he metido? Ya le había prometido una cita a Anto y no podía volver a rechazarla como lo había hecho al llegar a mi casa. Tendré que aclararle las cosas sí o sí... Aunque lo que me hacía sentir era algo bueno... Pero NO, Victoria Vega, Aterriza a tierra...

Luego de chatear con André y Cat, y ver algunos videos graciosos en Youtube, me llegó un mensaje por parte de Jade.

"_Gracias Vega, que bueno que resultes útil para ciertas cosas_"

Suspiré. Típico de Jade. No puede decir nada bonito a alguien sin tener que estar insultándolos para opacar su buen alma que se esconde en algún lugar de su interior y que a veces ruega y patalea para poder escapar.

Al final me quedé dormida pensando en Jade... No le había preguntado por qué se odia tanto, y como tampoco sabía mucho de ella, pensé que sería tan solo por el stress de estar separada de Beck o algo así, y sin saber tampoco por qué, me molestaba que hubiera decidido volver con él. Se veía mucho mejor soltera.

* * *

¿Cómo estuvo? Tal parece que nuestra amiga Victoria está comenzando a tener un pequeño crush (enamoramiento espontáneo y poco duradero) con la chica equivocada... ¿Qué pensara Jade al respecto? Sé que es más corto que los otros capítulos, pero como dije al inicio, en verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escribir... El próximo capítulo -miércoles- será más largo, tendremos algo de Bade (odio Bade), el punto de vista de Jade, y un sueño extremadamente raro para una de las chicas importantes.

Les cuento que estaba revisando por aquí y por allá algunas cosas, y he decidido ver todas las películas ganadoras en los Premios de la Academia, ¿Les conté que mi sueño es ser guionista y directora de cine? Bueno, ahora les digo c:

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos el próximo miércoles! c: ¡Dejen Reviews! Me emociona tener reviews x3

Cuídense, Besos y Abrazos y Cariños y Amor y ... Nah, broma, ¡Nos vemos! c:


	6. Chapter 6

Me estoy muriendo... tengo gripe, no he comido en casi dos días, DOS DÍAS... todo lo que como lo vomito y ya falta que comience a vomitar sangre por poco menos... Me duele todo el cuerpo y no puedo hablar D: Puta gripe y no puedo tomar ningún remedio para la toz porque soy algo como 'adicta'...

Pero como sea, me las arreglé para que mi mami me dejara usar el computador en el estado en el que estoy, así que disfruten el capítulo de hoy (porque enserio que me costó escribirlo).

PD: Disculpen lo tarde... sé que ha pasado una semana, pero por favor les pido disculpas y espero que comprendan mi situación... (Además tengo hambre :cc)

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Jade vuelve con Beck**

* * *

Jade's POV

Los últimos días han sido de locos. ¿De cuando acá Beck es amigo de esa sexy y millonaria hija de papá? Cuando me dijo que iba a salir con una amiga, me enojé, pero lo normal, lo que siempre me enojo cuado lo veo hablar con alguien sexy como Tori, por ejemplo. Pero cuando vi la noticia de que había sido con Alyssa... Ella es una chica modelo-actriz famosa hija de un multimillonario inversionista... no es que yo no sea adinerada, porque gracias a mis padres, sí tengo dinero, pero ella tiene TODO.

El lunes era soleado y caluroso, dos cosas que odio, pero todo lo que tenía en mente era buscar al estúpido de Beck para terminar con él... bueno, terminar por unos segundos porque luego en la noche me recompenzaría con una larga sesión de sexo, (y yo sigo actuando como si él me diera placer)... simplemente trato de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, al final, él sigue siendo mío. En fin, llegué al colegio, y en el estacionamiento, aún sin bajarme del auto, pude ver que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del café asfalto con Tori y André. No lo quize interrumpir, no quiera darle a Vega una escena que comentar. Los esperé unos segundos en mi automovil, gracias a mis queridas ventanas polarizadas, y luego cuando el timbre sonó y los chicos se alejaron, me bajé y me acerqué a Beck lo más rápido que pude.

"Oh, tú no te mueves de ahí" Le dije mientras le apuntaba con mi dedo.

"¡Jade, amor!" Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas de ángel.

Hice una careta al escuchar llamarme 'amor', pero no tan solo me crucé de brazos con una expresión indiferente, "Supongo que tienes algo que explicarme" dije con un tono más bien rudo.

"Jade, fue solo una cena... Somos amigos" trató de explicarme, pero lo detuve.

Le alcé mi pearPhone y le mostré todas las páginas web que habían abiertas, todas ellas hablando de 'la nueva pareja del momento'. "¿Solo amigos? Eso solíamos ser nosotros."

"Jade, relájate..." trató de continuar en su tono normal de voz.

Ahora si que no se salía con la suya, "¡¿Relajarme?, ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje cuando todos los medios hablan de que tú y esa puta están juntos?!" ahora subía mi tono de voz, Beck creía que yo era idiota, ¿no?

"¡Nada pasó!" Noté como él ahora comenzaba a enojarse, pero dejé pasar ese detalle.

"¡Hola Jadey y Beck!" Perfecto, ahora Cat para empeorar las cosas.

"Ahora no" Le dije cortante sin dejar de mirar a Beck.

"Cat, Jade y yo estamos conversando algo importante, hablamos luego, ¿Si? Ve a clases que llegas tarde" le dijo Beck en su tono tan amable... ¡UGH! ¡Por qué es así en estos momentos! Cat se alejó, pero se quedó a unas cuantas mesas para escuchar, no me importó realmente, es Cat y mi amiga.

"¡¿Y cómo quieres que te crea cuando ella es toda una chica perfecta?!" Le dije, o grité, cuando volvió su atención a mí.

"Claro que no" me dijo. Levanté mi ceja porque sabía que él no pensaba así. "Bueno... tal vez, pero fue solo una cena de negocios..." lo volví a cortar.

"¡Ah, ¿y no lo niegas?! ¿No niegas que encuentras que es perfecta?"

"Jade, ella no me gusta" colocó sus manos en mi hombro.

Tiré sus brazos lejos de mí, "¡No me toques! ¿Sabes? No quiero volver a saber más de ti, me cansé de verte rodeado de Chicas y lo de Alyssa tan solo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. "

Beck se quedó callado por unos segundos y yo me quedé contemplando sus movimientos, más le valía pensar bien su propia jugada. Pero de un segundo a otro su mirada cambió, de estar pensativo y relajado como era siempre, pasó a una de rabia e impotencia. "Está bien, Jade, me rindo..." dijo mientras levantaba un poco sus brazos, "¡Estoy cansado de tí, de tus niñerías, de tus celos incontrolables... Ya ni puedo saludar a una chica sin que la lastimes, no puedo tener vida social sin ti. Te amo, Jade, bastante y por eso te he soportado todo este tiempo, pero ya me cansé de todo. No aprecias nada de lo que hago por ti, pero te enojas si lo dejo de hacer, y este último tiempo tan solo me tratas como un juguete sexual. Me aburrí de ver que nuestra relación no te interesa... No quiero más. Esta vez, Jade, YO TERMINO CONTIGO!"

Me quedé paralizada por todo lo que había dicho, él terminó conmigo... ¿él terminó conmigo? ¿Cómo se atreve? ni siquiera lo que dijo era verdad... O tal vez un poco, en fin, no me dio tiempo para responderle cuando escuchamos un grito y luego volteamos a ver a Cat quien estaba en el suelo desmayada. Beck la fue a ayudar, y corrí hasta mi auto esperando que nadie viera como las gotas escurrían tras mi cara. Me quedé en el auto, llorando por unos segundos, aunque no sé realmente el motivo de mi pena, no sé si era por lo de Beck o por toda la situación que de verdad me estresaba.

Nunca había llorado por alguien, nunca por Beck, y aún esta vez tampoco lloraba por él. Esta vez tenía en mi mente todo aquello que había guardado hace mucho tiempo... Nuestra relación no daba para más y ahora sí que estaba preocupada, cuando una relación ya está de por sí destruida, las probabilidades de volver son casi nulas, por no contar a los idiotas. Y si volvía con Beck, yo iba a formar parte de ese club de idiotas...

Luego de pasar toda la mañana llorando en mi cuarto, decidí volver al colegio, enfrentar los rumores que ya deberían estar abundando por todos los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, y a la hora del almuerzo compré un burrito y me senté en una mesa solitaria. Esperaba no ver a nadie, mucho menos a Beck. Si me encontraba con Cat, tan solo la mandaría a volar, después de que ella presenciara nuestra pelea tampoco creo que sea lo suficientemente tonta para acercarse a mi. André no es idiota, así que lo mismo corre para él.. Y Tori, ella sí que era una idiota. Pensé en las probabilidades de que me buscara a la hora del almuerzo, pero lo dejé pasar luego de que mi estómago sonara estruendosamente. No la había visto desde que la había llevado hasta su casa, pero lo que sea.

A los segundos, tal cual lo suponía, llegó Tori arrastrando a André. "Hola, te ves como una muchacha que quiere almorzar con alguien" Dijo Tori cuando llegó.

"Oh por Dios..." dije por lo bajo mientras ellos se acomodaban junto a mí. Aunque no los eché de la mesa, necesitaba algo de compañia y Tori era mejor que nadie... pero André... La hubiera soportado a ella, pero trajo a André. ¿Qué onda con ellos? Últimamente los veía muy juntos y todo, no es que me importe ni nada, pero no me agrada esa idea.

"Yo... creí que estabas enojada" me dijo con su típico tono de Tori Vega la perfecta. Ugh... mátenme ya. Y no Vega, no estoy enojada... Estoy ULTRA molesta, pero eso no te lo contaré a tí, de acuerdo.

Le respondí algo... no me acuerdo qué, pero seguramente fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y tal parece que funcionó porque no dijeron nada más. A los segundos se escuchó la bocina de un deportivo, y cuando me doy cuenta es la estúpida de Alyssa y MI Beck. JUNTOS. ¿Por qué? no lo sé, pero no me importa. Terminamos. Así que salí corriendo del lugar, después de haber contestado la estúpida pregunta de Tori.

Me fui directo a mi casa, a mi habitación, y me dediqué a llorar toda la tarde... sí, nuevamente. Beck era como mi objeto de la buena suerte, y sin él, me sentía como nada. Lo llamé unas diez veces, pero en todas me colgaba a los segundos. Le envié un mensaje, por último, y me respondió que dejara de molestarlo, que no quería saber más nada de mí. Me sentía vacía, y de nuevo se vino la imagen de Tori a mi cabeza... Tal vez puede que ella me ayude, digo... siempre quiere ser mi amiga, y podía usar eso en su contra.

Miré la hora, era ya algo tarde, pero de todos modos igual tomé mi chaqueta y salí hasta su casa. Mientras caminaba vi que había un cometa destrozado en uno de los árboles cerca del camino. Lo tomé para no llegar con las manos vacías.

Llegué hasta su casa y toqué el timbre, a los segundos veo a Tori con una cara confusa mirándome, "¿Jade?" me pregunta, pero antes de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara, lo cual normalmente haría yo después de tratarla tan mal todo el tiempo, entro a su casa. "... has entrado a mi casa..." dice resignada mientras camino nerviosa por la habitación.

Comenzaba poco a poco a hiperventilarme y la actitud de Tori no ayudaba mucho. Cuando se volteó mirándome, una pregunta escrita en su rostro, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, "Se rompió la cometa" una estúpida metáfora para describir la perfecta situación de mi corazón... Todo sería mejor si los humanos no tuviéramos sentimientos.

"Así es, ¿Y?" volvió a hacer la misma expresión. Dude en quedarme o no, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de mi y necesitaba liberarme con alguien, aunque sea Tori. Iría con Cat, pero con ella no se puede hablar... ni más remedio que hablar con Vega.

"Iba caminando cuando se atoró con un árbol... y.. y.. ¡alguien tiene que arreglarlo!" le digo desesperada. Abrirse emocionalmente con una casi desconocida no era lo mío, pero había algo en Tori que me hacía confiar en ella.

"¿Y pretendes que la arregle yo?" dijo nuevamente. Estúpida Vega, sabe a lo que me refiero y aún me responde estupideces...

"¡Olvídate de la cometa!" le grito tirando el objeto lejos y pateándolo.

"Yo lamento tu ruptura, Jade..." me dice tranquilamente esperando que me relaje, pero recordar eso solo hace que empeore.

Ya no aguanté más y exploté en llanto, "¡Quiero volver con Beck!", me tapé la cara, no podía permitir que Vega me viera en este estado, aún cuando fui yo quien acudió a ella.

"¡Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, Jade!" me dijo, y me logró recordar a un comentario que había hecho mi madre hace unos años.

Toda la situación era parecida, yo tenía un juguete, que era uno de mis favoritos, pero siempre me había negado a aceptarlo. Se trataba del Señor Cara de Papa, y como nunca decía o demostraba lo mucho que lo quería en frente de otras personas, mi madre terminó dándolo a unos niños huérfanos. Ahora que lo pienso, Tori se parecía mucho a mi mamá. Ambas siempre pensaban lo mejor para el otro, aunque a mi madre eso no le salió muy favorable desde que mi Padre se terminó casando con otra señora y su matrimonio acabó.

En fin, le conté la historia del juguete a Tori y terminé sentándome en su sofá. Había estado llorando todo el día y ya sentía que me iba a desmayar de tanto.

"Jade... si quieres volver con Beck, ¿Por qué no solo se lo dices?" Me dijo, no sé en qué tono, pero seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

"¡Ya lo hice, pero me mandó al diablo!" Le grité, y algo dentro de mí volvió a estallar.

"Oye, no es por ser mala, pero ¿por qué quieres mi ayuda?" esta vez comenzó a acercarce poco a poco a mí.

Cierto, ¿Por qué iba donde Tori? Ah claro, había algo en ella que me hacía sentir segura... como una amiga, pero no le podía decir eso, claramente. "Porque no hay nadie más en el colegio que quiera verme así". Estúpido, pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

"Oye..." ahora estaba en frente mío, "tal vez solo debes... ¡Pero ni siquiera somos amigas!" me gritó, ahí estaba mi punto... Para mí, muy en el fondo, la consideraba mi amiga, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

"Bueno... no, pero si me ayudas quizá me agrades" dije levantando la cabeza para verla. Estaba justo en frente mío, y se veía hermosa.

Se sentó junto a mí, "Entonces si te ayudo tendré una amiga mala y una cometa rota"

Una sonrisa salió por su mal chiste, pero dudo que lo haya notado. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué quería volver con Beck? De todos modos, la relación igual estaba destrozada... ¡Ni siquiera me importa Beck!... Un segundo, ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé?

Vi la reacción de Tori y me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, tomé un cojín que estaba detrás mío y comencé a llorar en él.

"Pero Jade..." comenzó a decir insegura, con una voz suave y tierna, "¿Por qué quieres volver con Beck?"

Le respondí un par de preguntas, hasta que me ofreció su hombro para llorar. Me incliné y pude sentir el aroma a chocolate que emanaba de ella. Era un aroma embriagador, y me quedé llorando así un par de minutos. De cierta forma... tener a Tori junto a mi me hacía sentir segura, sabía que no importaba cuánto llorara junto a ella, ella no me juzgaría por nada en el mundo. Me encontré agradando ese lugar, entre su hombro y su cuello... y cada vez me relajaba más con sus pequeñas caricias en mi cabeza u hombro con el fin de que me calmara.

Era extraño, el único que tenía ese poder de calmarme con un roce era Beck.

Unos minutos luego sentí un ruido, Trina estaba bajando las escaleras con los ojos cerrados y unos audífonos puestos. No se dio cuenta de que yo estaba presente, y para mantener eso, Vega me hizo unas señas de que subiera a su habitación para estar más tranquilas. Entré a su habitación, blanco con cortinas y algunos muebles morados. Habían unos peluches y juguetes varios en una repisa y una cajita musical algo especial en su antiguo tocador blanco.

Me senté en su cama, mientras seguía llorando.

"Voy y vuelvo" me dijo antes de desaparecer. Me quedé llorando, y tratando de decifrar por qué... Era difícil saberlo... Estaba segura que no era por Beck, tan solo necesitaba dejar escapar tanta presión que por años había sucumbido en mi mente. La presión de no ser la hija perfecta, de ser la causa de la separación de mis padres, de tener que ser perfecta para lograr la aceptación de mi papá y lograr entender la caída al alcohol de mi madre.

Luego de unos minutos Vega volvió a su cuarto con una bandeja y se sentó en el suelo, dejando ésta junto a ella.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es chocolatito caliente, bebe un poco, te ayudará a calmarte" Me ofreció la taza y me senté en frente de ella en el suelo. Hubiera preferido Café, pero justo a ahora no hubiera ayudado en nada a relajarme, tan solo me hubiera puesto más histérica y más emocional de lo que ya estaba.

Aún así, comenté que quería café, tan solo para molestarla, y recibí como respuesta una mirada de reproche llena de justificaciones de por qué no debía beber café en ese momento. Recibí la taza y bebí. Inmediatamente me enamoré del chocolate que Torí me había llevado, no era un chocolate normal y tampoco su preparación era normal. Me encantó, le iba a preguntar, pero su curiosidad en mi tema era más grande que mi curiosidad por su chocolate.

"¿Y...?" Me preguntó esperando que le contara. No le respondí nada, tan solo me incliné para sacar una galleta de la bandeja. "¿Me vas a contar lo que te ocurre?"

"No lo sé..." le respondí amargamente.

"Pero Jade, si quieres en algo mi ayuda, me tendrás que contar lo que te ocurre..." Ella también se inclinó para coger una galleta y bebía de su propia taza de chocolate.

Creo que Vega me había entendido mal... "No, Vega, no sé lo que me pasa" dije cortante, sin mirarla a los ojos. Aunque sabía que no resistiría por mucho, me encantaba sus ojos cafés.

"Entonces..." comenzó a mirar por su habitación, colocó su cara de pensamiento y luego sonrió, "comienza a describir todo lo que sientes". Si de verdad describiera todo lo que siento creo que a Tori le daría un infarto... Por muchas razones, y las más ocultas eran que de cierta forma Tori me agradaba y pensaba que era linda. Pero Gracias a Dios, no hablábamos de eso. Creo que mientras trataba de desvanecer esos pensamientos de yo sintiendo algo por ella, la miré enojada, pero no fue intencional.

Me quedé pensando en cómo describir todo de forma sencilla, pero no fue fácil... Soy guionista, pero contando mis propios sentimientos apesto. "No lo sé, Vega, esto es inútil..." me di por vencido. Dejé la ahora taza vacía sobre la bandeja y me volví a subir a su cama que era extrañamente cómoda y grande, tal vez de una plaza y media o algo por el estilo.

Me tomé el atrevimiento de acostarme sobre ella de la misma forma en que lo hacía en mi cama, y una lágrima bajó por mi rostro. De nuevo, no sé por qué... Debe ser porque estoy justo en ese periodo del mes, pero ando muy sensible... Odio esto.

"Tal vez..." me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi y colocaba su reconfortante mano en mi espalda, "tal vez esa no era la pregunta correcta".

La miré confundida. Quizá qué cosa esté pensando Vega... nunca se sabe con ella, y pese a parecer la chica más predecible del mundo, no lo era. Era aún más misteriosa de lo que yo podía llegar a actuar en mi vida... O a lo mejor, tan solo era un misterio para mí, que no conocía mucho de ese mundo.

"¿Y cuál es, entonces?"

"¿Quién te duele?" Me dijo sencillamente. Tratando de buscar mis ojos, que estaban escondidos tras mi pelo café oscuro que caía sobre mi cara.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Yo sabía que la chica era rara, pero no tanto.

"Sencillo, quién es la razón de tu dolor... ¿Lo es Beck? ¿Alyssa?" Me preguntó con voz suave, odio su voz suave... me encanta su voz suave. Comenzó a sobar mi espalda, lo que en un principio me dio cosquilleo, pero luego me encantó.

Me quedé pensando, mientras otra lágrima bajaba hasta mi mandíbula, "No... Yo" respondí silenciosamente casi sin querer que ella escuchara. ¿En qué me había metido? Estaba a punto de decirle a Tori todo aquello que me daba miedo, todo lo que me hacía sentir insegura, pero había algo en ella que me provocaba querer decirle todo de mí...

"¿Te odias Jade?" Su pregunta llegó directo a mi corazón y me tensé por unos segundos, volviendo a la realidad para ver como Vega sacaba mi cabello de mi cara y me miraba a los ojos buscando una respuesta. Las malditas lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. De pronto, senti aquella situación un poco incómoda y me senté en su cama apoyándome en la pared que estaba junto a la cama.

"¿Por qué te odias?" Me volvió a preguntar, adivinando mi respuesta anterior. Todas las imágenes comenzaron a recorrer mi cabeza, una tras otra. Mi madre, mi padre, el momento en que me enteré que mi padre le era infiel a mi madre, el momento en que me enteré que tenía un hermanastro, cuando mi padre me gritó diciendo que yo debía haber sido un hombre, la batalla que hubo para entrar a Hollywood Arts, su divorcio, una triste imagen de mi madre tirada en el sofá con muchas botellas vacías alrededor de ella, mi hermano gritando que era infeliz, yo no siendo perfecta, yo no demostrando ningún sentimiento, yo sintiendome muerta... Todo eso me dolía, pero un abrazo que de pronto me envolvió me reconfortó y alivianó todo ese dolor que rompía mi corazón.

"No pienses eso... Yo, por lo menos, jamás te podría odiar" Y ahora, a todo eso, tenía que agregar el hecho de que Vega era mi amiga y aún no conocía mi verdadero yo. ¿Y si cuando me conociera de verdad, terminaba odiándome como Beck? Seguía llorando y a estas alturas ya no podía parar. Me acomodé lentamente, sin separarme de ella, hasta quedar tendidas sobre la cama.

Por muy extraño que parezca... ya no quería separarme de Vega. Pronto, entre tanto llanto liberado, mi vista se nubló y me quedé dormida.

Sentí unos ruidos, suaves, pero molestosos y una luz sobre mí. Comencé a despertar poco a poco, y cuando ya estuve en mis sentidos, me di cuenta que estaba abrazando una manta que tenía sobre mí... una mala costumbre mía esa que siempre abrazaba algo cuando dormía, normalmente era mi cojín... Solté la manta inmediatamente, pero sin moverme. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y vi como Vega sacaba una ropa de su closet y se desvestía frente a mí. Su trasero estaba a unos metros de distancia y luego de unos segundos, me atrapé a mí misma admirando aquella pieza de arte. Vega tenía un trasero perfecto, obviamente después del mío. Y me encontré deseando ver más, deseando que se sacara su polera para poder apreciar su hermoso cuerpo... ¡BECK! Jade, estás con Beck... él es lo correcto, él te hace sentir bien...

Pero Vega también me hace sentir bien, aunque no lo sienta como lo correcto... ¿Pero qué soy? ¿Lesbiana? ¿Hetero? ¿Bisexual?... Tal vez estoy en esa etapa de mi vida... Ya saben, cuando uno siente el deseo de descubrir más. Sí, tal vez sea eso. Pero de todos modos me agradaba la compañia de Vega.

Me di cuenta que Tori se detuvo antes de sacarse su polera y lentamente giró hasta mirarme. Cerré los ojos de golpe y actué dormir. Sencillo. Luego la luz que podía sentir se vio apagada, y volví a abrir los ojos. Como lo supuse, la luz de la lámpara estaba apagada y ya no podía distinguir muy bien a Tori. El show se había acabado.

Resignada, giré sobre mí para quedar contemplando la blanca pared de su habitación. Pensé que se acostaría al tiro, pero se quedó haciendo no sé qué cosa. Pronto sentí su mano en mi hombro y una pequeña sacudida, no respondí nada, ni tampoco 'desperté'.

"Jade" dijo mientras me volvía a sacudir ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Gruñí trataba de dormir y su molestar no ayudaba mucho. Su mano seguía depositada en mi hombro, pero se quedó ahí unos segundos. Luego, un suave aliento rozó mi oreja, "tienes que acostarte bien, Jade... yo también quiero dormir" fue lo que me dijo al oído.

Sentí que seguía allí con su boca a centímetros de mi cuello y me levanté, en mi mejor actuación, como alguien que estaba aún durmiendo. Un instinto a besarla que no podía controlar apareció en mí. La mejor opción era levantarme. Me quité la ropa por inercia hasta quedar en ropa interior, tan solo cuando vi la cara de sorpresa y deseo de Vega fue cuando me di cuenta lo que había hecho. Pero ya lo había hecho, así que rápidamente me recosté bajo los cubres y volví a acercarme a la pared, tratando de dejarle el espacio para que Vega se acostara y no me interfiriera. Sentí una brisa fría por mi espalda y me di cuenta que Tori aún no se subía a la cama, así que gruñí, y a los pocos segundos ya estaba junto a mí. Sonreí porque me dí cuenta que Tori me hacía caso incluso cuando gruñia, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sentí su fría piel en mi pierna. Por un error de cálculo nuestros pies chocaron, pero alejé los míos inmediatamente. Después de todo la situación era algo... solo algo... incómoda.

Dormí tranquilamente, aún más tranquila de lo que podía cuando estaba acostada en mi propia cama o en la de Beck, Me desperté a las cuatro de la madrugada, una sorpresa ya que generalmente solía dormir tres horas a lo mucho. Quizá por eso siempre ando de mal humor... Como sea, cuando intenté moverme me di cuenta que las paredes y el techo no eran del color de las de mi habitación, sino que eran blancas. Verdad, no había dormido en mi cama. Lo que más me molestó fue el hecho de tener un bulto sobre mí muy aferrado a mi cuerpo.

Bajé la mirada y vi a Tori abrazándome. Tal parece que yo no era la única con esos problemas de querer abrazar a alguien en la noche.

Me quedé quieta, sintiendo como la respiración de la chica y mi propia respiración se unían en sintonía. Y la imagen del trasero de Vega volvió a mi mente... extrañamente me exitaba. ¿Me exitaba una mujer? Claro... Físicamente Vega es capaz de exitar a un mono, y le doy puntos por eso. La respiración era el único sonido en la habitación, y en medio de esa calma, me di cuenta que me había olvidado de la existencia de Beck, de mi Padre, de mi Madre, de Cat... de todos. Tan solo éramos Tori y yo. La contemplé varios minutos, Tori es hermosa realmente, y la paz que me daba tan solo en ese abrazo durante el sueño, logró conciliar la calma necesaria en mi corazón y mente para que nuevamente lograra quedarme dormida.

Una sensación de vacío fue lo que me despertó una hora más tarde, eran las cinco y media, y pude ver que Tori ya no me abrazaba. Ése era el vacío que me despertó.

Me giré para ver que Tori seguía dormida y me levanté cuidadosamente. No quería despertar a Vega, pero parece que tenía el sueño pesado porque cuando trataba de volver a vestirme en la oscuridad de su habitación, se me calló sin querer mi pearPhone, sonando fuertemente, pero Tori ni se movió. Pensé en unos momentos en que se estaba haciendo la dormida, pero luego deseché la idea teniendo en cuenta que las habilidades de actuación de la chica no eran tan buenas como las mías.

Contemplé la ventana unos segundos, y le quité el pestillo. Sabía que me sería útil más adelante, ya sea para hacerle una broma a Vega, o simplemente para necesitar de su compañía.

Salí de su casa en absoluto silencio y conducí inmediatamente hasta mi casa. Me recosté en mi cama, pero el sueño no volvió nunca, así que me levanté, me fui a duchar y me vestí para el nuevo día que comenzaba. Cuando baje hasta la cocina para preparar mi café me di cuenta que Jake estaba despierto.

"¿Ya te vas?" Me preguntó sosteniendo con una mano su manta y con la otra frotándose el ojo izquierdo.

"No, pequeño, pronto serán las 6:00, ¿te doy de desayunar altiro?" Le pregunto mientras le froto la cabeza desordenandole aún más su cabello.

"Pero luego mamá me dará de comer nuevamente" me reclama mientras se sienta junto a mí.

"¿Y?" Comer dos veces... enserio le tengo que enseñar algunas cosas a mi hermano.

"Bueno, está bien... pero igual le diré a mi mamá" Jake era muy inocente y gentil, a veces me recordaba a mi propia madre, siendo que ni siquiera tenían relación sanguínea alguna.

Así que mientras me tomaba unas tres tazas de café (en serio me encanta el café), vi desayunar a mi hermano pequeño y luego él se dirigió hasta el sofá del hogar y se quedó dormido allí. Comprobando que realmente estuviera dormido, tomé mis llaves, mi bolso y mi chaqueta y comencé a conducir hasta un pequeño cerro sobre la ciudad que quedaba cerca de mi casa. Era una especie de parque natural que abría normalmente después del medio día, pero como era costumbre de algunos días en que necesitaba pensar, me escabullí por una reja que yo misma había cortado con mis tijeras.

Subí hasta lo más alto y me dediqué a ver el amanecer. Pese a que odiara el día, tenía varios motivos por los que amar los amaneceres y atardeceres. Los primeros mencionados son especiales porque son la muestra de lo que la noche dejó. La calma que se siente es muy tranquilizadora y generalmente la inspiración me llega en estos momentos. Se puedo oler además el aire nuevo y limpio, y desde el lugar en que los veo se puede apreciar como poco a poco la ciudad comienza su jornada como quien diría un esclavo comienza su trabajo de fábrica.

Vi a un pajaro hermoso, azul con negro, lo solía ver casi todas las veces que venía al parque, y siempre me avisaba que ya era la hora de irme al colegio, o la hora de comenzar mi día.

Comprobé la hora que ya suponía en mi celular, y salí de allí por el mismo sendero rocoso por el que había entrado, topándome con la larga reja de metal, con un agujero detrás de unos arbustos. Conducí como un día normal hasta la escuela y llegué justo con el tiempo necesario como para comprarme mi café, que no me podía hacer falta ningún día.

Vi que Tori llegó con Trina en el feo auto de la única que sabía conducir de las hermanas Vega mientras yo seguía en la fila esperando para el café. Compré el café, y caminé directo a buscar a Tori, lo sentía como una necesidad... aunque también quería discutir el asunto de Beck, se supone que aún me debía ayudar a recuperarlo.

Al ver a Tori de espaldas, no pude evitar fijarme en su trasero, y no dudé en hacercelo saber. Así que me acerqué a ella, le comenté lo lindo que era su trasero y me alejé de aquel lugar a mi siguiente clase, la cual sabía que compartía con Vega. La cara de shock que estaba en la medio latina me alegró el día, así que llegué con una sonrisa poco normal a la sala de clases.

La puerta se abrió justo después de que yo me sentara y vi a Vega entrar a la sala, "Hola, Vega" le dije provocativamente mientras veía que sus mejillas se volvía muy coloradas. No pude evitar sonreír ante su gesto tan inocente.

Se sentó junto a mí y me susurró en el oído, "¿¡Ayer me estabas espiando!?" Ay, Tori... pequeña e inocente Tori. Creo que lo debe tomar como venganza por su intento de conquistarme en frente de todo el colegio... o más bien por el hecho de que casi caigo ante su pequeña broma.

Suspiré en medio de mi ferviente alegría y se me escapó sin querer un pensamiento, "Por favor, Tori... te desnudaste junto a mí, ¿cómo querías que no te viera?" Ups... eso no lo debería haber dicho en voz alta... ¡Rayos!

"¡Estábas durmiendo!"

"Oh, si, claro... dormía antes de que hicieras tanto ruido en el baño" y no es mentira, ésta chica se demoraba hasta para prepararse para dormir. Le dije con mi tono típico de sarcasmo y Tori volteó a la clase que ya había comenzado. Me di cuenta de que trataba de no mirarme, pero me dio risa algunas veces en que volteaba su cabeza cuando supuestamente yo no veía. Yo, por mi parte, para hacerla sentir más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba, comencé a dibujar un trasero en una esquina de mi cuaderno y le puse una flecha que decía 'Tori'. Cuando se lo mostré se volvió roja nuevamente, pero soltó una pequeña risa y varios chicos voltearon a mirarnos. Yo puse mi cara seria y todos pensaron que Vega estaba loca... Aunque en verdad, Vega sí está loca.

La clase siguió así, intercambiando acciones para provocarnos mutuamente, y ya cuando hubo terminado, decidí esperar a Tori para conversar sobre Beck.

"Vamos" le ordené mientras me levantaba de la silla.

"¿A dónde?" me preguntó mientras ella también se levantaba de la silla para luego agacharse a recoger sus cosas. Su trasero quedó unos segundos expuesto y lo aprecié levemente... Cuidado Vega, luego ya me vuelvo a pensar que no me gustan los hombres... Hombres, claro, Beck.

"Aún quiero volver con Beck" le dije obviamente.

"Ah..." noté que se había desanimado, lo lamento Tori, en verdad no quería volver con Beck, pero encuentro que era lo mejor... "por eso estás tan simpática hoy, solo quieres mi ayuda" Me dijo cortante. Tengo que admitir que me dolió un poco que pensara que solo quería su ayuda, cuando realmente me agradaba estar con ella. Lo dejé pasar solo para hablar el tema de Beck, que de un momento a otro me dejó muy triste... y pues obvio que enojada también por lo que creía Tori.

"¿Me ayudarás o no?" le pregunté ahora yo cortante. Ugh... de nuevo, Tori siempre se hace de rogar.. y yo siempre termino rogando algo a ella. Comenzamos nuestro caminar por el pasillo para el cambio de clase.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer..." me dijo.

¿No hay mucho que pueda hacer? ¿¡Enserio lo dijo!? Después de todo lo de ayer y me sigue respondiendo así como si yo fuera nada... "¡Vamos, Tori!" le reclamé enojada, parando en seco nuestro caminar.

"Jade, ayer fui a casa de Beck mientras dormías para conversar con él..." comenzó a decir con un tono de resignación. Un segundo... ¿A casa de Beck? Así que eso hizo mientras me dejó sola con su estúpida hermana... pues ya, veamos que logró.

"¿Y?" le pregunté ansiosa.

"¿Por qué tan ansiosa? Ayer ni querías volver con él..." Tocó un punto bien fuerte. Luego de decir eso siguió caminando. Puede que sea solo mi idea, pero parecía que ella no quería que yo volviera con Beck.

"¡Ya, pero hoy sí!" le grité exasperada mientras la seguía hasta su casillero.

Paró de golpe y se volteó para mirarnos cara a cara, pero ahora parecía molesta, "¡Jade, si quieres tener una relación seria y volver con Beck necesitas primero saber qué quieres. No puedes estár un día queriendo ser soltera y al día siguiente queriendo estar en los brazos de Beck. Ni él ni tú se merecen un juego como este de niños chicos. Madura, Jade, por favor!" Me gritó, yo solo me quedé ahí callada sientiendo como un agujero ardía tras mi pecho, "O tal ves deberías olvidarte de Beck"

Me quedé paralizada. Tori me acababa de gritar por primera vez, y todo lo que dijo era cierto... sobre todo la última parte. Sentía que iba a estallar nuevamente, así que tomé a Tori del brazo y la empujé tras el armario del conserje. Me contuve hasta que cerré la puerta de golpe. Luego, las lágrimas salían y salían, sin poder parar.

"¿Por qué Beck no quiere volver conmigo?" Le pregunté aún sabiendo la respuesta... todos me odian. "Soy tan graciosa y atractiva... ¡lo tengo todo!" traté de decirlo con ironía, pero tras todo el llanto no salió como quería.

"Bueno... lo de atractiva tal vez, pero lo de graciosa..." dijo ella. ¿Me acaba de llamar atractiva pero me insultó al mismo tiempo? La miré amenazándola, como por inercia, porque en verdad no me molestó lo que dijo. "Los chicos no solo se fijan en lo gracioso y atractivo... nadie en verdad se fija solo en eso, Jade" Irónicamente es cierto... y lo sabía, pero simplemente las mentes de los hombres son tan raras. Las mujeres por otro lado somos más comprensibles, en parte porque yo soy mujer y sé lo que queremos... ¡Beck!, concéntrate Jade.

"¿En qué se fijan entonces?" le dije de nuevo en medio del llanto.

"No has hecho nada lindo por él, Jade... Como dije antes, si no estás dispuesta a dar algo, no pretendas que lo obtendrás de inmediato. Él te soportó por mucho más de un año, soportó TODO de tí, era hora de que en algún momento colpasara por aguantar tanto..."

"Pe... pero..." traté de sacar alguna excusa a mi favor, pero sabía que no existía argumento alguno que justificara mi actuar. Es que simplemente la relación con Beck nunca me atrajo, desde el inicio...

"Lo siento, Jade, me encantaría poder ayudar... pero todo depende de tí" Diciendo eso vi como me dejó sola en la pequeña habitación del conserje. Me senté en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared y caí rendida al dolor. Estuve allí harto tiempo, y Vega, muy a mi pesar, tenía razón. No sentía amor por Beck, pero sí sentía esa necesidad de estar con él... con él me sentía segura. Peor había otro problema... Con Tori también me sentía segura...

¿Tori o Beck? Nunca en mi vida pensé que me estaría preguntando esto... Siempre fue Beck y solo Beck. Aún en ese tiempo en que cuestionaba mi sexualidad, también había sido solo Beck. Estaba confundida... No sabía qué hacer. Pero aclarando mi mente, logré tirar todo lo lado para poder organizarme mejor. Ir a pasos de bebé. Resolver una cosa primero, luego ir por otra.

Un mensaje a Beck, eso era lo primero.

"_Necesito hablar contigo... puede que haya reaccionado mal... lo lamento Beck_".

Me quedé esperando su mensaje que llegó tan solo unos segundos después.

"_Esta noche, en mi casa. Solo hablar._"

Luego Tori. No quería volver con Beck, necesitaba hablar con él y aclarar mis propios sentimientos. ¿Me atraía realmente Tori? No lo sé, pero necesitaba averiguarlo.

Salí del armario aprovechando que la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían en su última hora de clases y fui al baño a limpiarme el maquillaje corrido y volver a colocar uno nuevo. Hecho eso, escuché el timbre y fui hasta mi auto. Creo haber recorrido las calles por bastante tiempo, pensando... Sentía un impulso, una necesidad, un deseo de hablar y estar con Tori, así que la llamé, finalmente.

"¿_Vega?_" Le pregunté tratando de sonar mejor, pero no pude. Mi voz estaba bastante mal después de tanto llorar.

"_Jade, ¿Qué pasa?_" Sonó como molesta y aliviada por algo, al mismo tiempo, pero lo ignoré.

"_Voy a tu casa...?_" Le pregunté en tono de afirmación, en verdad no quería ser una molestia para ella. Pero luego de unos segundos de silencio me imaginé lo peor, "_no estás en tu casa..._" No era lo peor, pero sí me sentí decepcionada.

Para mi sorpresa, respondió inmediatamete, "_No, Jade, estoy afuera, ven en cuanto puedas_" En cuanto pueda... ¿Ahora? claro, ahora podía, ahora quería.

Cambié de ruta, para ir directo hasta la casa de Tori. Cuando me aproximaba a su casa me di cuenta de que estaba junto con otra chica, una chica colorina, alta, de cuerpo atlético... Genial, otra chica perfectita... Cuando estuve en frente, me di cuenta que se sonreían mutua e incómodamente. Vega la miraba hasta que me bajé del auto y su mirada se depositó en mí, mientras que mi mirada seguía la ruta de la otra chica.

"¿Quién era ella?" soné molesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Celos? No, si fueran celos significaría que Tori me gustaba, y eso no ocurre... espero que no ocurra.

"Una amiga..." respondió sin darle importancia, luego nos acercamos hasta quedar cara a cara y colocó su mano en mi hombro, "¿estás bien?". Al sentir su mano me tensé un poco, tal vez sí me había molestado ver a Tori con esa otra chica, pero no lo admitiría. Le aseguré que sí con un movimiento de mi cabeza, no quería volver a hablar y sonar como si hubiera llorado toda la semana... aunque fue algo como eso, no quería auto-delatarme.

Caminamos hasta el interior de la casa, y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. "Tori..." dije casi sin voz, quería contarle cómo me sentía, quería contarle que a veces no sé si me gustan los hombres o las mujeres... quería contarle mi historia familiar y personal... quería que ella confiara en mí como yo estaba comenzando a confiar en ella.

"Dime" dijo relajadamente, pero no respondí, solo me digné a mirar el suelo. "No hay nadie más en casa, estamos solas... ¿Quieres chocolatito? ¿O café? Si quieres podemos subir a mi habitación y hablar más tranquilas" me dijo tan sencillamente, adoraba como era ella. Pero no, no podía volver a su habitación sin que mis deseos por ella afloracen una vez más como cuando la vi semi desnuda.

Caminé un poco y me senté en el sillón. "He pensado en lo que dijiste... Quiero volver con Beck" No sé por qué idiotes lo dije, no quería volver con él, sino que era lo más 'seguro', pero no lo que más quería. Ella se acercó junto a mí, se sentó y me abrazó.

"Lamento lo que dije, Jade..." comenzó lentamente a decir, "no debí ser tan ruda".

"No importa..." realmente no importaba lo que dijera, aún me seguía encantando. Sobre todo por la parte en que siempre tenía completa razón en lo que decía.

"¿Y me vienes a pedir ayuda, algún consejo?" apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me sentí casi afortunada... Pero luego recordé que vine para decirle que volvería con Beck.

"¿Un consejo? ¿Tuyo?" no pude evitar sacar esa ironía de mí, y ahora que estaba más tranquila gracias a su compañia, había vuelto a la normalidad.

Se alejó de mí y me contempló por unos segundos, seguramente porque aún podía tener algo de maquillaje corrido por sobre mi cara... Que espanto que me viera así, "¿Y entonces...?"

Café, necesitaba mi café. Tori estaba más hermosa que nunca, y sin mi café no podría controlarme. Me levanté hacia la cocina y no pude mentirle, "Tan solo quería compañia" le dije, tratando de sonar despreocupada al respecto.

"Bueno..." vi que se quedó estática por unos segundos, pero pronto su cara se transformó a una de ira. "¿Sabes, Jade? Tenía una tarde planeada, estaba con esa chica y solo porque tú querías compañia, le negué la entrada a mi casa..."

¿Tenía una tarde planeada con esa chica que era más fea que no sé qué? Por Dios... Me alegré de saber que tal vez a ella le gusten las mujeres, pero me dio rabia pensar que había planeado una tarde con alguien que no fuera yo... o nuestro grupo normal de amigos.

Ignorando mi recién descubierto odio a esa chica, me volteé y la miré arrepentida. Lo que menos quería ahora era que me echara de su casa, cuando lo que más necesitaba era de su compañía.

"De acuerdo..." pareció relajarse por lo que sonreí. ¿Realmente tenía este poder sobre Vega? ¿O simplemente ella acataba órdenes de cualquiera?. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba en la cocina, "ya que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no vas a remojarte esa cara llena de maquillaje que tienes y luego vemos una película? Pondré palomitas en el microondas por mientras" Fruncí el ceño por lo que dijo de mi cara, pese a haber tratado de arreglar mi desastre en el baño del colegio, las lágrimas que calleron en el camino hasta su casa había arruinado nuevamente el maquillaje.

Entré a un cuarto grande, blanco y decoración azul. Era el baño de invitados, pero parecía más como baño privado. En sí, la casa de Vega era extremadamente limpia y ordenada. Mi casa era limpia, obviamente, pero teniendo a Jake y a mí por los alrededores el órden era desconocido. Me miré al espejo y decidí quedarme sin maquillaje, era mejor por si luego otra lágrima amenazaba con estropear nuevamente mi cara.

Cuando salí me di cuenta que Vega ya estaba en el sillón con las palomitas y dos tazas de café, además de tener la televisión encendida. Me tiré por detrás del sillón, el tema de esa chica me quedó clavado en la mente y tenía que averiguar más de esa tipa.

"Y esa amiga tuya..." claramente lo dije con ironía mientras me inclinaba a recoger una taza, "¿Dos de azúcar?" le pregunté.

"Sip, como te gusta, ¿no?" Me preguntó. En cierta forma me alegró que ella supiera cómo me gustaba el café, eso tan solo lo sabían Cat y Beck, nadie más, ni mi familia, ni el resto de mis amigos. Como sea... Que no se escape el tema de la chica.

"Y bueno, ¿quién es ella?" ahora soné un poco más preocupada y enojada que anteriormente, le echaré la culpa al café que recién estaba bebiendo.

"Antonia, la conocí hoy"

"Me cae mal" dije inmediatamente... Un segundo, ¿Dijo Antonia? ¿Antonia Facade? Ella es la colorina lesbiana más caliente del colegio, de seguro que se ha acostado hasta con las que no son lesbianas, y conmigo también trató por un tiempo, pero se dio por vencido muy rápido... le hubiera dado la pasada si no se hubiera rendido, pero... Esperen, ¿Va a por Tori? Dios. La odio. Y lo peor, es que era la persona más dulce del mundo. Una zora simpática.

"¿Por qué? No la conoces" Oh, vaya que la conocía... pero no le podía decir nuestra historia a Tori, o ¿si? no lo creo.

"Se junta con los Hipsters. Por favor, Vega, no te rebajes hasta ellos" le dije con el argumento que me pareció más obvio. Aunque en el fondo había otra razón. "¿Qué película veremos?" Cambié de tema rápido, de seguro me preguntaría cómo conocía a la chica... o algo por el estilo.

Discutimos un buen rato sobre la película y terminé ganando yo, obviamente, y vimos Psicosis. La había visto varias veces, pero tenía ganas de volver a verla. Al terminar la película conversamos unos segundos, pero recordé lo de Beck y me despedí rápidamente.

Salí de su casa con una alegría de haber pasado más de dos horas con ella, y no por temas del colegio. Aunque no me agradaba la idea a simple vista, la sensación que me había dejado era grandiosa.

Caminé hasta la casa de Beck, en el patio de la verdadera casa, y toqué su timbre. Salió Beck, tan normal como siempre y me dio la pasada para poder entrar.

"Jade" dijo cortante.

"Beck" le respondí mientras entraba y él cerraba la puerta.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?"

"Quiero volver contigo Beck" le dije mostrando algo de arrepentimiento. Podría perfectamente agradecerle a mis habilidades de actriz, en todo caso.

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó teniendo los brazos cruzados.

"Beck, estos días me he sentido vacía, me he sentido... no lo sé..." Creo que mereceré un Oscar por la actuación de hoy.

"Pero Jade..." comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

"Sé que no he demostrado mucho, pero así es como soy... No te prometo cambiar, pero te prometo intentar aunque sea alguna vez." Otro Oscar para la actriz de Renombre Jadelyn August West, aplausos, por favor.

"Jade..."

"No, déjame terminar" le dije, necesitaba decir el 'guión' que me había aprendido para hoy, "dejaré de ser menos celosa... tal vez lo intente, para iniciar, con Tori y Cat" le dije, porque era lo más fácil, "tengo miedo, Beck... tengo miedo de que me dejases de querer..." mi broche de oro, y una lágrima que corría por mi mejilla.

Beck se acercó a mi, me secó aquellla única lágrima y me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Jade, jamás te he dejado de amar" No sabría decir por qué, pero sus palabras se sintieron amargas en mi corazón, y su beso como un veneno que asesinaba todos los verdaderos sentimientos que sentía, pero por otra personas... que además, era de mi mismo sexo.

Nos quedamos hablando por un rato, disculpándonos mutuamente. Por lo menos él se disculpaba y yo asentía. Vimos una película, que descaradamente elegí yo, 'Psicosis', era perfecta para recordar cómo de hermosa se encontraba Tori aquella tarde. La primera tarde que pasamos juntas solo para pasar el rato.

Beck, como siempre, se quedó dormido en la mitad de la película, y me di cuenta que ya el anochecer se acercaba, así que cuidadosamente salí a tomar aire y a mirar las estrellas.

Tomé mi celular y pensé en llamar a Tori, para checkear cómo iban las cosas... pese a que tan solo nos habíamos visto un par de horas atrás, pero sentía aquella necesidad. Me contuve, lo más que pude, y terminé enviándole un mensaje, que realmente no decía lo que verdaderamente le quería hacer saber.

El mensaje decía, "_Gracias, Vega, que bueno que resultes útil para ciertas cosas_"

Pese a que el mensaje no decía textualmente lo que quería y sentía por ella, tenía un mensaje subliminal que esperaba que captara, pero conociendo la inocencia de Vega, sabía que no lo captaría hasta mucho tiempo...

'Que bueno que resultes útil para ciertas cosas'... esperaba con ansias que realmente fuera útil en _ciertas_ cosas.

Me quedé ahí por un tiempo más, tan solo admirando el paisaje estrellado. Luego regresé a la 'casa' de Beck, y dormimos juntos esa noche. Pero como siempre, dormí menos de tres horas, y pésimamente, recordando aún lo bien que había dormido junto a Tori. Se me ocurrió algo...

Eran las tres de la madrugada, cuando apagué el motor de mi auto justo en frente de la casa de los Vega. Sabía que en la habitación de Tori había una ventana, y esperaba que continuara abierta como la había dejado desde la última vez que estuve en ella.

Caminé hasta el patio de la casa, y vi que justo en su ventana había un árbol gigantesco. Trepé por él con un poco de dificultad, pero eventualmente llegué hasta su habitación, la ventana, gracias a Dios, seguía abierta, así que me escabullí por ella y entré a la pieza de Tori.

Ella estaba durmiendo, _Como un ángel_, pensé. Y me desvestí rápidamente, igual que el día anterior, para dormir junto a ella.

* * *

Quería mostrar el punto de vista de la gótica por razones que ya se dieron cuenta, o sea, para mostrarles como poco a poco se da cuenta que le atrae la sexy Latina c: La cita de Anto y Tori se viene el próximo capítulo, ¿Tori, quien no admite ser lesbiana, caerá rendida a los pies de Antonia?¿Cómo reaccionará Jade con la cita? c:

**Aprecio todos los Reviews que me dejan **(que si no los respondo es porque soy muy floja o el tiempo no me alcanza), **me encanta leer todas sus sugerencias y sus halagos también x3 Muchas, Muchas Gracias :) **

Les recomiendo la nueva serie Marvel's Agents of SHIELD porque me enamoré de Skye (y estoy casi segura que sigue atrapada en su armario...) y se las quiero presentar(? y creo que a la serie no le ha ido muy bien con los espectadores :c

¡Cuídense, nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola c: ¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo estoy mucho mejor :) Me di cuenta que tengo faltas ortográficas como para cometer un suicidio... Les pido perdón por aquello y... ah claro, **¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!** c: No, no estaba muerta, estaba en el campo sin internet ni nada :c Necesitamos una forma de comunicarnos D: lo publiqué en mi otro fic que tengo, pero igual... Lo lamento :c Pero por eso les traigo este pequeño maratón :D Disfruten que con Victoriosa hay para rato ;)

* * *

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Cita**

* * *

No one's POV

La Gótica se subió a la cama, semi desnuda y apoyó su cara contra el cuerpo junto a ella, el cuerpo de una semi latina. Pronto, todos los elementos que componían la habitación de Tori comenzaron a caerse a un abismo, y la cama con las dos chicas era lo único que flotaba en ese cuarto oscuro. Jade comenzó a asustarse, ¿qué era lo que ocurría?, ella no lo sabía y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse cada vez más y más. Un nudo estaba atravesado en su garganta y una línea de lágrimas recorría su cara. Se sentó en la cama, la latina aún dormida.

Un zumbido que retumbaba desde lo lejos comenzó a escucharse, y una abeja se pudo apreciar. Una abeja el tamaño de un edificio de tres pisos comenzaba a acercarse hasta el último inmobiliario que se apreciaba... Pero no era cualquier abeja, sino que era una abeja con la cara de André que comenzaba a cantar, pero con el zumbido persistente de fondo. Jade, quien ahora no podía moverse, se dio cuenta de algo, había una chica sentada sobre la abeja. Una peliroja con ataque de risa, _Cat_, pensó instantáneamente. Forcejeó consigo misma para poder mover un brazo, y despertó como pudo a Tori.

La latina, aún dormida, saludó a André y a Cat y volvió al sueño. Jade gritó, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

André, en cuerpo de abeja, seguía cantando, y Cat sobre él seguía riendo, y de lo lejos apareció Beck del porte de un edificio. Parecía calmado y solo decía "_Jade, Jade, Jade..._" A los segundos Jade se vio atrapada por unos fuertes brazos, y no pudiendo escapar, cerró nuevamente los ojos gritando.

"Jade...¿Estás bien?" volvió a decir Beck, quien ahora sonaba más real.

Jade no respondió, sino que abrió rápidamente sus ojos y comprobó la habitación completa. Era un sueño, lógicamente, pero solo se quedó callada. El sueño en sí no fue tan perturbante, pero lo que le asustó fue la realidad con que lo vivió.

"¡Qué mierda!" dijo por fin luego de unos segundos.

"¿Sueño raro?" Preguntó Beck sin soltarla de su abrazo.

"Algo así..." Jade ahora estaba más despierta, y se percató de que la televisión estaba apagada y unos débiles rayos de luz hacían ingreso a través de las ventanas del trailer que Beck ocupaba como Hogar. "¿Dormí aquí toda la noche?"

"Sí..." le respondió Beck confundido, soltando a Jade y levantándose de su cama. "Me voy a duchar, ¿te irás a tu casa o te arreglarás aquí?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?" Cada vez la gótica estaba aún más confundida. Tomó su celular y vio la hora, 6:35 am, era Miércoles y tenían clases. "Oh, rayos..."

Beck, quien seguía esperando la respuesta de la gótica, le besó la frente, "Si es que vas al colegio, nos vemos" y dicho aquello desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Jade tomó sus llaves, su bolso y otras pertenencias y se subió a su auto. Se quedó unos momentos con la mirada en blanco tratando de descifrar qué parte había sido un sueño y qué parte había sido una realidad. Condujo en desolación hasta su casa y allí se preparó para el colegio.

Todo iba a volver a ser normal. Este tiempo Jade había estado dispersa, y una posibilidad que Jade se obligó a creer era que su mundo sin cumplir la rutina 'normal' con Beck. Decidió empezar de cero, olvidarse de todo lo que había pensado estos días... Volvió con Beck, Tori _no_ era su amiga, Cat seguía siendo la misma inocente de siempre, André era su amigo lejano aunque algo cercano, Robbie continuaba siendo el mismo idiota y sus padres seguían separados y viviendo vidas apartes con sus típicos genios.

Cubrir lo que había dicho sin querer a Tori sería fácil. Aún no sabía cómo, pero cuando le llegara la inspiración se lo diría... le diría la excusa, no la verdad. Por ahora, se las habría arreglado con simplemente ignorarla o decirle que no quería comentar con eso. Lamentablemente Tori era muy buena y siempre respetaba los espacios, a veces innecesarios, que Jade le pedía.

Llegó a su casa y se metió bajo la ducha de agua fría. Bajo esa corriente de agua todo parecía estar mejor y se quedó allí un par de minutos que parecieron una eternidad. Terminó su aseo y salió de la ducha para elegir el conjunto que luciría aquel día, unos pantalones grises, polera negra y blusa roja con negro a cuadros. Todos los colores era apagados.

Bajó las escaleras y vio la hora a su paso, tenía menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la hora, pero no importaba, la primera clase era de Sikowitz, y desde el último incidente que Jade provocó, el profesor ya no le impedía su ingreso y tan solo se resignaba a hacer algún que otro comentario.

El enano que se topó en su camino le sonrió y le deseó un buen día.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, aunque no tan lejano, una alarma dulce comenzó a sonar a través del teléfono de la latina. Tori se movió por la cama para apagar su alarma. Se levantó y realizó la misma rutina de todos los días, hasta que se percató de dos cosas, la primera, se había despertado media hora más tarde. La segunda, hoy tendría que fijar la cita con Antonia. No estaba segura de por qué había aceptado, pero lo había hecho y ahora tenía que cumplir con su 'compromiso', como ella lo había nombrado.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo una vez que ya estuvo lista, y se percató de que no había nadie en la casa. Vio la nota blanca que estaba en la mesa del comedor y leyó, _Tori, si quieres que te lleve al colegio procura despertarte más temprano._ Se quejó por la imprudencia de Trina de no esperarla y corrió hasta la puerta. El colegio estaba cerca de su casa, por lo que si corría o apresuraba su caminar podía llegar cinco minutos menos tarde de lo que ya estaba.

Llegó al colegio sudando, más por el nerviosismo de ser su primer día atrasada que por la carrera misma. Estaba a punto de cruzar por la puerta principal cuando sin darse cuenta chocó con una chica un poco más alta que ella, con cabellera negra haciendo juego con su misma ropa, miró primero unos conocidos bototos negros, y subió tímidamente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con unos ojos paralizados de Jade.

Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar, "Disculpa, Jade, no fue mi intención", dijo casi sin voz con miedo al grito que esperaba como respuesta. Sin embargo, este grito nunca llegó porque de cierta forma la gótica seguía pensando en el sueño que tuvo de ir a dormir junto con Tori.

"Ten cuidado, Vega", logró decir antes de que la morena se pudiera percatar de que la otra chica estaba rara.

"Disculpa, es que voy tarde y-" fue cortada súbitamente por Jade quien ahora ya había recuperado su compostura típica.

"¿Tarde? ¡¿La perfecta Tori Vega va tarde?!" Dijo con cara de asombro mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Si, lo que pasa es que..." Tori no alcanzó a terminar de contar su historia cuando vio que la gótica ya se había marchado. Exclamó al aire y luego prosiguió su camino hasta el salón de clases que le correspondía a primera hora.

Toda la mañana fue normal, Tori no se topó con ninguno de los chicos del clan ni con Antonia, y en los cambios de hora aprovechaba para avanzar en sus tareas diarias que no alcanzaba a terminar por las horas de sufrimiento que le causaba el canto de su hermana en las tardes. Llegó la clase de Sikowitz y Vega saludó a todos los chicos presentes.

"¡Felicidades Tori!" Dijo Cat abrazándola por la espalda cuando la vio entrar al salón junto a André y Robbie.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la morena confundida mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja.

"Tienes el estelar" dijo Rex en los brazos de Robbie.

"¿De la obra de este viernes?" preguntó Vega sorprendida, los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza. "¿Y con quién estoy?".

"Robbie, ¿Puedes creerlo?" dijo Rex con ironía en su voz.

"¿Enserio? ¡Felicidades Robbie!" Tori le dio un pequeño abrazo al chico afro y se separaron de inmediato.

"Sí, pero tu co-estelar principal lo tiene Beck" dijo André.

"¿Beck?" Preguntó asombrada en vista de que en el papel que le había tocado debía cantar junto con Tori un par de canciones.

"¿Qué pasa con mi novio?" Preguntó Jade, con una ceja levantada, llegando de la mano de Beck por detrás de los chicos.

"Oh, ¡Felicidades Beck!" Le dijo Tori y Cat al mismo tiempo.

"¿Volvieron? Bueno... no es sorpresa" dijo para sí mismo André.

"Gracias, Chicas, pero no es para tanto... Felicidades a ti también Tori, y Robbie" dijo tranquilo Beck.

"Pero Beck, ¿Sabes cantar?" le preguntó inocente Tori.

"Claro que sí, idiota" le respondió Jade no dándole el tiempo a su novio para que respondiera.

"Jade…" le dijo Beck en tono de reproche. "Si, sé cantar y bailar, pero lo mío es la actuación" le respondió luego a Tori más amable que de costumbre.

"¡Ok, chicos, tomen asiento!" Dijo Sikowitz entrando por la puerta trasera del salón y luego subiéndose al mini escenario. "Como ya sabrán, Martin es el director de la obra que se realizará este viernes, y junto con Lane, quien coordinará los movimientos y pasos de baile. Los estelares los tienen Tori, Beck y sorprendentemente Robbie"

"Sí que es una sorpresa" dijo Rex interrumpiendo al profesor.

"Felicidades, a ustedes tres chicos, y les aviso desde ya que después del almuerzo deben ir a ensayar en The Black Box Theater"

"¿Y qué con decirlo en inglés?" preguntó André.

"Nada, solo quería ver si sonaba mejor"

"¿Y cómo suena?" preguntó Beck como broma.

"Ñaa…" dijo Sikowitz para luego tomar un coco y comenzar a beber su jugo.

Tori's POV

La clase ocurrió muy rápida y sencilla, como todas las que tenemos con Sikowitz, y no podría pedir mejor profesor de actuación que él. Además, no puedo quejarme ya que obtuve el estelar de la obra de este viernes, lo malo es que tendría que practicar como loca para aprenderme las líneas en tan solo dos días.

"Vamos a almorzar, Tori" me dijo André con su alegría de siempre. Asentí con la cabeza y junto con Cat, Robbie, Beck y Jade nos encaminamos hasta el Café Asfalto para comprar nuestras comidas. Estábamos conversando en lo que llegábamos hasta las mesas y yo estaba muy concentrada en la conversación, pero a la mitad de camino Jade nos detiene a todos en un susurro.

"¿Qué ocurre, Jade?" Le pregunta Beck en el mismo volumen de voz que habló la gótica, todos la miramos raro.

"Alguien le puede decir a Vega que le pida a su novia psicópata que nos deje de observar" habló ella, pero sin mirarme, sino que trataba de evitar mi mirada y pude notar que se escuchaba algo enojada.

"¿Novia?" Me preguntaron todos confusos y pude sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecían. Miré hacia los lados para encontrarme que Antonia estaba conversando con su grupo de amigos a la entrada el café asfalto y no dejaba de observarme, cuando la miré me sonrió y yo le correspondí la sonrisa, para volver inmediatamente la vista hacia mis amigos.

"Ella no es mi novia", dije tratando de no sonar tan patética. Los chicos de vez en cuando la miraban a ella y retornaban la mirada hacia mí. Todos excepto Jade, quien estaba cruzada de brazos mirando el techo y los casilleros como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

"Tori… ¿Se refieren a Antonia?" Me pregunta tímidamente Robbie ocultando algo en su voz.

"Sí, pero ella no es mi novia", vuelvo a repetir.

"Por ahora…" Me dice Jade, la miro y por unos instantes a los ojos y me percato de que hay algo escondido tras esos iris negros, muy oculto, pero lucha por ser liberado.

"¿Sabes cuál es su reputación?" Me pregunta Beck tratando de ser amable. Hay momentos en que no soporto su amabilidad, pero ahora era necesaria.

"No…" lo miro extrañada, ¿reputación?, espero que no sea lo que creo.

"Tori… si vas a jugar para ese equipo, te recomiendo que no lo hagas con ella". Okeeeey, ¿Equipo? Mis ojos se abrieron lo más grande posible, y mis mejillas ya no podían estar más rojas de lo que estaban.

Sentí una mirada penetrante en mi espalda al mismo tiempo en que los chicos comenzaron a toser, Cat dio un saltito y Jade se tensó visiblemente luego de quejarse. Me di vuelta y vi que Antonia estaba justo atrás mío. "Hola", dije con una sonrisa algo cínica.

"Hey, Tori, ¿Podemos hablar?", me pregunta con una sonrisa que creo que tenía la intención de seducirme. Pero no, me gustan los hombres y eso yo lo sé perfectamente. No, no hay necesidad de ponerse nerviosa, estás tranquila con tu heterosexualidad y ahora necesitas terminar con este 'trámite' de una vez por todas.

"Em… eh…" miré a los chicos, sobre todo a André, en busca de una salvavidas urgente.

"Te veremos luego, Tori." Me dijo André. Error de respuesta, moreno, yo quería que me salvaras. Lo miré de reojo mientras se alejaba con Cat y Robbie.

"Antonia", le dijo Jade a Anto como despedida… ¿o amenaza?, cuando se fue de la mano de Beck hasta nuestra típica mesa.

"Wow, esa chica sí que es intensa, ¿No?" Pregunta Anto mirando el rastro de mis amigos.

"Emm… ¿claro?" Le respondo en forma de pregunta. De acuerdo, sí estoy nerviosa, pero ¿por qué? No me gustan las chicas.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta con una sonrisa, ya estaba comenzando a detestar aquella sonrisa.

"Sí, ¿por?" respondo, nuevamente mi voz suena algo nerviosa.

"Estás algo colorada, y te noto extraña… Pero como sea, ¿Almorzamos juntas?"

¿Cómo decirle que no a alguien que de verdad quería estar contigo? Esto es más incómodo de lo que puede parecer, "La verdad es que estaba hablando con mis amigos sobre la obra de este viernes y es algo importante, quedan dos días…", le miento piadosamente.

"Oh, está bien…" Por su voz creo que me descubrió, pero si lo hizo, no me dijo nada. "¿Y qué hay de la cita? Supongo que será la otra semana, después de que tu obra acabe…" dijo desanimada, o fingiendo estar desanimada.

"No. Hoy no puedo, ¿pero te parece mañana en la noche?" ¿Por qué dije eso? No quiero salir con ella. Pero bueno, tengo que terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Sonrió abiertamente, "Perfecto, te paso a buscar a las ocho, ¿te parece?"

"A la ocho, te estaré esperando" ¡No! ¿Por qué sueno entusiasmada? Yo no debería estar tan entusiasmada, es solo un mero compromiso.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa, aún más seductora, "Felicidades por el estelar" dijo antes de irse dándome un abrazo fugaz.

"wow…" digo resignada y con algo de enojo una vez que la veo irse. Ladeé un poco la cabeza, y seguí mi camino hasta la mesa de los chicos.

"Espero que con ese abrazo sigas siendo virgen", me dijo Jade cuando me senté junto a ella en la mesa. Nuevamente la miré a los ojos y le di una expresión de burla, pero no me sabría decir cuál era, aun así en sus ojos había algo, ¿Celos? Tal vez, pero no lo creo. Tampoco me permitiría lidiar con dos chicas detrás de mí al mismo tiempo.

"No quiero comentarios, por favor" dije antes de apoyar mis brazos en la mesa y mi cara sobre mis manos, cubriendo todo mi rostro.

"Cuidado, la nueva Lesbo no quiere comentarios" dijo Rex con mucha ironía en su tono de voz. Levanto mi cabeza para mirar con odio a Robbie quien era lógico que dijo el comentario, pero mi atención se centró en la gótica que tiraba lejos a Rex por las mesas vecinas.

"Sus comentarios me dan ganas de arrancarme los ojos con un tenedor con veneno" dijo antes de irse. Yo sigo su trayecto, pero me detengo cuando se me cruza por la vista la mesa en donde estaba Antonia y su clan sentados. Giré tan rápido la cabeza de vuelta a mi mesa, que creo que se me rompió algún huesito del cuello.

"Jade siempre ha sido algo sensible a los comentarios homófobos" dijo André tranquilo y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Y qué quería la chica que no es tu novia?", preguntó Cat inocente.

"Umm… nada" dije tratando de sonar convincente, nuevamente.

"Tori, ten cuidado con ella… Te lo digo como amigo, tal vez no seas ni lesbiana ni bisexual, pero si esa chica te habla es porque quiere algo más que solo una amistad, y se comenta que sus relaciones no duran más que tres sesiones de sexo" Me dijo Beck preocupado por mí. ¿Tres sesiones de sexo? ¿Es enserio? De todos modos lo único que quiero con ella es una amistad… y lo que tendremos hoy será una cita amistosa, de amigas, nada más…. Lo que me preocupa es que tampoco será nada menos que eso…

"Está bien, estamos juntas en una clase y me pidió unos apuntes, es todo" No quería preocuparlos, bastante tenía con Jade y sus celos que no comprendía por qué los tenía conmigo si se supone que ella estaba con Beck. En fin, lo primero es resolver el tema con Antonia.

"Pero ten cuidado, Chica" Repitió André, y los demás asintieron. Con una rapidez impresionante, cambiaron de tema y siguieron conversando sobre la obra. Pero yo seguí pensando sobre Antonia… ¿Y Jade? ¿Por qué me preocupa lo que piensa Jade? Es mi amiga, y fue la primera de todos que me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Antonia, será por eso.

¿Y dónde me llevará Antonia? No puedo evitar no estar algo emocionada por eso, y además, siempre me he preguntado lo que se sentirá estar con otra chica. ¿Los besos entre chicas serán más suaves que con los hombres? ¿Y el sexo? Lo único que conozco es el sexo convencional, el 'tradicional', como dijo Jade, sigo siendo Virgen y si Antonia planea algo, le diré que no. Por muchas razones, las principales, no me gustan las mujeres y la segunda, aunque suene ridícula en el siglo 21, es que planeo perder mi virginidad con alguien que realmente ame. El coito es un acto sexual sumamente íntimo y delicado, es especial porque creo que es el momento en el que las almas cierran su pacto, y no es algo que se le pueda regalar a alguien por libertad propia.

Sucumbí en mis pensamientos para ser liberada por una mano morena que sacudía mi hombro, "Tori, es hora de ir a ensayar la obra".

Levanté la cabeza y vi que todos ya estaban de pie. Me levanté rápidamente, me coloqué la mochila en mis hombros y los seguí hasta el Teatro Caja Negra donde ya estaba gran parte de los actores. Jade estaba sentada cerca del término de la primera fila, con su guion en una mano y su celular en la otra. Caminamos hacia ella y la rodeamos, Beck y Cat se sentaron junto a ella y Robbie, André y yo nos quedamos de pie mirando de frente hacia ellos.

"¿Es el guion?" Preguntó Robbie.

"Claro, tonto, ¿Necesitas ajustar tus lentes?" Le respondió la gótica sin dejar de mirar su celular. Robbie se fue con su muñeco hasta el otro extremo de la fila en donde sentó a Rex y alcanzó una pila de guiones que estaba sobre la mesa del director. Volvió hasta nosotros y nos entregó a cada uno un guion. Luego volvió hasta donde Rex y se sentó junto a él a leer su guion.

Todos hicimos lo mismo, comenzar a leer nuestros guiones, hasta que entró Martin, el director y se subió al escenario.

"Bien chicos, tenemos que hacer esto bien. Ya conocen la historia y ya todos tienes sus guiones, quienes aún no los tengan, por favor retírenlos de la mesa, ahora" Espero unos segundos para que todos llegaran a la mesa y sacaran sus libretos. "Perfecto, daremos una hora para que lean sus papeles y se interioricen con los personajes. Cualquier duda vengan a preguntarme, pueden salir, recorrer la escuela, busquen un lugar cómodo y apréndanse las líneas. Nos reuniremos en una hora aquí para ensayar las canciones, los bailes y las primeras escenas. Tori, Beck y Robbie, confío en ustedes"

Dicho aquello nos dejó el paso libre para que fuéramos a donde quisiéramos. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta la salida, llegué hasta mi casillero y me senté en el suelo para poder estar tranquila a aprenderme las líneas.

Ya comprendía totalmente mi personaje, y me sabía de memoria las escenas más importantes, en donde ocurría la acción. Estaba a punto de colocarme los audífonos para escuchar la banda sonora de la obra cuando veo que Jade se acerca y se sienta junto a mí.

"¿Qué hay, Vega?" me dice con su típico tono de voz de que no le podría importar menos.

"Si no te interesa, ¿por qué preguntas?" Le digo, pero sin sonar enojada ni nada por el estilo.

"Tienes razón, ¿Qué pasa con Antonia?" Me responde.

"¿Y te importa?" La miro sorprendida.

"Si no me importara, no gastaría energía en caminar hasta acá, en sentarme junto a ti y mucho menos en hacerte una pregunta. ¿Qué crees, Vega?" Me dice alzando una ceja. Tiene razón, si Jade pregunta es por algo, y es por lo mismo que en un principio dudé en contestarle.

"Me pidió unas apuntes, es todo" le respondo mirando mi libreto sin siquiera intentar leerlo.

"No me mientas, Vega" Me dijo con cara de enojo, pero su voz sonaba mucho más suave que la común.

"Ugh, está bien" dije resignada, sabía que a Jade, la más experta actriz que había en Hollywood Arts, no se le podía mentir. "Me pidió una cita", giré mi cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos buscando cualquier tipo de reacción, al mismo tiempo en que ella giraba su cabeza para mirar cualquier cosa al vacío.

"Oh…" dijo algo decepcionada.

"¿Qué crees que deba hacer?" Le pregunto buscando ayuda, sabía que si quería oír la verdad de alguien, la mejor personas para aquello era Jade.

"No aceptes" dijo sencillamente.

"Ya lo hice…" dije algo apenada.

"Entonces, déjame decirte que eres una boba, Vega" me respondió mientras se levantaba.

"¿No quieres que vaya?" Le pregunto inclinando mi cabeza lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara, ya que ahora estaba de pie y yo seguía sentada en el suelo.

"Por favor…" dijo con algo de ironía. "Vega…" me miró a los ojos con un brillo especial, "por favor no lo hagas...". No esperó que le diera una respuesta, sino que se marchó de inmediato. ¿Por qué todo el mundo estaba en contra de Antonia? Yo la conocía, y sabía que era simpática, aunque... claro, tal vez lo mejor sería terminar con esto rápido.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans y le envié un mensaje a Antonia.

_"Hey, cambio de planes, ¿te parece si la cita es hoy? -Tori"_

Esperé unos segundos, no muchos puesto que contestó de inmediato.

_"No hay problema, ¿pero puede ser a las nueve? -An"_

_"Sí, gracias por entender :) -Tori"_

_"Gracias a ti por querer salir conmigo :3 -An"_

_"hahha :) ¿tenida casual? -Tori" _

_"Sip, da lo mismo...-An"_

_"Okey c: nos vemos en la noche -Tori"_

_"Nos vemos xoxo -An" _

Vi la hora y me di cuenta que estaba justo a tiempo de volver al teatro para poder ensayar los bailes y las canciones. Así que regresé al lugar de encuentro predicho y comenzamos a ensayar. Lo primero fueron las coreografías, eran cinco, para cinco canciones distintas, y luego comenzamos a ensamblar todo junto con las escenas. Terminé exhausta y cuando nos dieron libre para poder volver a casa ya eran ocho de la tarde.

Tenía una hora para volver a casa, bañarme, arreglarme y quedar algo presentable para mi cita con Antonia. Llegué a casa lo más rápido que pude y entré inmediatamente a la ducha, al salir me alisé el pelo con mi alisador al mismo tiempo en que buscaba algo de ropa linda que ponerme, cuando saqué casi toda la ropa que había en mi armario y terminé con mi cabello comencé a maquillarme, algo simple, y finalmente me vestí. Todo en una especie de carrera maratónica en lucha por el oro del primer lugar.

Cuando me contemplé por última vez al espejo ya eran pasadas las nueve, yo estaba vestida con unos jeans negros casuales, una polera blanca de nirvana y una blusa de jeans delgada. Di media vuelta en mi lugar y suena el timbre de forma inesperada. Esperé unos segundos para no parecer tan desesperada y abrí la puerta, allí en el frente estaba Antonia, con su pelo anaranjado liso y sus ojos más azules que nunca, ¿tenía los ojos azules? Oh claro, llevaba unos jeans verdes, una polera de no sé qué otra banda de rock insertada dentro de sus pantalones y un blazer femenino de color amarillo con pinzas a la altura de la cintura.

"¡Hey! ¡Hola!" Dije mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

"Te ves bien, Tori" dijo estando quedándose misma posición en el marco de la puerta. "¿Lista?"

"Un segundo" dije mientras me acercaba al sofá y agarraba el bolso channel que mi tía me había regalado, y volví hacia ella. "Listo", di un paso hacia afuera y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

"Iremos caminando, ¿No te molesta? Nos dará tiempo de sobra para conversar y conocernos mejor" me dijo nuevamente con su sonrisa tan seductora. Pero de alguna forma nunca lograba seducirme.

"Bien, ¿Dónde iremos? Ya me tienes que decir", le dije juguetonamente mientras comenzábamos a caminar por la calle.

"Veo que no puedes esperar demasiado" dijo riendo, "iremos a un bar algo especial". ¿Especial? No dirá un bar lésbico, ¿cierto? No. No iré.

De pronto me paralicé, aunque traté de no mostrarlo lo suficiente, pero no lo pude evitar. "¿Especial?" dije con algo de nerviosismo.

"Tranquila, Tori, lo que más conocen en ese bar es la discreción" dijo poniendo por leves segundos su mano en mi brazo para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero solo logró incomodarme.

"Y cuéntame de ti, ¿qué te gusta hacer?"

"Cantar, pasar el rato con mis amigos y componer" respondí sencillamente.

"Qué bien, yo tengo una banda"

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí, toco batería y hago los posters y diseños de los videos. El diseño es lo mío, dibujar o plasmar ideas en una obra de arte".

"Wow…Algún día me tienes que mostrar uno de tus dibujos"

"Con gusto", podía sentir que su mano rozaba la mía en el trayecto de columpio que realizaban por nuestro caminar. "¿Qué hay de ti? Espero que algún día me darás uno de tus conciertos privados"

Creo haberme sonrojado involuntariamente, "¿Y qué hay de este viernes?", le dije mientras me arreglaba un mechón de cabello que se había escapado detrás de mi oreja. "Irás a verme, tienes que ir a verme"

"Oh, lo lamento, Tori. Este viernes tengo un pequeño concierto en un bar de la ciudad, lo lamento, enserio"

Lamento decir que me decepcioné un poco con lo que me dijo, en el fondo sí quería que me fuera a ver. "Está bien, supongo que estamos a mano ya que yo tampoco te podré ir a ver"

"A lo mejor si coordinamos hora podré alcanzar a ver el final de tu obra, o quizá tú puedas ir a verme a la salida del show"

"Puede ser, ¿a qué hora es el concierto?"

"Es cerca de las nueve, pero haremos una prueba de sonido a partir de las siete, ¿Y la obra?"

"Comienza a las ocho y media, y dura un poco más de dos horas y medias", de nuevo me decepcioné.

"¡¿Más de dos horas y media?! Menos más que lo mío no es la actuación…" Dijo algo sorprendida. Pude notar que en ningún momento pareció interesarle mi obra o no mostrar alguna señal de _dolor_ al saber que ninguna de las dos podrá ir a ver a la otra, pero qué va… si aún no somos nada… ¿Qué dices? Me gustan los hombres. Recuerda, hombres. Penes. Hombres. No vaginas. Hombres.

"¿Y tu show supongo que durará lo mismo?" Le pregunté algo nerviosa. Recuerda Tori, hombres.

"Sí, pero luego tendremos la típica fiesta de celebración, ¿Vendrás conmigo?"

Veo mi reloj, y me sonrojo por lo que diría, "¿Menos de veinte minutos de nuestra primera cita y ya me pides una segunda?" Le pregunto con algo de picardía oculta.

"No lo puedo evitar, Tori, eres hermosa". Y fue cuando dijo eso que me tomó de la mano, paró nuestro caminar y me agarró de la cintura con la gentileza de un algodón encremado. Nuestras alturas eran casi iguales, y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su cara hasta la mía. Sentí su respiración, un dulce olor a frutilla, eran su lápiz labial, y pronto el olor se convirtió en un sabor. Me besó. Yo no reaccioné en ningún momento, solo me quedé quieta.

¡Acababa de ser besada por una chica! Pero Tori… ¿En serio aceptarás esto? ¡Has algo!

Mi subconsciente estaba que disparaba tras mi cerebro, y cuando Antonia se alejó de mí, no intentando nada más que un pequeño roce de labios, vi que su cara estaba algo decepcionada. Porque claro, le decepcionaba más que no le correspondiera un beso en una primera cita, que no pudiera ir a verme para fijar la segunda.

"Disculpa, fui algo imprudente… yo no debí…" comenzó a pedir disculpas por el beso, como si realmente lo sintiera así, yo conocía más de actuación y ya había visto ese truco en varios chicos, pero me dejé engañar muy conscientemente. "Malinterpreté las cosas, lo lamento"

Yo, quien tenía los dedos en mis labios, y aún seguía algo shockeada por lo ocurrido, traté de no sonar tan tonta cuando le hablé, "No, no te preocupes… Está todo bien"

"¿Segura?" Preguntó como un niño arrepentido. De seguro todo era parte de su juego. La reputación, ¿te acuerdas Tori?

"Sí, vamos" le dije mientras volvía a caminar tras la acera. Dimos un par de pasos más, yo iba adelante y ella a medio metro tras de mí, tal vez porque luego del beso aceleré el paso mientras que ella continuó con el que llevábamos antes del beso. El beso, ugh… Creo que luego de volver a pensar en el beso aceleré un poco más el paso, quizá buscando la manera de alejarme un poco de ella, pero ella agarró mi mano y me detuvo.

"Hey…" dijo suave. "Es aquí" indicó con la cabeza a un costado, era un pequeño edificio, del porte de una casa de dos pisos, estaba pintada de crema, resaltando aún más los dos portones gigantes negros que habían a un costado, junto con el letrero '_prohibido estacionar en frente de salida de autos_'. La casa tenía una puerta y un timbre, aunque no tenía ventadas. Antonia, sin embargo, se acercó hasta el portón y tocó tres veces con un ritmo particular. A los segundos una pequeña rejilla se abrió mostrando los ojos y parte de la cara de alguien.

"Diga", la voz ronca de un macho gigantesco sonó tras la puerta. Apreté la mano de Antonia para buscar seguridad y... ¿Por qué seguía de la mano de Anto? Era cálida, eso lo admito.

"Es Facade y acompañante" dijo en un murmuro casi inentendible. La rejilla se cerró de golpe y un crujido de un metal oxidado daba la alerta de que la puerta se abriría. Un hombre negro, alto y robusto, calvo y vestido como pingüino, con unos lentes negros, se asomó, dejando el espacio suficiente para que solo una persona delgada entrara.

Antonia me dio la pasada, así que entré primero y esperé que ella también lo hiciera, no soltando mi mano en ningún momento. Nos encontramos en un túnel, con paredes pintadas morado oscuro y de negro, unas luces de neón parpadeaban débilmente de vez en cuando dejando ver las parejas de chicas que casi se tragaban una a otra ubicadas contra la pared. Eso provocó que la poca esperanza que tenía de que me llevara a un lugar diferente, se desvaneciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Inconscientemente le apreté un poco la mano, solo por la inseguridad y escalofrío que me cruzó al ver aquellas parejas de chicas.

"Tranquila… recuerda, este lugar es confidencial" Dijo mientras me sonreía. Llegamos hasta el final del pequeño túnel, encontrándonos con otro fortachón, pero éste era tez blanca, con un poco de cabello y además de la misma vestimenta y lentes, poseía audífonos en ambos oídos. Miró a Antonia y le sonrió, no dijo nada pero caballerosamente nos abrió la puerta.

Nuevamente, me dio la pasada y no pude sentirme con algo de incomodidad por estar recibiendo aquel tipo de atención de una chica. Cuando entré, la música estalló, y me quedé como una pequeña contemplando la inmensidad del lugar. "wow…."

El lugar era increíble y notoriamente moderno. La barra de bar duraba de pared a pared, por la izquierda, excepto por la pequeña abertura que dirigía a una escalera clausurada con uno de los guardias de seguridad fortachones. Había varios sillones con sus respectivas mesas bajas. En el centro de todo el lugar, estaba la pista de baile repleto de chicas que no temían de mostrar su sexualidad entre una turbia de lesbianas.

Había una plataforma por la derecha de mi visión, en ella solo había mesas y sillones, además de todas las chicas que charlaban en su mayoría en grupo y una que otra en pareja. Otro nivel había en la parte más lejana de la plataforma, y con letras de neón se leía claramente _Zona VIP. _Me quedé unos segundos más contemplando los detalles del local, como los efectos visuales de luces que llenaban el local y el humo que salía de un segundo piso ubicado a mucha altura. El segundo piso era más bien un balcón que permitía la visión de casi todo el club, excepto de la zona VIP que estaba más oculta, pero me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. No había nadie allí, solo un par de hombres resguardando la seguridad del local, ubicados junto a los pilares como estatuas.

Otro detalle más era la ligereza de ropa con la que andaban las chicas que atendían y la agilidad que tenía con respecto a transportar las bandejas llenas de licores hasta las mesas sin dejarse llevar por las chicas muy exaltadas que bailaban en donde sea debido a su curadera.

Por inercia, iba a comenzar a caminar hasta la barra de bar que estaba ubicada en el primer piso, pero en vez de eso, Antonia me jaló hasta el lado contrario. Hasta la plataforma.

Comenzamos a cruzar por medio de la multitud de chicas que estaban allí conversando y de pronto se comenzó a formar un camino por sí solo y podía sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecían debido a la mirada y silencio súbito que surgió en aquel lugar. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras que daban al segundo nivel de la plataforma, la zona VIP, Antonia me miró.

"Solo están celosas, relájate, no te harán daño", ¿Daño? Y solo ahí me pude percatar que las miradas que recibía, junto con unos pequeños gestos, eran como de envidia, y varias como de amenaza. Me sentía como animal en corral ajeno. Este no era mi lugar, aquí yo no pertenecía.

Varias veces en el camino intenté zafarme del agarre posesivo de la pelirroja, pero solo lograba que me apretara más la mano. Entramos a la zona VIP sin dificultades y varias chicas de las que estaban allí parecieron reconocer de inmediato a mi cita, puesto que se acercaron casi corriendo con una sonrisa hipócrita en sus rostros, tan solo para decir hola y uno que otro cumplido. Ni más remedio que saludar a aquellas personas y conversar con gente que jamás había visto en mi vida. Gente muy rara, por lo demás.

Cuando por fin nos deshicimos de aquellos seres, nos dirigimos a la pequeña barra de bar que había instalada en esa zona.

"Vaya, tienes fama aquí" dije en tono de broma mientras nos sentábamos y cuando por fin me soltó la mano, que ya estaba algo sudada.

Pareció asustarse por lo que dije, pero lo cubrió perfectamente, "Verás, cuando eres una de las accionistas más importantes, la gente suele querer ser tu amigo". Pese a que le creía lo que decía, me percaté que las miradas asesinas que recibí momentos atrás no se debían a eso. Reputación, eso era lo que la hacía tan famosa. Antonia era una colorina sexy que además se vestía excelentemente bien, y yo sabía que ella tenía reputación.

"Oh…" dije en voz baja no encontrando otra cosa que responderle.

"¿Y bien?" dijo haciendo un ademán con sus brazos para referirse al local.

"Está… bien, supongo" La verdad que estos tipos de locales no eran lo mío. No solía salir muy a menudo a bares o clubs, una que otra vez salía a bailar, pero no en lugares tan modernos o discretos como éstos, sino en los normales. Donde suponía yo que iba toda la gente normal.

Miré un poco más a mi alrededor y me percaté que, incluyendo al servicio, las muchachas presentes en este lugar no deberían tener más de 22 años, a lo mucho. Y la mayoría parecía tener la misma edad que yo o Antonia, 16 años.

"¿Y qué deseas beber?", me preguntó mientras llamaba a un bar attender.

"No sé, ¿qué me ofreces?" Le pregunté sonando mucho más confidente que hace segundos atrás, a lo que recibí una sonrisa coqueta de su parte. No dijo nada ya que llegó la persona que nos serviría, una rubia natural, con ojos azules, piel blanca, y a lo mucho debía tener 18 años. Era joven y estaba vestida provocativamente, al igual que el resto de las empleadas.

"Antonia, ¿Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí?" Dijo alegre con una de sus sonrisas atrevidas, no me miró a mí, de hecho, ni notó mi presencia ni pareció importarle. Se apoyó con sus codos en la barra, la que le quedaba algo baja, y ocasionó que todo su frontis, que no era menor, se mostrara más de lo esperado.

"Caroline, tiempo sin vernos" dijo con una sonrisa, que creo que podría asegurar era la misma que me había dado a mí casi todo el día para intentar atraerme.

"¿Y en qué te puedo ser útil?" dijo con doble intención mientras estiraba sus manos para encontrarse con las de Antonia. Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba molesta porque la pelirroja no le dijo nada, pero tampoco le correspondió las caricias, solo se quedó allí, como estatua sonriéndole seductoramente mientras la desvestía con la mirada. Yo estaba…. ¿celosa? Sí, estaba celosa y enojada. Si de esta forma se supone que actuaría toda la noche, entonces prefiero correr mil veces hasta el puente más cercano para arrojarme de por él.

Me aclaré la garganta, fuertemente, para interrumpir _accidentalmente_ su pequeño encuentro. Antonia le soltó la mano, pero mantuvo su sonrisa. En cambio la chica rubia cambió completamente su expresión y me examinó hasta el alma. La miré con odio, de eso estoy segura, y mientras lo hacía, Anto va y me toma de la mano.

"Lo siento, Car, pero hoy vengo acompañada". No podía creer que me tomara de la mano justo después de haber estar coqueteando con la misma parte del cuerpo a otra chica en frente mío. ¡Qué cita! Y no se olviden de notar mi ironía.

La rubia, que quería creer era oxigenada (aunque para mi pesar era muy natural), se enderezó y una vez que terminó de analizarme volvió a mirar a An con asco. "¿En serio? ¿Quieres… esa cosa?" dijo mientras me señalaba con burla.

"¡¿Perdón?!" le grité enojada, tal vez Antonia no me haya defendido –cosa que le correspondía a ella-, pero yo me puedo defender sola. "Por lo menos no soy tan puta como tú". Lo dije lo más enojada que pude, pero mi carácter sencillo y la confusión de mi mente no me permitió dar el cien por ciento de mi actuación, ella solo comenzó a reír.

"Oh por Dios… ¡Otra hetero! Te gusta jugar con la chicas, ¿eh? Por lo menos es mejor que la que trajiste ayer" se fue riendo, dejándonos a solas en ese lugar, aún con la mano de Anto amarrada a la mía.

Sabía que no me podía zafar de su agarre por los intentos anteriores, pero se me ocurrió otra cosa más inteligente. Comencé a apretarle su mano tan fuerte que creí que no podría sacar mis uñas de su piel. Ella me soltó de inmediato y se quejó.

Me paré de golpe y enojada, planeaba decirle algo, pero simplemente lo único que pude sacar de mi fue la bofetada que le lancé llena de ira. Luego de eso salí corriendo del lugar, sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían tras el paso de las lágrimas. Estaba a punto de bajar de la primera plataforma cuando ella me detuvo de golpe.

"¡Tori, espera! ¿Qué sucede?" Me preguntó como si no fuera para nada obvio.

"¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Aléjate de mí!" Le grité lo más fuerte que pude, tal vez demasiado fuerte porque la música cesó de golpe y todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en nosotras.

"¡Okey, eso haré! ¡Al final nadie quiere estar cerca de una PERRA!" No me importaban las miradas, o el silencio sepulcral que había allí, o el rango de importancia que tuviera ella en su propio local, pero necesitaba liberarme, no podía creer que esa zorra había traído a otra chica ayer, a este mismo local y además haber coqueteado en frente de mí con la rubia que servía tragos. La abofeteé, aún más fuerte que antes. Tan fuerte que algunas de nuestras espectadores comenzaron a hacer gestos de dolor por el ruido que sonó la contacto de su mejilla con mi mano, y mi mano quedó con la sensación de un pequeño hormigueo.

Cuando volteó nuevamente a verme, vi que le sangraba los labios y la nariz y tenía la mitad de la cara roja. "Tienes razón" dije ya casi sin voz por los chillidos silenciosos que comprimía en mi garganta, "nadie quiere estar cerca de ti…" y dicho aquello salí corriendo hasta la entrada.

Maldito túnel, me hubiera ahora un poco menos de tiempo de humillación porque aquellas doble puertas eran realmente difíciles de abrir.

Quería correr lo más rápido a casa, pero no a la mía, sino a la casa de Jade… hasta sus brazos… pero no quería ir. Sabía que si Jade me veía en esas condiciones lo más probable sería que se burlaría de mí. Ella me lo advirtió más de una vez, y el resto de los chico también me lo advirtieron. Esto fue un error, desde el inicio.

Apenas vi un taxi por las calles, lo llamé. No quería explotar sin antes estar en la seguridad de mi hogar, pero no pude aguantarlo, simplemente no pude. Pero no lloraba por lo que me había hecho Antonia, sino porque aun cuando creí que la pasaba bien con ella, sentía ese vacío en mi interior y esas constantes ganas de vomitar. Aún con ella me sentía sola y el riesgo que tomé por primera vez en años, no valió para nada la pena.

* * *

Entonces... ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Chan chan chaaaaaaan D: ¿Qué opinan de Antonia? Ella va a estar con nosotros por más tiempo, eso se los aseguro, por lo menos unos dos o tres caps más. ¿Como lo llevará Tori? ¿Cómo reaccionará Jade? Déjenme sus comentarios, críticas, saludos o lo que sea x3

_**Esta noche subiré capítulo, **(recuerden que estamos en una maratón)** y mañana también. Desde el Miércoles 6 comenzaré a publicar normalmente, **(cada Miércoles y Sábados)** c: **_

Entonces, Jade aceptó fácil que le gusta, pero no se lo dirá al mundo, NUNCA, es Jade, ya la conocen... Tori es la típica chica lesbiana que no admite que es homo, y que comenzó como bicuriosa (eso no existe, es bullshit. No lo crean si alguien les va con el cuento de que es bicuriosa... -fue con Antonia-), pero al final se termina enamorando de Jade y final feliz (aún no).

Algo así tengo planeado... El tema de salir del closet lo trataré en la Segunda Temporada de Victorious. La primera, como ya dije, es para mostrar cómo se van atrayendo (de atracción, ¿así se escribe?) la una de la otra c:

Me despido, gente, que tengan un lindo día y no olviden cuidarse! Les mando besitos a todas x3


End file.
